Unexpected Events
by LavendarFox
Summary: Just because Handsome Jack is dead doesn't mean Hyperion is dead. Time for the three children of Hyperion to pick up where Handsome Jack left off. Rated M for language, violence and Adult content
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Borderlands Characters they are the sole property of Gearbox games And 2/k.

The Unexpected Date

"Handsome Jack is dead!" Lilith shouts into the crowded bar looking at all the familiar faces. Hoorays, whoops and cheers echo throughout Sanctuary. "We have much more to do but let us not forget the fallen who sacrificed their lives to bring us to this point." Lilith continues. The bar quickly grows quiet. Lilith almost chokes up but successfully clears the knot in her throat "So, with that said, let us toast to those loved ones we lost. " She raises her glass of Rakkale and hangs her head with eyes shut tight to keep the tears dammed up. Her mind and almost everyone at the bar has their mind set on Roland for most of the people at the celebration have their lives to live because of his brave command and sacrifice.

Mordecai diverts the crowd's attention from Lilith by jumping up on the bar, knowing full well she wishes to not show her soft side to anyone. "To Roland!" The bar echoes back. "The best damn guy I have EVER had the pleasure to know!" He drinks half of the amber fluid and then extends his drink and pours the rest onto the floor. He gestures his empty glass towards five comrades sitting around the bar just to his right. "And I toast to you five for giving Jack what he had coming to him."

"BEST GODDAMN SLABS EVER!" Brick stands up from his seat at the bar raising a martini glass in a burly hand. He empties its contents into his gulit and shatters the fragile glass on the floor. The Berzerker nods his head in response to his friends' speeches and pats the happil,y panting puppy under his arm

"Here, Here!" Sir Hammerlock agrees in his gentlemen's tone while raising his snifter glass with his organic arm.

A confetti-bomb is tossed towards the ceiling accompanied by a chant. "Jack is dead, thanks to your heads! A poem by Tiny tina." The demolition expert appears next to Mordecai.

The crowd grows rowdy again, this time, allowing the whole planet of Pandora know of their triumph.

"Happy to give it to his BITCH ASS!" Salvador yells in his deep, scruffy voice. After which, he hops off the stool; which negativity affects his height, he chugs his tenth glass of ale, slams the glass on the bar, then, raises his burly arms and proceeds to cheer for himself. "I AM DE BEST!" The alcohol hits his brain hard making him stumble back. Axton swiftly lends his support and guides Salvador's stumble to the bar's edge.

With a nod, a grin and a firm yet friendly pat on the shoulder, Axton turns on his bar stool to continue nursing from his singular drink. The grin swiftly fades ghostly from his face and he becomes seemingly mesmerized by the shimmering fluid sitting half empty in his glass.

Salvador regains his composure and looks down the bar. Next to Axton, Maya and Gaige are engaged in girl talk which happens to be not so much girly as it pertains to the gory end of many Rippers, Bloodshots and Hyperion personnel to their own hands. Gaige, in particular, gloats when the kill was at the hands of her pride-fully engineered Deathtrap.

Salvador's drunken thoughts and attention are fixated on the back of blue hair, which happens to be rested upon a very tall, very sassy and very sexy-… Salvador as stealthy as he possibly can be in his current state, leans to the view on the other side of Axton, "-oh yeah, 'dat ass!"

Unfortunately, Salvador forgot his inside voice. Also unfortunately, Maya hears him and whips her head around catching him in the act of gawking at her backside. He winks at her and asks, "HOW YOU DOING?"

Her face turns red with anger and she swirls around ready to pounce on the lewd, revolting midget. Fortunately, for both of them, especially Salvador, Axton snaps out of his trance and snags Maya mid-pounce wrapping his arm around her torso and reeling her in like a wriggling fish and finally landing her in both of his arms making sure to secure her phase locking arm just as it starts to glow.

"Let me go Axton!" Maya struggles to free herself from the sober and superior strength of the Commando.

"Yeah? And what would be accomplished by beating Salvador to an inch of his life?" He gently whispers into her ear.

Maya exhales some anger. "My satisfaction and it would teach that stunted pervert some respect!"

"What're you gettin' so huffy 'bout? It was jus' a compliment!" Salvador defends his slip.

Axton glares down at the Gunzerker and before Maya an reply, Axton's hand is slapped over her mouth, "No it wasn't. It was lewd and disrespectful. Don't make me release her." Axton with draws his hand.

Salvador's sights fall to a very irate Siren and he receives a look that could have sent him to his grave. The glare is slightly sobering and he backs up a few paces. He stumbles into Zero who has his arms crossed and though he can't see his face, he can feel Zero's glare.

Zero shakes his head. "Your composure lost/ the alcohol did consume/ home you go." Zero raises his left arm in a barrier between Maya and Salvador and points his right arm in an escorting manner out the bar. Salvador huffs and grunts in defeat and allows himself to be escorted out of Moxxi's bar.

Feeling her anger subside in the absence of Salvador, Axton loosens his embrace on Maya and swivels her around. With both hands on her shoulders he catches her lingering Gorgon glare, which softens in his calming gaze. "Are you ok?"

Maya smiles and after realizing the scene she made she looks down in embarrassment bringing a hand up to pull some strands of blue hair away from her face. Mmm. . . Maybe, I overreacted a bit . . . didn't I?"

"It's probably just the drinks." Axton softly chuckles. "Or, he could've deserved the beating. In the past now."

She inhales and nods her head with a sigh. "I-I'll apologize in the morning . . . if he remembers." She looks up again to make eye contact to reassure him "I'm fine." As her nerves settle, an expression of nausea washes over her face.

The Commando recognizes the signs. "Oh, shit!" Axton barely has time to slide off his stool backwards into the bar before the most part of the five beers Maya drank become expelled onto the stool he was just sitting on. He carefully treads along the small border of vomited fluid while continuing to support Maya by the shoulders. "It's ok Maya." Axton comforts her by wrapping an arm around her chest and rubbing her back with his other hand.

"Eeegads!" Gaige yells from behind him. "Look at that spew!"

Axton ignores the comments of the Mechromancer and instead looks up at Moxxi who rushes over to check the damage. "Ssorry,"Axton apologizes with a weak smile. "She must'nt've realized how much she was drinking until she stood up."

"That's all right, sugar." Moxxi smiles and places one hand on her hip while gesturing with the other. "She isn't the first to lose her contents in this bar and she won't be the last." Moxxi shakes her index figure with the last part of her comment. "But, I would recommend her going home before she makes a bigger mess."

With the last bit understood, Axton takes a small wad of money out his back pocket and hands it to Moxxi. "There is a little extra in there for the stool."

"Your money isn't any good here, sugar. When you guys killed Jack-ass your drinks became complimentary." Moxxi smiles and pushes the money away. "I'll get someone to clean this up. Just, get her home safely, now." She winks flirtatiously at Axton and he nods back signaling he understands the command.

As Axton pockets the money, a groan escapes from the intoxicated woman and she leans into the man escorting her out of the bar while cradling her stomach. "H. . . Holy . . . fu-." she exhales deep as the night air cools down her warm skin. "I feel-," She passes out from her drunken stupor. Axton swoops down and picks her up in his arms before her knees have the chance to hit the ground.

"Oh boy." Axton whispers to himself. Maya's head flops backwards. He shakes her slightly trying the bring her to. "Come on, Maya. I don't know where you live." She doesn't respond. He inhales angrily "Fuck me." He spits with animosity. After which, he looks up at the night sky. _"I guess I don't have a choice_." The Commando thinks to himself and he heads towards his abode.

After struggling to unlock his door with the dead weight in arms, Axton manages to carry Maya into his small but neat and clean studio-like apartment. "I guess you can have my bed tonight." He says with a sigh and he lays her on the bed. He pulls off her dirty shoes and tucks her legs under the covers. He removes his belt, boots and jacket leaving a black undershirt and his pants on. Then, he plops himself on his couch and turns on a dim lamp.

After an hour of starring into nothingness like he did into his glass at the bar, a voice whispers his name.

He looks towards the feminine form lying on his bed, "Yeah, Maya?"

"Th . . . hmmm doesn't feel like my bed." The drunk woman sputters sheepishly.

"Because, it's my bed." He responds softly. Making sure to rid his voice of any irritation. "You passed out on me right after we exited the bar. I didn't know where you lived so I carried you here."

"Oh, thanks" Maya whispers weakly. "But-um, I don't wanna kick you out of your bed. I should take the couch or go home" She states with bit more volume. She climbs out of the bed and stumbles on to her feet but quickly loses her footing due to vertigo and lands on her butt with an, "omph."

"No, No, It's ok. The couch is just as nice." Axton protests while hurrying to Maya's side.

"I got this. I got this." Trying to be strong in her weakened state.

"You sure?"

Maya doesn't respond, instead she asks, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Feeling nauseous again?" He helps her to her feet.

Maya finally accepts his help. "No. I hafta use it for its intended purposes."

He nods his head. "It's that door." Axton directs her.

"Ok, I got this now." Maya is a little wobbly on her feet but she manages to walk on her own to her destination.

Axton walks over to his little fridge and grabs two water bottles. Maya exits the bathroom as Axton reclaims his place on the couch. He points one of the water bottles at Maya wanting to offer it to her but instead chuckles and asks, "Did you forget something?"

"No, I washed my hands." Maya's face is clueless.

"Um. . . I am pretty sure you had pants on when you entered." He raises an eyebrow.

She looks at her bare legs. "Oh, I left them in there because of the beer on them. I got undies on." She points to her plain white underwear.

"As long as you're comfortable. Water?"

"Oh Yeah, thanks." Maya takes the bottle after hobbling over to the couch. She remedies her cotton mouth due to the alcohol induced dehydration. "I disrupted your night." The siren exhales and rests her cheek against her knuckles attached to the elbow resting on the back of the couch.

"No, not at all," he looks over at her. "Well, actually, you kind of did but that's ok. I don't mind helping out a friend."

"WOW!" Maya exclaims, almost choking on her water. "That's a tone I wasn't expecting."

Axton is a little hurt by Maya's comment but chuckles and asks, "Wha? What do you mean by that? It shouldn't be that shocking or sobering in your case."

Maya shifts the rest of her body to the side and tucks her feet under her butt to face Axton. "I should say it is a change since I first met you. You seemed so... mmmm" Maya thought seriously how to sugar-coat her comment but ends up being blunt anyway, "Like an ass. You seemed so selfish. You just wanted glory and money and pffft to the rest of us." She finishes with a swig from her bottle.

"People can change from the experiences in their life." Axton blurts defensively and finishes his water bottle before setting it on the side table.

"Now, you seemed to have grown disconnected. Like back at Moxxi's bar you seemed so distant. You weren't soaking up the praise or gloating. Gaige did more boasting then you. You didn't even crack any ass wise comments or jokes. You just stared into that drink of yours. I thought maybe you were going to try to get to second base with it." Maya gives a tipsy giggle. "I heard Scooter say that but like him, I don't know what second base is."

"Well, I have been doing a lot of self-reflecting since killing Jack." The latter of Maya's words finally sink into his thoughts and she instantly becomes more interesting then himself. Axton raises an eye brow when he looks over at her. "Seriously? No second base?" Axton thinks carefully before proceeding, ". . . Are you still a virgin?"

"Ya-yeah, I am." The answer is hesitant. For a second time, Maya looks down in embarrassment. "But, that's more than anyone, especially you, needed to know."

"It's ok, your secret is safe with me. I find it difficult to believe . . . you . . . HA, interesting?" Axton smirks and stretches back into the couch resting his arms above his head.

Now it Maya's turn to go on the defensive. "It's not like I had a choice. You heard the echo recordings. I was raised by monks who locked me away from the outside world. And, what the recording didn't mention was Brother Sophis had convinced me my purity was linked to my powers. Here, I meet Lilith and Roland I find out it was just another one of their tools to keep me under control." Her frustration from her past integrates with her voice. "Anyway, what's up with you? Has the glory of defeating Jack and the Warrior and people praising you not made you happy?'

Axton smiles a toothy grin. "Oh, it's has made me happy all right. For about five minutes and now that my thirst for glory has been satiated and my pockets have been filled, I still feel unfulfilled, like I am missing something." Maya remains silent not sure how to respond to his problem. Axton continues to vent. "I lost my military career and my wife because of my obsession with glory and wealth I feel. . ." Axton slaps his arms into his lap as if in defeat, "like this." He hangs his head on his chest not being able to fully express the extent of confused and empty state. Sarah's dog tags and wedding ring comes into view and it's like a slap in the face. He slips the chain over his head and holds it in his hands. "I thought I was keeping these with me as a reminder as to how much my bounty is but I realize it is a reminder as to what I have lost because of my selfishness." The confused man releases the chain allowing it to clank on the floor. Axton sighs heavily while resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face into his hands. He runs his laced fingers through his hair resting them on his neck "Or, maybe I just need something more challenging." He muses aloud into the floor.

Maya not sure what else to do, places a comforting hand on Axton's shoulder. "I don't know if there is anything more challenging then saving a planet from a megalomaniac. Even if there is, unfortunately, you can't change where your dickish behavior has landed you."

"Oh thanks!" He responds sarcastically.

Maya continues, "But, that doesn't mean your future has to be the same as your past, as long as you have learned from your mistakes and evolve. And, if your still feeling unfilled after all of that, maybe it's time you invested some of your energy elsewhere."

A little taken back by this newly revealed side of Maya, Axton shifts his sights up to a face smiling down upon him. He chuckles, "And here I thought you were just a bitch, hot, but a bitch for the longest time after I met you. But, I guess I was wrong, darlin'."

"You never know, could just be the alcohol." Maya chortles slightly.

"Maybe," Axton places his left hand on the outside Maya's top leg forgetting her absence of pants. "But your words are very helpful. Thank you." He slaps his hand against her bared skin. Maya's eyes widen as she blushes and she looks down at where Axton's hand is. Axton's sight follows. "Woah!" He quickly jerks his hand away in fear Maya will phase lock him and then beat the crap out of him. "Sorry, I'm not trying anything. I promise. I just wasn't thinking."

"I- it's ok." Maya quickly snatches Axton's hand with both of hers and returns it to where it was before. "Just unexpected." She smiles and looks at Axton. A fluttering sensation overwhelms her chest and she inhales deep to bring it under control but the manly scent of Axton fills her nostrils and her heart starts to race. She fights to keep her composure and leans back keeping both hands on Axton's.

Before his revelation on consequences, Axton wouldn't have thought twice about making the next move until they succumbed to sexual pleasure. However, he didn't want to lose anymore then he already had, whether it was her as a friend or his body parts. "Are you sure?" Axton's attention diverts from his hand to her face trying hard not to rub his touch against her soft skin. "I mean you were ready to tear Salvador a new one bac-."

Maya interrupts. "But, you aren't him and the difference between you two: you aren't repulsive like he is. I dont think you are anymore."

"So. . . You thought I was repulsive?" Axton's ego was recovering from before but now he could hear it sputter and deflate.

Maya nods her head. "Looks aren't everything for some people. Your selfishness and gloating was annoying and horrible. Your sarcasm and crude humor has grown endearing, though." She leans closer to Axton's face and looks him over. "And there's another difference between you and Salvador." She allows the curiosity to linger.

Axton waits for her to continue but grows impatient. "And, that is . . .?"

Maya leans closer to Axton slightly brushing her cheek against his and put her lips up to his ear. "You are a lot better looking and physically pleasing, Axton." She whispers into his ear, cooing his name.

The coo sends an electrical storm throughout his body. His blood rushes wildly as he inhales her natural, intoxicating aroma. He exhales deeply and pulls way looking at her gentle eyes. It takes all of Axton's willpower to keep him from attacking her with a passionate kiss that would surely undo her. That's how Axton used to get any woman he wanted, including his commander/ex-wife. Maya was just so damn hot and it had been a long time.

He gently pulls away and in one swift motion, he sits back brings a leg up like a line dividing them and lays his head on the arm of the couch. Axton rubs his face with both hands and exhales heavily, once again.

"What's wrong?" Maya looks at Axton. She is confused and sounds rejected. "Am I not appealing to you?" Maya is now leaning on her arms, looking at Axton.

"Oh, you are more than appealing." Axton looks over at Maya. Her intently sad face is enough to make the tempted man's heart melt. "Aww, don't look at me like that."

"Then why don't you show me what second base is?" Maya puffs out her chest and peers at Axton through lust filled vision.

The Commando has to advert his attention. "I want to! Believe me but I am afraid to of two things." Axton raises a finger. "One: being too forceful. It is your first time. I am surprised I am even thinking twice and two: you regretting everything because you were drunk thinking I took advantage and then you beat me near to death." Axton lowers his peace sign after he is done expressing his concerns. He points to himself, "That wouldn't be a good time for me." He exhales and closes his eyes. "_You are so fucking hot, damn it." _He can't help but think to himself. His eyes immediately fling open as Maya quickly crawls in and hovers above Axton. Before any protests can be made, Maya lowers her lips onto his and gives her best first kiss, thinking she failed from lack of response she quickly withdraws.

"I am sor-." Axton protests her apology by finally giving into his desires. He places his right hand behind her neck, pulls her in and tastes the Siren's surprisingly, sweet lips.

"You are so damn hot," Are Axton's first words said in a passing whisper after the kiss is broken.

He opens his eyes and Maya is blushing madly with a smile. "That was more of a thrill then I anticipated." She says while thinking to herself, "_Wow_, _if that's a kiss, I wonder what going further is like. Is this second base?" _

As if reading her mind, Axton pulls her body into his with his left arm and pulls her lips in for another kiss. He softly molds a sensual kiss by lining her full lips with his. Maya allows him to continue as she enjoys the sensation. She starts to breathe heavily as he finally makes full contact. Demonstrating, his skills aren't limited to killing baddies, Axton teaches her the pleasures of a French kiss as he moves his right hand over her clothed breast and caresses her soft asset. The sensation sparks a rush of hormones and Maya instinctively starts moving her hips into Axton, feeling a bazaar lump beneath his pants.

The pleasurable sensation is odd and overwhelming to the point where Maya pulls away and recoils to "her" side of the couch. Breathing heavy and heart pounding, Maya places a hand on her chest and looks at Axton with a smile. "Too much for you?" Axton follows up with a chuckle.

"I don't wanna stroke your ego but yes." She calms down her breathing. "I-It just felt so good." Maya is lost for words as her breathe remains heavy.

"I really wish to continue, right now." Axton says bluntly as he sits up and places his right hand on her thigh. He resists the urge to instantly slid his hand up or bombard her with more kisses. He, then, looks down at her leg noticing the blue tattoos and an idea pops into his brain. "Hmm, so your tattoos run all the way to your leg?" He grins as his curiosity coupled with desire force his fingers to trace the swirling lines.

"Yeah." Her mind tries to wander off the random topic trying to keep herself in check as Axton's tracing fingers move up her thigh. "I'm sorry I pulled away, I am just not used to this and it's so new and I don't know what I am doing." She closes her eyes awaiting for Axton's fingers to reach the inner junction of her thigh and hips.

Axton chuckles again, this time at her innocence. He flattens his hand and decides to run his hand to her outer hip. Once at her waist he decides to continue and his hand slinks under her shirt and he tilts his head up. "You don't have to know what you're doing. Your body already knows, just listen to it and not your head."

"I dont know if I can trust my mind yet."

"And, why not? still drunk?" With his free hand he pulls down her snug collar and suckles a point at her neck.

In a very heavy groaning tone, she manages to form a response. "Not. . . mmm. . . drunk, just unsure."

"I can make you feel so good." He breathes in her ear trying to convince her to succumb to his will.

Their lips meet in a strong and heated kiss. Maya straightens her posture when Axton's hand finally reaches its destination and he once again massages and plays with a breast. However, the spandex of her shirt isn't very easy to fight, restricting his movement. He withdraws his playful hand, causing Maya to groan in discontent and break the facial contact. "Don't stop." She pleads and looks into his green his.

Axton moves his mouth to nibble on her ear lobe a moment before whispering, "Your shirt is in the way." He continues, moving his kisses to her jaw and back to her luscious lips.

Maya takes his words into consideration and with one swift motion she removes her top from her torso but uses it as shield from Axton's hands.

"What? I thought . . ." Axton is bewildered.

"You haven't lost any clothing and here I am getting all naked for you." She smiles playfully.

"OK, but prepare yourself." Axton smiles and removes his black undershirt revealing muscles. Not Bulky like Salvador's or Brick's, but lean and well defined.

Satisfied, Maya smirks as she gives him a once over and throws her shirt on the floor. Allowing her to reach out and stroke his pectorals up to his broad shoulders and down his strong arms. She squeezes his biceps while mentally drooling. Axton's ego inflates as he enjoys the attention but the allure of her soft nude form overcomes his need for praise and his hands and mouth latch onto her soft mounds. Axton licks, sucks and massages Maya's breasts reducing her to a moaning mess.

Thinking she had enough, and he not being able to control himself for very much longer, Axton trails kisses up her chest, collarbone then neck. He wraps his left arm around her pulling her to his lap giving her no choice but to straddle his waist for optimal comfort. The other hand sliding down her side with a feathery touch, crossing over an area of sensitive skin. A sensual vibration hits her like electricity and she involuntarily gasps and flinches her side away from his touch because of the over load of pleasure. "What was that?"

"You didn't like it?" Axton continues to kiss and lick her neck as his wandering hand slips inside her panties and gives her cheek a firm squeeze.

"It's not that. It was just so amazing." Maya manages to pant out. "All of this is just so . . . good. . . It almost seems too . . . good." She breathes heavily a few times as Axton kisses and explores her addictive body with his curious hands. "Damn those monks." She pants out with conviction.

Axton ceases his work and drapes his arms around her hips. He looks up at Maya curious to her thought. "What?" He questions with a chuckle.

"Because of them, I have not known this pleasure and I am so nervous." Her body calms down some

"The nerves are natural, just relax." Axton smiles and leans forward to kiss her collarbone. "I am just warmin' up, babe."

Maya's mind does a flip. "I don't know how much more I can take. My body feels like it's going to explode."

Axton laughs devilishly and in a scruffy tone, "That's the whole point." a grin creeps across his face and he catches Maya's lips in a kiss.

Suddenly, like a scared rabbit, she pulls away and wiggles out of Axton's embrace to stand up. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, yet. I fee-."

"I will make it feel like nothing else, I promise." He tries to entice her.

Maya's face is plagued with nervousness but her voice is certain, "I am just not ready, yet."

Exasperated, Axton leans back into the couch and spreads out his legs. He quickly adjusts from his pants becoming too small. He tries to think unappealing thoughts but with Maya standing right in front of him nearly naked, it makes the task at hand impossible. "Umm, could you go sit on the bed or cover up, since, we aren't going to continue?" Axton says with a hint of discomfort.

"Why" Maya at him with concern. "You ok?"

"I was and now not so much." Axton continues to reel in his desires and manhood but is failing miserably. "You have no idea how much willpower is being used right now." He struggles to do the right thing.

"For what?" She walks over and sits on the bed as requested. Unfortunately, Axton can see her in the dim lamp light and the effect would be great if he could only throw away his new found conscience.

"It's been awhile and I am use to taking what I want when it comes to . . . anything. Anyway, I have never had a woman just stop or be able to resist me." Axton grunts in frustration before continuing. "And, we would have been further along right now but I was considering the fact that this was your first time so I thought I would take it slow so you could enjoy it. And you! You just sitting there all sexy and shit is making things . . . hard." Axton face is a bit pained as he finally closes his eyes and empties his mind.

After a few moments of silence, the tension between his legs subsides and he finally regains his senses enough to relax and sigh in relief. "So, how are you doing over there?" He looks over and notices the sheet is covering Maya and she has herself propped up on the head board.

"I am ok. I feel kind of bad though, just slightly." She looks down.

Axton never thought he would see this tough, sassy and hard as nails siren look so vulnerable and in turn, makes him feel guilty. "_Ugh, I did just scold her? Fuck! I did and I care!"_ He makes his way over to the bed and sits next to her. "Look! You did nothing wrong, so stop looking like a beat kid. You're too tough to look so vulnerable. And for you, it's unappealing." He bumps his fist into her shoulder. "_That was fucking corny!" _But Maya smiles and punches him back harder, really hard. "_But it worked_, _holy shit that was a strong punch." _The commando thinks to himself as he keeps a straight face and smiles.

"We can contin-." Maya looks up as she is cut off.

"No, no, the mood has been ruined by both of us. You aren't ready and I won't force you." Axton lies while looking into her pales eyes. "_I can't believe I am saying this, I would love to screw you senseless." _He shouts to himself. "I have a better idea, anyway." He takes his pants off keeping his regulation spandex boxer-briefs on and maneuvers himself to the other side of the bed. "I don't know a woman yet that doesn't like this."

"Lay on your side, back towards me." Axton places a hand on Maya's hip as she adjusts herself.

"Uh Ok?" She questions as she looks behind her.

"I ain't tryin' nothing, just trust me." He continues to pull Maya's hip into the curvature of his form, "This is real spooning."

Maya gravitates to the warmth of his core and arms and snuggles into his full embrace and places her head on the pillow. "This is pretty ok." Her face is blissful as she feels his heart beat into her back and his strong arms wrap around her. Finally, they intertwine legs and she closes her eyes.

"I told you, you would like it. And, yes, you're doing just fine. Like I told you before, all you have to do is listen to your body." Maya pushes herself into Axton and in turn buries his face into the back of Maya's neck and inhales softly and smiles.

"Sorry, I ruined your evening again." Maya mumbles while drifting to sleep.

Axton exhales a half whimper, half laugh into her neck. "Lets just consider tonight an unexpected date." He smiles. "At least I got to second base."

Maya shimmies closer to Axton and voices a sigh of approval before releasing all tension to sleep.

Feeling really good, he exhales, "_Maybe there are better things then a good fuck."_ And as he closes his eyes with possibly the hottest woman he has ever met in his arms, the glory hound, commando that is Axton just earned self-respect. For the first time that evening, he feels at peace as he falls asleep.

Note: I am used to creating my own characters and I find it is much easier then trying to keep a prefabricated character in its element. Also, I cant take credit for the martini glass in Brick's hand that was my husband's idea. Also, this is a story meant to stand alone but if feedback shows a desire for a follow-up, I think could make that happen.

Ok, I revised this as of February 15th at 2325 Hawaii time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Cannibal Jello and PurpleNinjaCat278 for your positive reviews. Without you or the readers who decided to follow the story, I would not have continued. So, this next Chapter is for you guys. "Cheers!"

Note: I do not own Borderlands. Borderlands is the sole property of Gearbox Games and 2/k.

The Unexpected Relationship

After a few hours of restful sleep, Maya opens her mascara smudged eyes. The unfamiliar view makes her bolt up into a sitting position. She runs a hand through her short, blue hair trying to straighten her bedhead. The previous evening slowly returns to her in the form of a foggy memory. She places her hand on her side but the arm she is expecting is missing and the other side of the bed is vacant. An exasperated moan is released from her parted lips. Maya looks around the apartment through squinted eyes. Unfortunately, she is unable to locate Axton.

After a few minutes of heavy thinking and rubbing the sleep and some eyeliner from her eyes, a flushing sound followed by running water comes from the bathroom. A few seconds later the man Maya had been looking for emerges.

"Good Mornin', darlin'." Axton greets with a happy tone in his voice and a towel around his waist.

Maya groans and flops back down on the bed keeping her still nude chest covered. "Yeah, I guess." She closes her eyes and brings her palm to her mouth. "I feel hungry but nauseated at the same time." Maya rubs her temples while rolling to the side on a fetal position. "And, my head is throbbing!"

"Heavy drinking will do that to ya. I don't have anything for your headache but we can go to Moxxi's and get something to eat. I don't have much here to eat." Axton admitts shamefully. Then, a thought crosses his mind. "But I have some water. It may help a little with the headache."

"Ugh, I could definitely drink some water." She sits up to a slouched position and the sheet falls, exposing her slender torso and fleshy mounds. Maya looks up to Axton through squinted eyes and messy hair. "How long have you been up?" The Siren brings a hand up to push the unruly hair away.

Axton at this point is standing by Maya's side. His face turns red and to avoid other discomforts, he pries his vision from Maya's heavenly breasts. "I think the better question is; how long were you passed out? And the answer is; quite a while." He takes the clothing slung over his shoulder and flumps them on the bed. "I took the liberty and washed your pants and shirt." Quickly, he turns on his heal and walks to the kitchen area to retrieve the water. "_Oh my God! I want to attack those boobs!"_ He thinks to himself, with fists and teeth clenched. He allows the cool air from the refrigerator to rush over his bare chest, and in turn, other body parts cool down. He exhales slowly before grabbing the water for Maya.

"I need to shower." Maya . "I am feeling the need to wash off," Maya pauses and swishes her tongue in her mouth, "and rinse my mouth."

Axton faces Maya. "You know where the bathroom is." Between his unfulfilled desires the evening before and seeing the object of his desire facing him and wrapped up in his white sheet, Axton's throat goes dry. However, the ever vigilant commando keeps a straight face.

"Here," Axton gently tosses the water bottle to Maya. "Catch."

With Maya's dulled reflexes, she misses the object and it hits her forehead. "Son of a bitch!" Maya yells after fumbling with the water bottle yet still not being able to catch it. After accepting utter failure, she raises a hand to the point of impact and gently rubs the area. Not helping the throb in her head, she decides to bury her face into the bed.

"Opp. . . Sorry!" Axton apologizes with a chuckle.

"Fuuuuck." She slowly exhales into the covers. Then, rolls her face to the side. "Not funny, jackass."

"Of course it isn't." Axton leans against his kitchen counter with a hand over the grin on his face. "Sorry." He can't suppress the chuckle and it ends up vibrating through his nose.

Maya rolls her head to the side to glare at the man. "I hear that." She squeezes her eyes shut. "Damn, I can hear everything."

After a long moment, she finds the energy to move a limb and blindly locates the water. Maya props herself on her elbows and opens the liquid remedy to some of her ailments. The cold stream hits her stomach like a glacier and the temperature irradiates through her chest.

"Oh man, that feels good." She whispers as she takes several more sips before placing the resealed bottle to the right temple of her aching head.

Axton leans over and plucks the water bottle out of Maya's weak grasp."And maybe, a shower will make you feel even better."

"Hey!" Maya turns her head towards Axton and squints an eye up at him and whines like a child. "I wasn't done with that."

"Well, I'm getting hungry. So, the sooner you get a shower and get dressed, the sooner you can have it back to finish." He pecks her on the small exposed skin of her forehead.

Maya sits up to give Axton the stink eye, "You're so evil."

Neither of them can help but smirk at each other before Maya, finally, stands up and makes her way to the bathroom. She ends up shutting the door harder then she anticipates and the noise penetrates her skull causing her to flinch and hate herself. Once inside the shower she starts to feel a bit better.

After a few minutes, the jingling of a belt followed by a small tap is heard from the outside of the bathroom followed by a voice, "While, you're cleaning up, I'll go to Zed and ask for something mild to help your headache. Sound good?"

"That would be awesome of you." Maya expresses with glee from under the warm shower.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Being in the military, Axton knows certain questions to ask when it involved pharmaceuticals."

A silent moment of thought is observed. "Umm. . . NO!" She finally answers, "Nothing I know of."

"I'll be right back." Axton heads out.

She leans her head into the shower allowing the warm stream to sooth her aching head. She grabs the bar of soap which smells like Axton. She inhales sharply. "_Do I want to smell like him?"_ She asks herself before answering a loud, "Meh . . . that wouldn't be so bad." She proceeds to wash herself until the feel of clean engulfs her being.

Once done, Maya steps out into the cool air. The temperature contrast causes goose bumps and a shiver disrupting her stomach. A pang of nausea flushes through her body and she rushes to the sink. Dry heaves wreck her system. "I am never drinking that poison again." She declares weakly, once the heaves cease. Still dripping wet and shaking, she looks around for a towel but to no avail. She opens the cabinet door below the sink and locates a clean plushy towel and some mouthwash.

Maya smiles at her discovery. "Leave it to the military man to have the necessary hygiene products." After, wrapping the towel around her body, Maya relieves herself of the nasty taste in her mouth.

Maya walks out to her cloths. The towel is discarded onto the bed and she picks up her pants. As she steps into her pants the door creeks open and an unsuspecting Axton walks in.

"Hopefully, this helps." Axton looks up and stops in his tracks. The dumbstruck man raises an aroused eyebrow and curls his mouth into a smile at the pleasant vision he walks into.

Maya's figure is basked in sunlight from the small kitchen window. Standing by the bed, her hair is wet and messy. His eyes flow down to her nude and slender bent over form as she is about to pull up her pants. As her eyes look up, Axton loses all thought and primal urges well up in his body. Even with most of her makeup washed off, except for some eyeliner in the corner of her eyes, her face is still beautiful, maybe, even more so.

"Could you shut the door, please?" Maya asks harshly and spins around, "I don't mind if you look but Sanctuary is not allowed." breaking Axton's urges.

"Uhh. . . Yeah sure." He finally blinks and shuts the door. "_I don't like sharing anyway._" Axton thinks to himself. Maya pulls up her pants but not before Axton is able to notice how round the curvature of her ass is. Then, he reminisces the feeling of her soft and lush flesh on his right hand. He rubs his fingers into his palm. He laughs slightly, "No underwear today?"

Maya pulls on her shirt before turning around. "Just because you're The Commando doesn't mean I can't go commando." She flashes an open mouth smile, "HAHA, get it?"

Axton shakes his head at the bad attempt of a humor. "No offense darlin' but that was bad." He strides his way over to Maya and hands her the bottle of pills for her headache. "Take two of these." He hands her the bottle. "He informed me he just got those in today because with Jack around he wasn't able to gather such supplies like pain meds." Axton is looking down at Maya.

"Good we took him out then." She winks at him then smiles nervously, "Thanks for this." She looks up at the man standing in her personal space. She cranes her neck up to reward him for him thoughtfulness. The moment is distracted by a very loud gurgle coming from Axton's stomach.

"_Damn you stomach, horrible timing."_ He scolds his body. "I guess that's the cue to eat." Axton walks towards his door.

After, Maya drinks down two of the pain pills she follows suit.

Moxxi's attention is drawn to the door as she sees both Axton and Maya step in; remembering the previous evening. A grin wraps around her jaw and she calls Maya to approach the bar. At the same time, Mordecai calls Axton over to the booth he is occupying.

"Hey there, sugar, how are you?" Moxxi leans into the bar as Maya hops up on a stool.

"A little hungry but at least my headache is subsiding." Maya confesses with a sullen smile. "Nothing against you Moxxi but I don't think I'll be drinking that poisonous beer again."

Moxxi can't help but to laugh at the Siren's honestly. "Oh, no offense taken but that's not what I was asking."

"Huh?" Maya looks at Moxxi. The Siren is now clueless to her question.

Moxxi smiles and crosses her arms. "Don't play coy with me, sugar. You left, practically, in Axton's arms and now here you guys come back today, together." Maya is about to respond but Moxxi drives her point home uncrossing her arms and placing them on the bar. "And, don't try to tell me he took you home. I know better."

"Oh yeah?" Maya responds annoyed and she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow and looks Moxxi dead in the eyes. "How do you know that?"

"No makeup and your hair has been combed out using your fingers. It's all wet and messy but sexy."

"How do you know I didn't feeling like grooming myself thoroughly because of that rakkale last night?" Maya asks in a weak defense.

"Well, every other time I've ever seen you; you always make the effort to look your best. And . . ." Moxxi gestures Maya to come at the end of the bar away from everyone. Once there Moxxi lifts the bar entrance and steps into Maya's personal space. Maya is a bit taller than Moxxi so the bartender's nose is just above her chest. She inhales through her nose and a sideways grin creeps across her face as she steps away. Their eyes meet. Maya's eyes are a bit wider because of Moxxi's actions. "Sugar, you smell just like him." She steps back behind the bar and leans on the newly closed bar hinge.

"_Busted," _Maya thinks to herself, "_damn she's good. Then again, she is a sex queen."_

"So, are you going to do the nice thing and fill me in or do I have to fill in the details with my imagination?" Moxxi winks at the taken back Siren. "At least tell me if he was any good."

Maya leans into Moxxi.

Meanwhile, Axton joins Mordecai at the booth.

"What's up, Man?" Mordecai greets Axton in his mellow voice.

Axton slides into the booth.

Before Axton can answer, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and deep green eyes approaches the booth very nervously. "Is there anything I can get for you sir?" She asks Axton with a friendly smile and in a very girly, high pitched voice.

Axton is slightly startled by the unsuspected intrusion, "Uhh yeah miss, I would like some pizza and a mug of rakkale."

"Hey, you sure you want that rock gut, Amigo?" Mordecai interjects.

"What?" Axton asks confused. "It's the only thing served here."

"Not since, Handsome Jack's been dethroned." Mordecai pushes his mug over to Axton. "Try that."

Axton inhales a sip of Mordecai's beverage and nods in approval. "Yeah, I'll take one of those, instead." He smiles up to the waitress.

She looks to Mordecai. "Anything more for you, sir?"

"I'll take another." He smiles and nods.

After the waitress leaves, Axton looks at Mordecai confused. "When did Moxxi get a waitress?"

"Last evening, the place was so busy. She handled it as usual, she always does but she realized an employee would be ideal. And, just by chance, this morning, that cute little thing walked in all scared and teary eyed. I heard the whole thing. She was trying to get away from an abusive relationship." Mordecai takes a gulp of his dark beer before continuing. "So, she came to this shithole of a planet because let's face it, who in their right mind would come here. She had nothing on her so Moxxi helped the poor thing out. What did she say her name was?" Mordecai ponders his own question for a moment. "Oh yeah, Sephi."

"I guess this place is good for something." Axton looks over at the waitress, who is at this point cleaning off a table. He turns back to Mordecai. "And that beer, it tastes really familiar."

Mordecai chuckles, "It should man, it's from Hieronymous."

Mordecai can see the light bulb go off in Axton's head as he snaps his finger. "Higher than Thou brewery. Damn, I haven't had that since I left the military. How did she get that here?"

"Another perk from throwing Jack off his high horse. I heard she received a wine and Brandi shipment from the Abbey on Athenas. Classy shit, right?" Mordacai raises his glass and tilts it toward Axton. "Cheers to you guys." He downs the rest of his beer. "I feel a lot of good changes coming to this hell-hole. It's about fucking time." Mordecai's attention perks up. "It looks like Moxxi is either trying to recruit Maya or she is coming on to her." He points Axton's attention towards the girls.

"What?" Axton whispers inaudibly as he cranes his neck over his shoulder. He sees Moxxi in Maya's personal space and recognizes the nervous look on Maya's face.

"Ho wait a minute, I know that stance." Mordecai observes Moxxi backing away and leaning on the bar. "She's trying to get info out of her." Mordecai directs his attention back to Axton. "Speaking of which; you two seemed pretty close last night. Then, the same this mornin'. Which leads me to ask; you two are getting along pretty well, huh?" Mordecai leans back into his seat.

"I-" Axton starts to answer.

"Here you go," Sephi sets the orders on the table and walks away.

"Thanks." The two men respond in unison.

"Anyway, I guess you could say that." Axton raises his glass to Mordecai. "Before I continue, I just want to say, cheers to good alcohol."

"I can respect that." Mordecai clinks his glass and they both drink.

Axton smiles and leans his head back slightly. "So much better than that Hodunk piss."

"Amen to that." Mordecai responds without missing a beat. "So, what about you and Maya?"

The Commando releases a thoughtful sigh, "_I don't know if I want to kiss and tell in this instance._" He thinks to himself. He runs a hand through his hair. "All I am going to say is last night she showed a whole different side to me." Axton thinks to himself and realizes his wording wasn't the best. He notices the Hunter's grin. "Not like that, pervert!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Moxxi uncontrollably yells.

At that time, both of the men's attentions are whipped back to the bar.

Maya leans into Moxxi.

"I wouldn't want your imagination running away too far Moxxi." The Siren tries reel in Moxxi's mind from the gutter. _"And, I guess it wouldn't help to have some real girl talk."_ Maya thinks to herself.

"Well, I sort of passed out last night on the way out the bar. I don't remember much after that but waking up in his bed and him on the couch." Maya rubs a hand on the back of her neck. "Turns out, he is quite the gentlemen and not the total ass I originally thought. I think I am developing feelings for him." Maya confesses meekly.

Moxxi looks disappointed at the story as she stands up and places her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me that handsome guy carried you to his apartment and nothing happened. I'm sorry; sugar, but I don't buy it."

Maya scoffs. "Fine. When I woke up, it was the middle of the night and we started talking." Maya tries to satisfy Moxxi's suspicions. "And if you really must know, one action lead to another and . . ." The Siren isn't sure how to word what happened. "Well, I pussed out but he was understanding."

Moxxi looks in disbelief at Maya. "Wait, he came on to you and you refused?"

"Not really, I came onto him."

"So, you're just a tease." Moxxi leans onto the bar. "Always leave them wanting more. You're good."

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Maya responds to Moxxi calling her a tease. "I didn't mean to tease him." Her light blue eyes look down at her fiddling fingers. "I got nervous."

"I can understand that, he is amazing to look at. I can only imagine the rest of him." Moxxi bites her lip looking over at the back of Axton's head. "No, no, no wait, I still ain't buying this, sugar. You want me to believe you came onto that hot ass then 'got nervous'?"

"I didn't know what I started." Maya responds in a small whisper.

Moxxi scoffs, "Oh please, don't act so innocent."

Maya leans in further looking the sex queen dead in the eyes and whispers in a stern voice. "Moxxi? I was raised and controlled by Monks on Athenas. The people were told I was a smite-full goddess. I had no idea what I started last night," Then, after a short ponderous pause, Maya continues with even more conviction in her tone. "Believe when I tell you, I'm a virgin."

Now it is Moxxi's turn to be shocked and wide eyed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She brings a hand up her mouth realizing the Siren is dead serious.

"There is a reason I was whispering. I don't want everyone to know. I feel like a freak, already." Maya looks down in embarrassment.

"Oh honey, you are no freak. If anything, you are a very rare gem on this planet." Moxxi' winks at Maya. "Tell you what, since you've been such a good sport about this whole interrogation. I have a treat for you. Go to lover boy and I'll have Sephi bring it over to you." Moxxi waves her off.

Maya takes her leave and joins the boys at the booth. She flops down on the not so plush cushion brushing her arm again Axton making her smile inside. She releases a sharp exhale and places her forehead on the table with a thud.

_"That was exhausting."_ Maya thinks to herself with a deep inhale.

An evil chuckle comes from across the table. "Looks like Moxxi put you through a stressful interrogation." Mordecai bring his mug to his lips. "I can only imagine about what." He speaks into the glass.

Maya lifts her head to look at Mordecai. "You ain't kidding. She is way too keen for her own good."

Axton nudges her arm to get her attention. "Are you ok, darlin'?" He asks after swallowing a mouthful of pizza.

Maya looks over at Axton and smiles. "Yeah. She made me feel like a child."

"She did raise five kids, Maya. People fail to remember she's a mother. She's a pro." Mordecai interjects the information.

Sephi, walks up to the table and places a plate and wine glass on the table and leaves.

"Thank you." Maya says over her shoulder. She turns her attention to her lunch. "Is that wine?"

"Sure looks like it." Axton answers. "Try it. I bet it'll taste familiar."

Maya looks at the beverage like it's going to attack her. "I don't know. My stomach is still recovering from last night." She rubs a hand over her torso.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'hair off the dog'?" Mordecai leans in as the question passes his lips. "A drink of that might make you feel better than food."

Maya heeds the alcoholic's advice and raises the glass to her lips. The dark red fluid passes her lips to assault her taste buds. She pulls the glass away and looks at it, as though she just found a long lost friend. "This is from the Abbey. I know I complain about how much I hate that place but they still made great wine." She holds her glass up and twists her body to face the bar. "THANKS MOXXI!"

"My pleasure, sweetness!" Moxxi responds.

With a smile on her face she continues to eat her lunch.

Mordecai chugs the rest of his drink into his gullet. "Well, I'll let you two love-birds alone. Being a third wheel ain't my style." The Hunter slides out of the booth and walks up to Sephi.

"Here's for my bill, beautiful." He gently smiles at Sephi and the shy girl warmly smiles back taking the money. "You're doing a hell of a job for a first day." He encourages her and hands her a sizable tip.

"Thank you, sir." She looks up.

"Sir doesn't fit me, miss, name's Mordecai." He walks away and exits the bar.

Back at the table Maya and Axton eat in silence for a few minutes. "What did Moxxi grill you about?" Axton breaks the silence.

"She wanted to know what happen last evening." She tears a small piece of pizza off and slowly places it in her mouth.

"From her reaction, I assume you told her."

"It's not like I wanted to but somehow she could tell when I wasn't telling her everything." She looks at Axton apologetically. "She has a strong intuition."

"Meh, I don't care." Axton shrugs." She's bound to know. We weren't, exactly, discreet."

"About last night, I didn't mean to be a tease." Maya exhales a heavy sigh as she can feel her pulse quicken from nerves knotting in her chest. "After what happened and the way you behaved, I can't help but not want to be friends with you."

"What?" Axton looks at her in confusion. "I thought we had a good evening. Sorry, if I did anything to offend you, darlin'." He turns back to his meal with a disappointed look plastered on his face.

Maya's heart skips a beat realizing her misguiding words and she shifts in her seat so her body is facing the man. "Oh . . . No Axton, that's not what I meant." She places her hand on his shoulder which causes the Commando to pull away.

"Then what do you mean? Because, I foolishly thought our relationship was getting better." The anger and disappointment is emanating from his voice.

"Axton, that's what I am saying." She pulls his chin up to look in his eyes. "I realized while talking to Moxxi, I like you more than a friend." She responds to the smile growing on Axton's face with a grin and playfully shoulder checks him. "Silly man, jumping to conclusions before I can finish." Maya stuffs her mouth with the last bite of her pizza.

"So then . . . what do you want to do today, honey?" Axton returns the shoulder check with the question. They both smile contently.

To be continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3

FYI: In this Borderlands universe the New-U stations do not exist. I wrote them off as a game gimmick.

Note: Borderlands and its characters are the sole property of Gearbox games and 2/k

The Unexpected Bump in the Road

Two weeks have passed since Axton and Maya decided to become a couple but when Lilith said there was still more work to be done. She wasn't kidding. Since, the moment at the bar the two vault hunters have been extremely busy and haven't been able to find much ample time to spend with each other. Maya has finally been able to ask Lilith about her Siren lineage and has been training almost non-stop, at Lilith's demand. With Lilith having more field experience, her siren powers have more stamina. Even though, their specific powers are different that doesn't stop Lilith from pushing Maya to the limit every day.

On the flip side, Axton has been lending a helpful hand to Moxxi. Sephi, in spite of her blonde hair, turns out be quite the brain and idea fabricator and convinces Moxxi to clean up her bar so she can draw a bigger crowd and eventually expand. Being someone who likes better business prospects, Moxxi allows Sephi to indulge her ideas and draw them up but, of course, all decisions are finalized with the owner. But, before any changes can be made inside the bar, the roof had been in need of repair, from the Hyperion mortar fire when Sanctuary went air borne. Salvador has also been lending a hand, as well as Scooter when he can spare the time from the garage.

After a long morning, baking in the Pandora sun hammering out sheet metal to finish up Moxxi's roof, Salvador and Axton decide to take a break and Scooter returns to his garage. They climb off the roof and enter the bar to hop up on a stool.

Moxxi greets her helpers with a cordial smile and their usual water and cold wet towels. "Here ya' go boys."

"Tanks Moxxi." Salvador takes the cool cloth and drapes it over his neck after wiping the sweat from his face.

"No, thank you for repairing my roof." She looks over both of their muscled chests and arms. "And the daily view."

"You actually don't mind looking at this gorilla, Moxxi?" Axton snickers and points a thumb to Salvador and pulls his white T-shirt on.

"Hey!" Salvador yells offended. "I'm surprised any woman would want to look a' you, muchacho flaco, bastante."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak, giliolla." Axton has trouble with the little Spanish he tries to pick up from Salvador and Mordecai. "What did you just call me?" Axton asks in his tough guy voice.

Salvador faces Axton and laughs and puffs out his chest. "Dat wa'ntin' a word, GI-LI-PO-LLAS." Salvador makes sure to stress each syllable. " 'tupid, puta." Salvador waves a hand at him in annoyance.

"I may not know Spanish very well but I have an idea what 'puta' mea-." Axton is cut off.

"Ok! Come on boys! Calm yourselves!" Moxxi scolds the bickering children. "Even though, I would love to see you 'RASLE' it out, hmmm graarrr. I would rather not have to send my handymen to Dr. Zed before the roof is done. Besides, I just happen to not be prejudice about body types." She winks at them.

"Oh!" Moxxi remembers something. "Sephi has the kitchen up and running but she said; the new menu won't be ready for another week or so."

Axton chuckles calming down from his argument, "Geez Moxxi, two weeks on the job and she's improved your bar ten-fold. I have noticed an increase of traffic."

"Yeah, she's a real doll." Moxxi compliments her employee. "She's been working almost non-stop. It would make me feel bad but it makes her happy and I love to watch her work."

"Wonder wha's motivatin' her?" The Gunserker asks in his scruffy grunt.

Moxxi shrugs. "Maybe has to do with her love of cooking she mentioned. Which reminds me; she wanted some guinea pigs to try out something she has been working on. So, if my handymen would like to be her's, I could have her make you guys something that isn't pizza, if you're hungry."

"I is always 'ungery, Moxxi." Salvador responds with a hearty laugh.

Moxxi looks to Axton. "Yeah. Why not? It will be interesting to eat something from here that isn't Pizza." He responds nonchalantly.

"Sephi?" Moxxi calls the girl over.

The blonde walks over to the bar's edge. She is wearing a dark, forest green blouse that is loose and unbuttoned just enough so a black lace bra can be seen. The shirt compliments her green eyes and is tucked into a pair of slim fitting, black pants and the bottoms are covered up in a pair of knee high black leather boots. The whole outfit was picked out by Moxxi to not only attract more customers but to make the shy girl more confident and show off her tiny but curvy silhouette.

"Yes Moxxi?" The girl responds with a smile.

"These two boys are willing to try out your food." Sephi's excited smile grows with every passing word. "So, I'll take care of business out here if you want to go do your thing."

"I would love to!" The girl bursts and faces her two test subjects. "I guess it would be considered lunch time? So, I can make you two sandwiches? I know it doesn't sound like much but . . . ooh, just wait and see!"

"Uhh ok . . . Sounds good, mi bella." Salvador winks at Sephi. Axton nods in agreement.

After the girl leaves Axton elbows Salvador. "Aren't you the sweet talker?" Even though, the Commando has no idea what "mi bella" means.

"No 'arm in tryin right?" Salvador grins. "Sum girls might like a 'gorilla'."

"I guess, Sal, Whatever makes you sleep better." Axton smiles and places a firm pat on his right shoulder.

"So when do you think the roof will be finished, Sugar?" Moxxi asks Axton.

Axton swallows some water before responding. "Well, you had a lot of sheet metal busted up there. I am surprised the damage wasn't more extensive; like, a big fucking hole. Anyway, I estimate if all goes well," Axton ponders a bit, "By the middle of the week."

"Oh? So soon?" I'll miss my daily show." She smiles at both of them as Sephi emerges from the back with two plates.

Sephi is grinning from ear to ear with excitement. "Now, I want you to try this before I tell you what it is." She places the sandwiches in front of her customers.

"Frankly, that kind of makes me nervous, Sephi." Axton states with a slight chuckle. "But, what the hell? It couldn't be any worse than Moxxi's pizza." He smiles and winks at Moxxi. In turn, Moxxi opens her mouth wanting to retort but absorbs the comment realizing it's a friendly joke and crosses her arms.

Both men raise their sandwiches bumping them together as Sephi looks intently at her tasters with her breath held. Bites are finally taken and Sephi waits for the tense moment to pass. Finally, both of the men's eyeballs almost bug out of their head with delight.

Salvador tries to speak but his mouth is too full to form a coherent sentence.

Axton actually swallows his food before speaking. "Ok, this is really effing good, Sephi." He points at his sandwich while giving his critique. "I mean I can't believe there is tomato on this and the meat! It is sooo good. What the hell is it?"

"It is a lightly salted and smoked Bullymong meat." She smiles and looks at the dumbfounded Vault Hunters. "I am having some of the supplies come from Eden-6, where I still have culinary contacts; Mordecai bagged the Bullymong and I did the rest. I was even able to bake the rolls last evening." The Blonde's aurora is oozing with self-confidence.

"Bullymong or not, dis is good." Salvador finally empties his mouth to form an actual compliment. "Da last time I had sumtin' dis good was from mi Abuela." Salvador sighs with nostalgia and then he makes himself feel better with another bite.

Axton looks to Sephi. "Anytime you need a guinea pig in the future. . ." He smiles and points at himself and then gives the chef a thumbs-up.

"I'll keep both of you in mind." Satisfied with the outcome; Sephi returns to her work, allowing her customers to enjoy their Smoked Bullymong Sandwiches.

"You have a little gold mine in that girl, Moxxi." Axton informs her before taking another slow bite.

"Noted." Moxxi responds with a smile before stepping away.

"What's noted?" A tired voice speaks from behind Axton followed by arms wrapping around his waist and a pair of blue lips kissing the back of his neck. She gives him a gentle squeeze before stepping to the left of her boyfriend.

Maya proceeds to place both hands on either side of his head, making him shift his body so she can stand between his legs. Axton sets his food on the plate and places both hands on Maya's hips pulling her in after she ceases his mouth with hers. Once in the kiss, she wraps her arms around Axton's neck and they press into each other as if they plan to meld together. After a long inhale through her nose to absorb Axton's calming, manly scent, Maya breaks the contact only to utter in a whisper. "So much better." She collects a few more quick kisses before taking a seat.

"Hey Maya?" Salvador calls to the Siren. "Where's my kiss, huh?" He asks jokingly.

"You don't get one, Salvador." Maya glares at the Gunzerker.

Axton looks over to Salvador. "And sorry Sal but I never share and I am not going to start." He turns his attention back toward Maya.

"So, what was noted?" Maya reiterates her question.

"Oh… uh…" Axton completely forgot the answer from Maya's awe inspiring kiss; until, he looks over at his plate. He picks up the Bullymong sandwich. "Here, try this!" Axton shoves the half eaten sandwich in her face.

"Hmph, I'm not very hungry." Maya sighs and pushes the sandwich out of her face and leans her head on the bar sideways so she can see Axton. "I just want to sleep but I am too sore."

Axton mentally absorbs Maya's state and looks at her with concern before smiling and shoving the sandwich back in her face. "This will make you feel better, I can guarantee it. And, if it doesn't, I'll do anything you ask me, hon." She looks up at the man with skeptical eyes. He smiles at her, sincerely trying to make her feel better.

"Could you get Lilith off my busties?" Maya sits up to lean on the bar with her elbows and crosses her legs.

"I could try." Axton replies while keeping the sandwich in its place. "I can't promise anything."

With a heavy sigh the Siren takes a bite. Just as Axton predicted, Maya's eyes light up and she admits defeat in the small wager. Axton shares the rest of his sandwich with Maya, after explaining to her what it is.

"You look like hell, honey." Axton states in a concerned tone.

"I feel like hell." The Siren exhales sharply. "I'm regretting Lilith as an information source and trainer. She is so overzealous. She is almost as bad as Brother Sophis. The only redeeming quality is; she isn't extorting money out of people.

"She's only trying to make ya stronger." Axton places a hand on her back and moves it in a circular motion to sooth Maya.

"I'm definitely feeling stronger, when I'm not sore." Maya is still irritated. "Why does she have to push so hard?" She buries her face in hands and proceeds to run them back through her short hair.

"She probably doesn't want to lose anybody, else." Axton's smiles sullenly.

Maya mimic Axton's expression. "When did you become so insightful?" She leans over to kiss Axton.

"Everyone has their moments, except Sal." They hear an irritated grunt come from the insulted man. Axton grins and accepts Maya's request for another kiss.

Maya breaks the kiss and she looks to Moxxi who returns to the bar. "Don't stop because I showed up." Moxxi looks Maya over. "You look like you could use a beer." Moxxi tells the Siren.

"No, just water, please. I'm feeling too dehydrated for alcohol." Maya smiles briefly and weekly.

"Whatever makes you feel better, sugar." Moxxi slides a glass of water to Maya.

"So how did you get away from your drill sergeant?" Axton asks Maya.

"My savior was Mordecai. He received a distress call at HQ and echoed Lil." Maya faces Axton and drinks her water down in one tilt. After catching her breath she continues. "I have a feeling we're going to be sent on a mission. Surprisingly, I am looking forward to it. I really need to shoot something. I know Lilith is my 'Siren Sister' but I am so close to just slugging her in the face." She pounds the side of her fist onto the bar.

"Whoa! Easy hon." Axton places his hand over Maya's clenched fist. Her fist relaxes and she opens her hand to hold Axton's loving touch.

"I'm good, I'm good." Maya exhales and looks at Axton with a warm smile.

"I could use a little action myself. For the past two weeks the only thing I've done is repair this roof and hammer out sheet metal. Good physical exercise but I don't want my combat skills getting rusty."

"I could use some target practice." Salvador chimes into the conversation, again.

As if on cue, Lilith echoes the Vault Hunters and orders them to headquarters. After Axton informs Moxxi of the delay Salvador, Maya and Axton walk over to Crimson Raider headquarters and climb the stairs to the holographic map. Mordecai and Lilith are next to each other standing by the table discussing something and Zero is coolly leaning against the wall to the left of the archway his teammates enter.

"What's going on?" Axton greets the veteran vault hunters.

Mordecai looks up from the map. "We gotta distress call from a guy named Shade in the desert town of Oasis."

"Yeah, apparently pirates have decided to pay him a visit." Lilith continues. "He's hiding out in his stand and is safe for now but it's only a matter of time before they break it down and do who only knows what to the poor guy."

"Probably eat him." Mordecai answers in his mellow tone. "The pirates in that area have been known for cannibalism."

"Isn't that everywhere on this planet?" Axton asks rhetorically. "Anyway, so that's all we have to do? Go to Oasis have some target practice and save Shade?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Mordecai answers.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like much of a challenge." Axton sounds disappointed.

Maya glares at Axton because he is sounding like his old self, "_Old habits die hard, I guess_." She thinks to herself. Then she looks around the room and pipes up, "Where's Gaige? Isn't she joining us?"

"No, she has work to do with Scooter." Lilith answers. "They're making sure Sanctuary isn't going to fall out of the sky."

"Yeah, that would be a bad day." Mordecai walks over to the couch and flops himself down and opens a bottle of Rakkale and proceeds to drink.

"Well, I gotta get my equipment and suit up." Axton informs his team.

Maya looks around. "So, do I."

"I be waitin' at Pierce Station den. I is always ready." Salvador walks out of the room.

Axton looks at Zero who nods and follows the Gunzerker.

Axton and Maya go their separate ways to gear up at their respected residences. Once at pierce station Axton notices Maya waiting outside leant against one of the pillars.

"You ready for some target practice?" Axton asks.

"Oh hell yeah!" Maya responds enthusiastically. "But, before we go I want to apologize for the past two weeks. I wasn't avoiding you by any means."

Axton puts his hand up before she can start her next rambling sentence. "No need to apologize, darlin'. Yeah, the last two weeks sucked ass but the whole Siren thing is important to you and you never know when you will need to be even more badass." He thinks for a moment and a wicked grin forms across his face. "You know, when we get back, you can-uhh always make it up to me." He winks at her.

Maya's face turns red. "I think I am ready to try it." She smiles shyly.

Axton leans down to her lips. "I won't disappoint you." He conveys as a promise before kissing her.

"_I love you."_ Maya thinks to herself as the kiss is broken. For some reason she can't bring herself to utter those words a loud.

"Let's go rescue Shade." Axton heads to the travel station with Maya right behind him.

" 'Bout time you two showed up." Salvador is growing impatient and it is obvious he is itching for a firefight.

"It was only like fifteen minutes tops." Axton verbally pushes back.

"You know I can't tell time, felt a lot longer." The Gunzerker grumbles and turns his attention to the fast travel station. "Get dis ting goin', I wanna shoot sumtin."

"Calm yourself my friend/ the battle will soon start there/ we are off." Zero chimes in as Axton activates the fast travel station.

Once at their destination, Salvador rushes ahead a bit before stopping out of confusion.

"HEY! Where're da damn pirates?" Salvador asks.

Axton calmly walks past him and points to a sign before saying. "They're in Oasis. We gotta follow the ol' shitty, gray road." Axton responds like a wise ass.

"This is an odd spot for a fast travel station." Maya muses as she looks around." Hey, wait." She calls after Axton who is already near the bend with Salvador. "Why don't we use one these?" Maya spots the Catch-A-Ride station.

"Not necessary. I can already see a corner of the town." He responds just loud enough so she can hear him.

Zero walks over to Maya after checking out the Catch-A-Ride station. "It's not working." He says dryly and continues walking. Both of them catch up to Axton and Salvador who at this point are crouched behind a rock. Axton is looking through his sniper scope scouting out the infestation.

"Will ya shoot sumting already, I is gettin antsy." Salvador grunts.

"Just cool it Sal." Axton juts his arm out in front the impatient man. "Even though, this should be a cake walk after what we've been through, it's still not wise to go in half-cocked and guns blazing. Shields only absorb so many bullets." He turns his attention back to his sniper scope. "Dammit, I can see the center of town somewhat but that fucking palm tree is in the way. He looks around for a better vantage point. He spots it.

"Ok this is what we're going to do. Zero? Sal? You see the top corner of that building?" Both look up at where Axton is pointing and they nod. "Maya and I are advancing to the rock below the neon sign. If it is all clear, I'll give you the signal to advance to the building. Then, stay behind it until I give the signal, which will be me sniping a pirate in the head. Then you can shoot all you want Sal, I just want to try and create an air of confusion."

"But what if dat don't work and ya jus' piss 'em off?" Salvador asks impatiently.

"Oh, I have something for that." Maya smiles sinisterly. "It'll be a surprise." Maya arms herself with an SMG called the Stopping Plasma Caster.

"Ok then," Axton nods at Maya who nods back. Axton quickly and swiftly runs in a crouch position followed by Maya and they successfully reach their destination. Axton keeps Maya behind him whilst he looks around at Zero and Salvador's destination. After, He looks at the tops of the roofs for perches he waves his teammates to move.

Once in place, Axton looks through his scope again before having Maya kneel by his side and whispers to her. "I count ten but that doesn't mean there aren't more. You have a sniper on you?"

"Yeah." The SMG disappears into her back pack and she pulls out the Fashionable Volcano.

"Nice!" He notices a similarity between her weaponry. "You like your fire weapons, don't you?"

She snorts softly with a laugh. Then whispers "Kill it with fire." She looks at Axton through the corner of her eyes before looking through her scope.

"You are scary sometimes." He turns his attention to his site. "_But, it's hot._" He thinks to himself. "See the pirate leaning against the van like he has not a care in the world?"

Maya takes a brief moment. "Mmhmm."

"That's your target. "After a moment moving his sniper, "Ok, I got my target, on the count of three, take his head off. One . . . two . . . three."

In perfect unison the shots fire taking off both heads. Unfortunately, Salvador was right and all it did was piss off the band of pirates. Just like kicking a bee hive; more pirates show up to the party and the enemy quickly multiples.

"Fuck, I hate it when Sal's right." Axton quickly packs his sniper and pulls out a Torgue Machine Gun.

At that moment Maya and Axton hear the Gunzerker yell, "Finally!" And they see him rush in with his guns blazing.

"How is he not dead?" Axton muses.

Maya ignores the question. "As promised, it's time for my surprise." Axton watches as his girlfriend's arm starts to glow. She raises her hand towards her targeted victim. The Commando shifts his sights to Oasis and he recognizes the deadly sphere as it plucks up an enemy. Then out of nowhere it sucks five more victims in before electrocuting them.

His eyes widen. "Holy shit! That was awesome! Six enemies in one move."

"Yeah, pretty cool but it tired out my arm more than I realized it would. I'm gonna need a moment." She sits behind the rock rubbing her tattooed arm.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just help Zero and Salvador. I'll be right behind you." He looks at her with a questionable stare. "Being your girlfriend doesn't make me fragile. I'll be right behind you." She yells at him and nudges his arm.

Axton advances towards the town and joins the firefight. As promised, Maya jumps out from behind her cover and follows Axton into battle.

"Welcome to my lovely town of Oasis, strangers." A flaky voice greets them on the echo. "Now, IF YOU COULD PLEASE, SAVE ME FROM THE FILTHY SAND PIRATES TRYING TO STEAL MY WATER!"

The Vault Hunters are too enthralled with battle to even bat an eyelash at Shade. After a few minutes the team is victorious at the center of town and it appears to be clear of pirates.

Axton is standing in the middle of town next to his turret. He collapses his tool and faces the other Vault Hunters. "That wasn't so hard."

The silence is broken by Shade on the echo. "Now, all you have to do is find No-beard and kill him and the town will be safe."

Just as Shade utters the name No-beard, Axton looks to his left shoulder to find a dirty, grubby hand with a firm hold. Before, He can react, he feels a sharp pain. Then, something solid strikes the middle of his back through his pack lurching him forward a bit. He looks down and about five inches of a very pointy cutlass blade is protruding from his stomach.

Author's Note: Sorry PurpleNinjaCat278. No sexy time in this chapter only a huge cliffhanger. Unlike Maya, I am a tease. . . With my writing. ;-)

I'd hate to beg but please review. The insight from another party, whether positive or negative, is essential for improving my writing style in my novel. I must know what I am doing right and what I can improve upon. I am a big girl and I can take criticism. I do, however, apologize for some of the errors. I try to perfect my work by rereading it three times before posting it but proofing your own work is difficult. I infinitely thank those who have reviewed this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Mace63 for you kind words. Also, the weapons I mentioned for Maya are weapons I actually have in the game for my Siren. Lastly, I meant to apologize beforehand but If Salvador's Spanish was off in the last chapter it's because I tried to piece the phrases together using a dictionary. I don't trust Google translate. I took French in High School and I say to you readers; Je vous remerci tous beaucoup et apprecier l'histoire.

Note; I do not own Bordelands they are the sole property of Gearbox Games and 2/k.

The Unexpected Power

The eerie sensation of déjà vu overwhelms Maya's body with fear as she witnesses the man she loves be skewered by a ruthless pirate. All she can see is him in pain. The pirate twists the blade before pulling it out and Axton's grimace hardens before he is discarded in the dirt like trash.

"AXTON!" The Siren wants to scream but has lost her voice. She hears an evil laugh; an evil roaring chuckle come from the pirate named No Beard. The sadistic laugh penetrates her very mind and soul and the fear she feels melt into pure anger and poisonous hatred. The expression on her face cannot convey the multitude of wrath in her being. Her body starts to quiver and her arm starts to glow slightly brighter than usual.

No Beard steps over his victim still laughing heartily. He takes a few steps before drawing a pistol. Zero and Salvador are in shock and disbelief at the familiarity of the situation and slowly raise their weapons but before they can pull the trigger, No Beard is lifted into the air by Maya's phaselock.

"You have unleashed the wrath of a siren, FUCKER!" Their attention diverts to Maya whose voice is primal, shrill and full of unbridled rage. Her facial expression is ravenous enough to make even the Assassin's skin crawl.

With her phaselocking arm occupied, she switches guns with the other. She pulls out her shot gun manufactured by Jakobs and directs it at the bubble before slamming it into the ground. The pirate hits the ground knees first. A sickening crack can be heard as his knee caps shatter. He yelps in pain and his back hits the dirt. His pistol skitters away. Maya quickly advances on the object of her anger. He raises his sword trying to attack from the dirt but Maya kicks the writhing pirate's arm out of the way before immobilizing it with her foot. He tries to swing with his other fist but before he can strike his arm is almost blown off by the devastating effects of Maya's Doc's Quad.

"FUCK YOU!" Maya spits. She pumps in the next round and shoots his other arm while yelling, "FUCK YOU, FUCKING ASSHOLE!" An expression of fear mixed with pain washes over his face as he looks up at his grim reaper. Maya places a foot on his chest and aims her last shot at his head. "BURN IN HELL!" Maya pulls the trigger and No Beard's head becomes a red smear in the dirt. She kicks the twitching corpse in the side. She huffs out her anger in large breaths while lowering her shot gun to the side. She manages to real in her sanity.

Her heart sinks to her stomach as a familiar voice whispers her name in a pained and weak voice. She turns her upper body to see Axton lying in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes start to well up with tears. She discards her weapon as she rushes to Axton's side. She removes his backpack and props him up on her lap so she can apply pressure. She places her shaking tattooed hand over his wound and supports his head with her other arm.

Axton smiles weakly and looks up at the frighten Siren. "I didn't know you cared so much about me." Referring to the wrath she unleashed on No-beard. He winks slowly and smiles.

She cracks a smile through the tears streaming down her face before laughing nervously and places her bloody hand on his face to stroke his cheek. "Of Course, I do." She kisses his forehead.

"That's good to know." He inhales slowly and labored. "I'm sorry I have to leave."

Maya's mind and body are shaking. "Then do . . . don't. You . . . you can't leave me!" She whispers to him while her nerves make her stutter slightly.

"I don't think I have a choice." Axton's voice grows weaker. He finally loses consciousness.

Zero and Salvador approach just close enough to observe what's happening and their heads hang low in disbelief and silence. Their guns fall out of their hands.

Maya pleads to all that is holy to save Axton as she unzips his jacket and rips his T-shirt open to look at the horrifying wound. The twist of the cutlass blade left an odd hole right below Axton's chest. She places her shaking hand over the wound once more, watching his breathing grow slower. She lays her ear on his chest, closes her eyes and listens to his slowing heartbeat. She whimpers helplessly keeping her head on his chest. The Siren's emotions are flooded with love and sorrow as she pleads silently over and over again for him to come back.

Salvador and Zero are still trying to wrap their minds around how the hell this happened as they look on at their comrades. They stand in silence a few moments allowing Maya her time to mourn.

The Gunzerker notices Maya's tattoos. "Uuh . . . Maya?" Salvador tries to get her attention but she ignores him and holds Axton closer as her tattoos start to glow white. Before Salvador or Zero can cover their eyes a bright flash of purple and white light blinds them. As fast as the light emerges it disappears.

"What was that?" Zero asks in his usual raspy, monotone voice.

"Da hell?" Salvador asks as his vision adjusts itself and he looks over to Maya who is still knelt beside Axton with her head on his chest and wings made of white light like Angel's sprouting from her back. Axton's hand moves slightly. The Gunzerker isn't sure if his mind is playing tricks on him so he steps closer keeping his eyes on the hand. Axton's fingers start to flex into the dirt and Salvador realizes it isn't his mind fooling him.

"Hey, Maya?" He calls to her, in a booming tone. The Siren's arm is still glowing.

"Leave me alone Sal!" Maya stays firm in her position as she sniffles from crying. "You know? I realized just today, I love him." Maya's voice is soft and barely above a whisper. "I should've said something but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Now, I can't." Her wings fade.

Axton's chest rises sharply with a silent gasp. "Can't is an ugly word, darlin'." Axton says with a strain in his voice and he lifts his hand to lay it on Maya's back, which startles the grief-stricken woman.

"What the fuck?" She asks quickly. Her eyes open wide and her body bolt up and she scramble backward only to fall on her but. Her breathing is shallow and rapid for a moment. She gathers her thoughts. "I don't understand." She looks at her bloody hands then at Axton's chest.

"I don't either but I know I'm not dead." Axton grunts as he lifts himself into a sitting position. He rests a hand on his chest and looks down at the sticky, red fluid. "Is . . . Is this my blood?"

Maya nods her head trying to understand. She shifts her body into a kneeling position before sitting on her ankles. "I heard your heart beat slow-down." The Siren removes her glove and places her palm on his chest. She wipes away the blood. Where the cutlass wound once was; a white scar remains. "Your wound is gone. Well, you got a scar but . . ." They look at each other very confused.

"Like a ship on choppy waters/ your emotions awoke a new power/ you can heal." Zero informs them poetically.

"What?" Maya asks trying to understand his analogy. "Me?" She looks up at Zero who nods a yes.

"Yeah, your arm did dis… uh … whole glowy, white ting and den you blinded me. Den you grew des' angelic wings." Salvador recollects.

"So, you saved me." Axton smiles turning his attention back to his savior, "I guess I owe you big time." He winks at her.

Happy tears start to slide down her face. "_What's wrong with me?" _She asks herself, "_I don't cry. Ugh, I shouldn't be crying like this._" She realizes and quickly inhales to gather herself and wipes them away.

"You're getting blood all over your face." Axton raises her chin in his hand and looks her in the eyes.

She looks up smiling. Instead of saying anything that would make more tears flow; she lunges forward into Axton's lap wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Maya buries her face to his neck and kisses it. Axton returns the embrace and strokes her back to calm her down.

"I'd hate to innerupt' up dis momen' but, uh, we should find dis Shade guy." Salvador breaks the silence.

Axton brings his lips up to her ear and covers it with his hand so Salvador and Zero can't hear his whisper. "I know you're relieved you won't die a virgin but we should finish what we came here to do." He smiles to himself.

Maya releases her embrace and quickly stands up with a scowl on her face. "You're such a jackass!" She leans down and punches him hard in the pectoral.

"Ow!" Axton squeezes his sore chest while laughing.

The Siren steps away, "How in the hell did I fall for a jackass like you?"

"I'm charming and irresistible." Axton answers her rhetorical question with a wise ass smirk. He lifts himself up slowly and picks up his back pack.

"Whatever." Maya scoffs and rolls her eyes. She reclaims her shot gun and steps towards the Boardwalk.

Maya refocuses on the task at hand and looks around. "He could be anywhere in this ghost town." She places her hands on her hips and shifts them to the left. She is still a little annoyed and just wants the quest to be over with. "Hey Shade! Where the hell are ya so we can go home?!"

The Kitty Kream stand opens revealing her answer. "I am Shade and you . . . YOU guys are the coolest people I have ever seen. Please don't go. Please!"

"Well, we've rid your town of the Pirates as asked so as long as your safe, we will be go-" Maya is cut off by Shade.

"But don't you guys want to find the Lost Treasure of the Sands?" Shade attempts to gather their attention. It only works on Salvador and Zero as they step closer to the Kitty Kream stand.

"What kinda treasure?" Salvador asks thoroughly intrigued.

"All I know, is it was a treasure owned by Captain Blade and it is buried somewhere out in the sands." Shade answers. "Captain Scarlet knows more. She is located in Wurmwater and she could use some tough guys like you."

Salvador leans on the counter of the Kitty Kream stand. "Oh yeah? Well, it sound like fun. Fixin' da roof is borin' me. I'm in." He looks to Axton who is at this point standing next to Maya. "How 'bout you?"

Axton rubs his still exposed chest. "I would love to, as long as I don't get stabbed in the back again." His voice is still a bit weak.

Salvador looks to Zero. "Sounds like a challenge/ I'm getting bored in Sanctuary/ I count me in."

Maya is the last to respond but before she can, Axton almost makes a face plant on the Boardwalk. Luckily, Maya had been keeping an eye on him and catches him and swings his arm over her shoulders. "Nope, I think we are heading back to Sanctuary."

Axton comes too, "Hey Honey." He looks at Maya. "You ready to find treasure?"

"No I am not and neither are you." Maya responds.

Axton forms a frowny face. "Aww, common."

"You can barely stand so hell no!" She makes the decision final. "And, I should really ask Lilith about this development in my powers anyway. You guys have fun."

"OH YEAH WE WILL!" Salvador responds.

Axton stabilizes on his own feet and the couple starts walking back to the Fast Travel station.

"The treasure would've been fun to find." Axton pouts as they walk up to their transportation.

"Maybe. But, not at the extent of your life." Maya responds sincerely and she punches in the destination sending them back to Pierce Station.

The transportation leaves Axton woozy and Maya forces him to let her help him to headquarters. The two are covered in splotches of Axton's blood as they walk through town, causing some of the saner citizens to look at them questionably.

The two Vault Hunters limp up to the second floor of headquarters and into the map room as it is commonly referred to.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lilith asks as they enter the Map room.

"I was mortally wounded but got better . . . somewhat." Axton answers.

"OMG! What?!" Gaige shrieks and is up on her feet and over to Axton in two seconds flat. She inspects Axton's torso, "I don't see any stab wounds." She says after not being able to find a wound and pokes at the man's abdomen childishly.

Maya points to the white scar right below his chest. "Yeah, he did and he almost died but I healed him."

Lilith looks at Maya as if a third eye sprouted from her forehead "You . . . healed him?" Lilith is intrigued by Maya's power development and steps closer. "How did that happen?"

"I was hoping we could talk about that." Maya continues to help Axton over to the couch.

"Hey, where's Zero and Salvador?" Mordecai asks.

"They're fine. They decided to go treasure hunting." Axton informs Mordecai as he sits down. "I wanted to join them but mother here decided against it after I passed out." He nudges Maya sitting next to him.

Maya glares at him. "For your own good."

"See?" Axton teases.

"Oh, screw you." Maya responds elbowing him in the side while noticing Axton's head nod and smirk causing her exhale loudly and shake her head.

"Well, If ya'll 're done bickering like a ol' married couple," Scooter interrupts. "We've got a pro'lem."

"Is there something wrong with Sanctuary?" Maya asks remembering what Gaige and Scooter were doing before they left.

"Nope, Sanctuary is good and can fly for a while now." Scooter answers.

"The whole inspecting Sanctuary was a ruse." Gaige explains.

"Then, what's the problem?" Axton asks.

"Well," Gaige and Scooter lift a lifeless robot onto the holographic map which has a protective tarp splayed over it. "This is the problem." Gaige presents.

The two recognize the upside down, yellow and white striped box and Maya steps up to the table. "So . . . Someone finally decided to deactivate Clap-trap because he's annoying?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Axton injects his opinion.

"Well, there is that." Gaige answers. "But it's what we know we won't find after discovering him in this condition." Scooter opens a panel on Clap-trap's side and Gaige reaches inside with her prosthetic arm and pulls out an echo recorder.

"Since we are trying to wipe Hyperion off the map, we sent Clap-trap on a mission to gather some information." Lilith answers.

"Only Lil', Gaige, Scooter and I knew about it." Mordecai has his back lent against the archway leading to the balcony.

"Considering the devastating blow we gave Hyperion, we wanted to get employee profiles and names to avoid any plants they might send to try and retaliate." Lilith starts explaining the reason for the mission.

". . . And since Claptrap is Hyperion tech and has the most recent software to excess the systems, you sent him?" Axton interjects. "No wonder it's been so quiet around here."

"Exactly, Amigo." Mordecai answers and Axton looks satisfied with himself.

"He was due back today and he must've come back when I was asleep." Gaige starts to explain. "I was going to extract the information from the extra memory I put in him as soon I woke up but someone got to him before I did and ripped out the files and disabled him. Which means; we already have someone from Hyperion on board this ship and was afraid to be identified by him. I could try to restore him but it would take a while to fabricate obsolete parts."

"You wouldn't have to fabricate if they already exist, right?" Axton asks.

"That's true but he is the last of his product line, where am I going to find the parts?" The engineer asks.

"You never have been to his place on the southern self. He had old steward bots everywhere." Axton informs Gaige.

"That would make it easier but his memory board was ripped out. Even if I did restore him he wouldn't be able to recollect who took the information. He would just be back to his old annoying self." Gaige looks away in defeat only to perk up, again. "But, luckily I thought ahead and hid this ECHO recorder on the roof of his shell." She holds up the item. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"You are one smart teenager." Maya compliments the Mechromancer.

"What else would expect? I am the best engineer like EVER!" Gaige states with attitude and the utmost confidence.

She plays back the recording:

After some white noise a pair of footsteps can be heard followed by Clap-trap's programmed happy voice. "Is that you minion? Cause if it is, I got the information you ask for." The Steward bot's voice pauses for a moment. "Hey! I know you. You're Blaire, right? I saw you when I first rolled off the line seven years ago. Uh oh." Another brief pause, "Hey . . . HEY! Help! What do you thi-" Clap-trap is silenced.

Just as Gaige was about to turn off the recording a deep, sultry, feminine voice breaks the silence. "Sorry Clap-trap but you're annoying. Dad is counting on me and I can't have my cover blown." The clanking of metal can be heard followed by footsteps walking away.

"Fuck!" Gaige whispers quietly to herself. "She sounds like a stone-cold bitch."

"Does the voice sound familiar to anyone?" Lilith asks looking around the room at the heads shaking 'no'.

"What do we do?" Maya asks

"It looks like we have to keep this quiet." Moredcai answers. "Until we can flush out whoever is responsible and ruin whatever plans they have. We have to pretend nothing happen and be on alert."

"I agree with Mordecai." Lilith nods her head. "Scooter we need you to keep your mouth shut also. You think you can do that?"

"Oh hell, nobody really talks to me anyway," Scooter answers sullenly. "Why I work on cars all'he time." He laughs nervously.

"Good." Lilith is satisfied.

"Well, I best be gettin' back to da garage before anyone becomes serspious, then." Scooter walks out of the room and out of the building.

"This means you're going to have to rebuild Clap-trap and get him back in Sanctuary, ASAP." Mordecai orders Gaige.

"Looks like I'll be visiting the southern self, after all." Gaige muses.

"Do you need any assistance?" Axton offers as he finds the strength to stand up, just barely.

"No, it looks like you'll only get in the way, anyway." Gaige looks at Axton's bloodied . . . everything with a funny expression. "Besides I got Death-trap so I won't be going alone. I did some kick-ass modifications on him and need to test him anyway. It works." She picks up Clap-trap with Mordecai's help and they sit him in the corner. Finally, Gaige takes the tarp protecting the holographic map and drapes it over her next project and exists the building to start her quest.

After, Lilith's sights follow the Mechromancer out the room she looks over to Maya before walking over to Axton and examining his scar like Gaige did.

"Geez, all of these women checking me out; what is a man to do?" Axton cracks sarcastically lifting the mood in the room and earning another elbow jab from Maya.

Lilith ignores Axton's wise crack and turns to her sister siren fairly speechless but manages to ask, "I don't understand. Through all of your training you never displayed any healing abilities. How about, when you were with the Order?"

Maya responds with a head shake. "All Brother Sophis wanted to teach me was how to destroy and be smite-full. Zero said something about my emotions causing this power to wake. I was overwhelmed with. . ." She looks around a little nervous to express her softer feelings in front of multiple people. ". . . Heartache."

"Well, wrath and love are two of the most dangerous and powerful emotions." Mordecai says insightfully. "If wrath kills? Why can't love heal?"

After a moment of mulling over the hunters words, "I think Mordecai is right." Maya looks away from Mordecai and back to Lilith. "All my life I was trained to use my powers in hateful situations and kill things. And finally, I come across a reason to to heal."

"Well, it's a damn handy power to have." Lilith smiles and chuckles slightly, "I guess I can't call you killer anymore."

"I don't know, I you should've seen what I did to Pirate that stabbed him in the back." Maya recollects her devastation. "He's a red smear in the town center of Oasis."

"It wouldn't be wise to thoroughly piss her off." Axton warns with a smile as he wraps an arm around the woman that saved his hide.

"Axton? It isn't wise to piss off any Siren." Lilith retorts. "Either way, you two look like you need to shower." Lilith looks at all the dried blood on their skin and clothes. "Go wash up and rest a bit. We will go over all the new citizens since Jack's death and discuss potential Hyperion suspects this evening."

"Well then, I'm going to Moxxi's to get a beer and listen to the chatter. Maybe, I'll get luckly and the damn spy will reveal themselves while drunk. Later." Mordecai walks out of the room.

Lilith watches everyone leave the room and walks out to the balcony to do some heavy thinking.

Once outside Axton stops Maya and pulls her in for a kiss. "So, I'll see you back here?" He asks after pulling away.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks in response. "I thought I was going with you?" Maya asks with a hint of seductiveness in her voice and pulls him back for another kiss.

They pull away from each other and they walk to his apartment with Axton's arm wrapped around Maya. Not for support but a sign of affection as they walk towards his apartment.

Axton opens his door to step inside and Maya follows in behind him. They discard their dirty boots by the door and The Commando throws his pack down. They decide to clean up and Axton being the gentleman he is, allows Maya to take her shower first. She steps into the bathroom and turns the shower on after undressing. She steps under the stream and allows the warm water to wash all of blood and dirt from her face and hair.

She gets an idea. "Hey Axton?" She smiles to herself.

"Yeah!" Axton calls from the other side of the door.

"Come here!" Maya demands with a smile.

The door opens and Axton peek his head inside the shower through the back to be greeted with a pair of wet lips. Hands come up to his face and they try to lure him in while engaged in the sultry kiss.

He resists momentarily. "Hold on, let me get my pants off." He smiles and undresses in the quickest time ever and slips in behind Maya. "Decided to conserve water?"

"If that's what you wanna think." Maya's grin is small and mischievous. "But, I was also thinking we could wash each other's backs."

She leads him under the water with a coy smile and as the stream hits his face she brings her fingers to his cheeks and aids the water in washing off the dirt and blood. Running her hands through his hair she pulls him down slightly and kisses his wet lips. Axton places his hands on her hips then wraps his arms around her slender waist feeling all of her smooth skin in the process. He pulls her in feeling every inch of her gorgeous form on his body and his mind paints her picture behind his closed eyelids. She places her hands on the back of his broad shoulders and pulls away asking for breath in a gasp. Maya leans her head back and to the side exposing her neck. With his tongue flat, Axton slowly tastes her neck from collarbone to jawline and makes her give in to a moan. The soft, girlish moan causes both hands to wander to her luscious ass. His hands give a playful squeeze pushing her pelvis into his hardness while his mouth trails kisses down her warm chest to suckle her pert nipple, rewarding him with her song.

She pulls away causing a disappointed sigh from Axton. "Are you still unsure?"

"Hell no!" Maya replies with a smile. "I just want to get clean so we can continue elsewhere more comfortable." She picks up the soap and lathers her hands up and places them gently on his chest rubbing his muscles in a circular motion.

He pulls the cloth hanging from the rail and lathers it up. "Here this'll work better."

After they wash each other and dry off, Maya quickly walks out the door looking back over her shoulder giving Axton a 'come hither' look. He follows her out the door as she crawls onto his bed and crawls on all fours like an animal to face her soon to become lover. Axton walks over to his bed as Maya lays on her side and props her head up with her arm.

"You really are a goddess." Axton compliments as he sits on the bed sideways and places a hand on her hip.

"Then worship me." She looks at him with lustful eyes. Maya picks up his hand and shifts her weight to her knees and shuffles over him. The bounce of her breasts is mesmerizing and she straddles Axton's waist. He captures her mounds in his hands, kneading into her firm flesh and just as he is about to bite the lure; Maya shifts his lips to hers and captures his mouth in a pure and passionate kiss.

Axton pulls away. The desire to assist his hands at her chest is too strong and he slowly trails his tongue and mouth down her neck, across her collarbone and finally to their destination. She puffs out her chests feeling the need of his touch. She runs her fingers through his hair. Her whole body relaxes, lowering herself on his hips. The friction of Axton's warm erection rubbing against her sensitive arousal earns an involuntary gasp followed by tensing of muscles. Maya lifts up, making Axton briefly halt his actions and look up at her face. "You ok, darlin'?" He breathes in to her skin. He slides his hands down her sides and to her hips then leans his face into the crook of her neck and kisses up to her earlobe.

"Yeah," She huffs out slowly as she feels her body turn into jelly from the pleasure Axton is giving her. "I am just . . . ooh. . . " She releases a moan as his wondering finger tips brush against her wetness as they stroke the backside of her thigh. "Mmmm. . . not disappoint you." She relaxes again as his hands are strategically positioned at her hips.

"Well, here." He stands up with her supported in his strong arms and her legs instinctively wrap around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Maya is nervous from the sudden hoist and wraps her arms around Axton's head burying his face into the valley of her breasts.

He pulls his face away to answer. "Well, you said to worship you. So, I am going to put you into a more comfortable worshiping position, my goddess." He kisses the flat of her valley with his tongue while turning around to face the bed. "Relax, hon. I'm not going to drop ya." She softens her grip. "Now . . ." Axton drops Maya on the bed earning him a dirty look. He shrugs his shoulders, "What?"

Siren props herself up on her elbows looking discontent with her boyfriend's actions. "I thought you said you weren't going to drop me?" She briefly sticks out her tongue playfully.

"I meant accidently." He answers with a grin and crawls up to Maya who has her legs closed and leaning to the side. He brushes his chest against her side, "Do that again?" She complies and he subtly lunges at her face to ensnare her tongue in a kiss.

Not knowing how to react; she allows the exotic kiss to play out. He releases her tongue and as she retracts it, he sneaks his into her mouth after it while his left hand wanders to her breast for playful squeeze. Her torso becomes a canvas as his fingers brush her skin trailing down across her naval continuing their strokes down to her most sensitive area.

Maya leans her head back with a gasp into the pillow and pulls her hips back clenching her legs shut at the intrusion causing Axton to withdraw his touch.

Axton chuckles a bit at her innocence. "Common hon, I can't make this enjoyable if you keep getting tense and withdrawing. Unless you aren't ready?"

Maya's breathing is labored from the euphoria bombarding her body. "I am ready; I just can't seem to help myself. When you touch me like that, it feels too good. It's my body, not my mind." The Siren props herself up on her elbows again and Axton kisses her shoulder. "And you said to listen to my body."

"Well, then just shut down both and let me do the rest." He instructs while separating her relaxing thighs with his left hand. He whispers to her calmly to relax so his fingers can reach their target and resume their work towards one goal. The tip of his middle finger slips through her wet folds to slide up and find nerve central. He starts a rhythm and inhales her scent and can feel his erection grow stronger and impatient with every stroke.

Maya's chest heaves faster with every stroke feeling the intense pleasure building up between her thighs. Her body has reached it's limit, "Oh my God!" Maya's back arches and she grasps at the bed sheets with one hand and Axton's support arm with the other as her orgasm hits her body like a typhoon and her mind is thrown into vertigo. Axton takes this as his cue, swiftly and nimbly positioning himself between her legs.

"Is that what I missed two weeks ago?" Maya asks with a slight giggle still recovering from her high.

"Nope, it gets better, honey." Axton answers as he pushes forward before her mind can catch up. Her body is so tight and slick, his eyes roll shut making his mind wonder just how sinful this pleasure must be to taint such lovely innocence. Within the same sinful thrust, his heart skips a beat almost threatening to stop because he made the decision to corrupt this goddess placed amongst mere mortals. He can feel her under him writhing in pain from him invading her entrance. It would make him guilty receiving so much pleasure at the cost of her suffering but he knows if he can just gather his thoughts and move into a rhythm the pain would be replaced with the same pleasure he is experiencing. "Hold on, honey." He strokes her hair gently and places a kiss on her cheek as he starts to move. "It'll get better."

Maya nods her head, trusting the man she is giving her whole being to. The pain intensifies with his movement and she sucks in some air through her gritted teeth, refusing to scream. Maya doesn't scream from pain. Instead she whimpers slightly riding out the pain as her body quivers and shakes and her hands clench the bed sheets until her knuckles turn white. Painful motions turn into orgasmic pleasure and her whimpers turn into moans. Her body starts to move by its own accord and in sync with her lover's.

"Oh man!" Axton manages to complement as his body moves closer to euphoria and his body is wrapped with sweat.

After, a few more thrusts he feels Maya's walls give way to her second climax. The pressure is too much for Axton to hold back and his mind and body make the involuntary jump to euphoria.

"Holy fuck!" Axton whispers while breathing heavily and his heart feels like it's going to thump out of his chest. He supports himself on his elbows to avoid placing his weight on the speechless Siren still recovering from her second high. He pecks her chest and neck tasting the salty sweat on her skin, "How are you doing, honey?" Axton asks still panting and too daunted to move his semi-flaccid manhood from its resting place.

Maya regains her voice. "That was . . . amazing!" She kisses his sweaty forehead. "Why did you let me back away two weeks ago?"

Axton laughs satisfied with his work and then a thought hits him and he leans up to kiss her lips and looks into her gently gaze with his chin rested on her chest. "I know you said before you love me," He circles a nipple with a finger while talking, "And I feel like an ass just saying it now _after_ we had sex but I meant to return those words with utmost sincerity before you freaked out at my miraculous recovery." He turns his head and lays his ear above her heart, listening to it race. "I love you too, Maya."

The return of words makes Maya smile and she pulls his attention away from her stabilizing heartbeat. "It's wonderful to hear that." She kisses him tenderly. Then, they wrap their arms around each other and squeeze firmly to deepen their connection. "I love you." Maya whispers to him.

After a few minutes they pull apart and Axton lies to the side of his lover. Maya stretches her legs, "Oh my god." She whispers. "Are my legs supposed to be numb?"

Axton chuckles deeply becoming even more satisfied with his performance. "When, it's that good."

"Come here." Axton demands softly sliding an arm under her neck pulling her closer. She slides her body up to his. They intertwine limbs, allowing a melding of their flesh and they lay in each other's arms while Axton strokes Maya's hair and neck. They are too wound up to sleep so they talk about anything that comes to mind.

After a long time talking, a few minutes of silence falls between them from running out of topics, Axton breaks the silence with a very important question. "I want you be here with me every night, if you would?"

Author's note: I revised this because the more I move into the story, the more I release there are tidbits that are useful. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you PurpleNinjaCat278 For your review. I am currently revising my chapters to make them more enjoyable and easier to read. Someone was kind enough to take me under their wing and help me strengthen my writing.

The Unexpected Message

Nightfall has set on Sanctuary and the two lover's walk arm in arm as the night air cool down their still heated bodies. The slow pace is a tool to delay the inevitable of dealing with another Hyperion threat. As they near the old Sanctuary Archives building Maya looks up to the balcony and notices Lilith pensively leaning over the cement wall, looking out at the city. The fiery redhead acknowledges them with a small wave before disappearing. Maya places her right hand on the door to enter when Axton-still attached to her left arm pulls her in for a long embrace and quick kiss. They sigh in unison, protesting the motion of time. They enter the building and trudge up the stairs.

They enter the meeting area with smiles on. Lilith nods her head towards Axton, "Hey Killer. Feelin' better?"

"Much better." He smiles at Maya before sitting on one of the padded chairs and leaning back, placing his hands behind his head.

"Good, 'cause Mordecai shoulda been back by now." Lilith places her hands on her hips. "Axton, go fetch 'em from Moxxi's."

"Can't you just Echo him?" Axton suggests glaring at the Siren under lowered lids because the prospect of moving from his idle state is not exactly exhilarating.

Raising an eyebrow, Lilith's flare shoots a barrage of fake ice and daggers which Axton is all too familiar with. The horrible feeling makes the prospect of moving a better idea and he takes his leave to execute his order.

Maya crosses her arms and faces Lilith after Axton's departure. "Geez, what was that for?" Maya asks slightly irritated. "Axton was right...you _could_ have just Echo'd him, you know."

Lilith's look softens. "I know. I wanted to talk to you privately." She strides over to Maya.

Maya raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Oooh-kay. 'Bout what?"

"What you guys did after you left here." Lilith replies with a harassing grin.

Turning away to hide her reddening face, Maya rubs her tattooed arm nervously, suddenly not knowing what to do with her hands. "C'mon, Maya, we're friends, right? Your timid repose is driving my curiosity wild. " The redhead teases. Maya nods her head and sits on the couch. Lilith follows suit sitting on the other cushion, placing one leg over the other and facing her sister siren. "How was it? Or . . . should I ask . . . how was, _he_?"

"It. . ." Maya sighs, trying to collect her thoughts and fiddles with her fingers. The sound of her thudding heart reverberates in her ears from the spike in unwanted stress.

Lilith places her hand on Maya's twitching fingers. "Hey?" Maya looks at her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just sex." Lilith releases a small giggle and withdraws her hand.

Maya relaxes with a heavy exhale and a smile. She looks up into Lilith's bright gold eyes, "It was amazing . . .um, well, after the pain subsided." Maya bites her pouty bottom lip. "My legs went numb, if that gives you any idea."

"Oh? . . . Ooo, that is good." Lilith reclines back into the couch, "Must be a military thing because I remember Ro. . ." The thought of her deceased lover draws the humor from her face and she falls silently glum.

Maya shifts her body to face Lilith. "Umm. . . I wasn't sure how to ask this . . . I mean, I'm not sure if I want the power to? . . . I mean I'm not sure how powerful my healing is but for you I would try to . . . for, ya know?"

Lilith's face hopefully beams at Maya with appreciation but the look fades as soon as it appears and she leans her back into the sofa, "I would be lying if I said the thought wasn't the first to cross my mind." Maya can see conflict in Lilith's body language. "So Axton was alive, when you . . .?"

"Barely. I heard his heartbeat. It was faint for a moment but . . . didn't stop." Maya shakes her head not wanting to relive the situation. "It was so close."

"No. . ." Lilith shakes her head. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that. And, I wouldn't want to put Roland through such a thing, either. What would he think of me? Playing god? It isn't right. He . . . The man loved me enough at one point to let me go and now it's my turn to be strong." Lilith looks at Maya certain about her decision.

"But you weren't dead," Maya reminds her. "Just pretending to be."

Lilith leans forward, releasing a heavy sigh while uncrossing her legs placing her right elbow on her knee to support her head. Her left hand is rubbing her right upper arm as if trying to comfort herself. "I know and it's horrible the way he died," Lilith starts to choke up. "But, his sacrifice ended up not being in vain and I don't want to tarnish that." The emotional dam breaks bringing Lilith to a loss of words and in place of words tears flow. She swipes the wetness from her cheeks as she sniffles. She inhales deep to gather herself. "I can't be selfish." She huffs out with conviction.

Maya remembers something she wanted to say and places a gentle hand on Lilith's slumped shoulder. "Thank you for training me, Lilith. I know I wasn't . . . appreciative when you pushed me so far but I think if it weren't for you," Maya sighs at the returning visions of Axton's would be mortal wound. "I would be burying Axton." Maya's gratitude lifts Lilith's spirits and the lumps vanishes from her throat. "I thought you were just being horrible to me and damn it, I wanted to punch you in the face." The phase locking Siren informs light-heartedly. Maya makes Lilith look at her as she smiles trying to make Lilith catch the contagion.

Lilith laughs at her with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I direc-."

Axton's voice sounds in over the Echo cutting off Lilith. "HEY! I need you ladies, it's Mordecai!"

Axton's eyes widen as he catches Lilith's stink eye. "_SHIT! __I know that look_." He thinks to himself as he jumps out of his chair. "_Sarah used to give it to me when I questioned her or disobeye_d." Axton thinks to himself as he decides it best to obey Lilith's 'request' and rushes to Moxxi's.

"_Sarah_," Axton thinks to himself with a sigh. "_What if I screw up again_?" The Commando's mind switches to Maya. "_She is so amazing!_" Not only is Axton referring to their romp early in the day but also Maya's softer side that not too many people have had the privilege to see. "_I thought I loved Sarah but the feeling I get from Maya . . . Did I really love her or is it, I love Maya more? It hasn't been long, how could I know._" Axton shakes his head. _"HA. . . Listen to myself rambling about feelings. How the hell did that happen?_" Axton rips himself from his unusual self-conversation about his feelings and the image of Maya in her most blissful moments just hours before cross his mind. Axton enters Moxxi's bar while caught up in his thoughts and a naughty smile creeps on his face.

"Well Hello there, sugar." Axton's smile doesn't go unnoticed and the busty bar matron's attention is diverted to Axton while cleaning a glass beer mug. "And who is that smile for?"

Axton's daze breaks and he looks at Moxxi slightly annoyed at her observance, "No offense Moxxi but private moment."

"Oh? And does this 'private' moment have something to do with a certain virgin with blue hair?" Moxxi asks with a wink "Or should I ask, former?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Axton grins slyly earning him a disgruntled look from the barkeep. "Besides, I'm not here to discuss my sex life. Is Mordecai around?"

"Mordecai? He was here and then left maybe. . ." Moxxi thinks to herself pursing her lips. "About, three hours ago. He said he was heading back to headquarters and left towards Scooter's." She points out to the front of the bar.

"Thanks Moxxi." Axton nods and turns to walk out and runs into Sephi, who is rushing to fill orders. Axton is like a brick wall compared to the tiny girl and she falls onto her butt.

"URGH! Good thing I wasn't carrying anything." Sephi huffs as she looks up ready to scold whoever it was that bumped into her. "Oh!" Sephi her anger melts away and she smiles at the Commando. "He. . .Hey, Axton." She smiles shyly as she takes the hand he offers her.

"Sorry 'bout that." Axton smiles at Sephi in a gentlemanly manner and helps her up.

Sephi blushes slightly, "Oh . . . Oh no, it's ok, I should've watched where I was going." She avoids eye contact and finds the floor an easier view.

"Hey! Have you seen Mordecai?"

"Uuh. . .Oh, Mordecai? I served him a couple beers then he left out that way." Sephi points out the front entrance of the bar finally looking up.

Axton thanks Sephi and turns to leave but is halted by Sephi's small hand.

"Wha. . ." Sephi's eyes soften into gentle slits and she smile's "What's your rush, soldier?" She flips a piece of her hair and winks playfully at Axton. "Why don't you stay for a couple of beers?" The blonde asks changing her persona immensely from just a few moments before.

"No." Axton does a slight double take not sure if he actually saw Sephi wink at him and act coy. "Nah, no this important." Axton shakes Sephi off. "I gotta find Mordecai. Thanks for the offer." He turns and walks away in hurry fleeing the uncomfortable situation. Sephi is a bit dismayed at his brush off and pouts her ruby red lips before returning to work.

Axton is a little taken back by Sephi's forward behavior. He shakes it off as Sephi testing some of Moxxi's sales pitches but still places it under the category of bazaar as he exits the bar.

He steps off the stoop and hears a man groan and his attention diverts to the sound in the darkness. Axton squint his eyes to adjust in the poorly lit area and he recognizes the lanky man trying to stand up. He rushes over to give the beaten Hunter a hand up but Axton is not strong enough from his near death experience and can't keep Mordecai from slumping back into the wall unconscious.

"Hey, Mordecai?" Axton taps the man's face and shakes it but to no avail. "HEY! I need you ladies, its Mordecai. I'm at the entrance of Moxxi's bar, at the bottom of the stoop." Axton echo's Maya and Lilith and then tries to wake up Mordecai again.

Maya and Lilith come running after a few minutes and look around. "Over here!" Axton catches their attention as he drags Mordecai out of the short alley.

Maya places a hand on his shoulder and looks down at Mordecai. "Did he pass out from drinking?"

"No, I think this bruise on his face says otherwise." Lilith is crouched down by Mordecai's head with a concerned look on her face. She steps around to his feet and bends down to lift them, "Let's get him back," Axton hooks his elbows under the Hunter's armpits. Lilith's strong face grunts as she as lifts the thin man with the Commando's help.

Maya notices Axton struggling. "Are you sure you should be doing that after today?" Maya asks offering to help.

"I. . . I'm fine darlin'." Axton smiles reassuringly and is a little annoyed but is, also, happy she worries because it is a sign she cares. Mordecai did feel heavier than he anticipated but refuses to be weak in her presence. He pecks her on the cheek to confirm he is ok. "Let's get him back." He hoists the dead weight in his arm.

Maya guides Axton through Sanctuary preventing him from tripping backwards over any debris. They successfully navigate to the second floor of headquarters where they are greeted by Gaige who is unpacking the Clap-trap parts onto one of the beds. She perks up making her pigtails bounce. She sees Mordecai unconscious and laughs slightly, "Geez, first Axton is hurt and now Mordecai? What the hell? I think we've become too comfortable. Letting our guard down."

Once placed in a chair, Axton sighs with relief and hunches over in pain stroking his abdomen. He inhales sharply as Maya hurries over to his bent form and inquires about his pain placing a warm hand on his back. He brushes her off as gently as he can before leaning against the wall still rubbing his stomach and exhaling some exasperated breaths.

Gaige stands up and walks over to the chair Mordecai has been placed in. "_I wanna see_." She thinks to herself and places her hands on Mordecai's goggles to pull them down.

Lilith steps away crossing her arms and leans her hip on the ledge of the holographic map. "I wouldn't do that, tiger." Lilith warns the naive girl with a smirk.

"Oh. . . pfft." She waves her metallic hand at Lilith. "He won't know. He's out cold." Gaige pats the thin man's stubbly cheek and rolls her eyes and starts to turn her attention back to the unconscious man.

Mordecai places his left hand over Gaige's fleshy right hand mid turn. A squeal is released from getting caught in the act and the teenager bounces back a few paces. "Not today Gaige." Mordecai waves her off in a groggy voice before rubbing his bruised cheek and wrinkling his nose. Gaige stomps back over to her robot parts and flops down angrily in defeat and continues to sort and rummage making as much noise as possible.

"So what happened to you?" Axton asks in a strained voice while leaning against the wall rubbing his stomach.

Still Recovering, Mordecai answers wearily. "I was attacked by our spy."

Lilith involuntarily chuckles. "The girl? Mor. . . Mordecai? Seriously? How are we sure you didn't drink too much and pass out."

"Laugh all you want Lil' but you know I can handle my liquor better than that." The Hunter states sourly to uphold his drinking status. "It was Blair and she was wrapped in all black and knew exactly where to strike to disable me. She's fucking dangerous." The Hunter is still trying to recover from the embarrassing knock out.

Refusing help, Maya turns away from Axton to address Mordecai, "How are you not dead then?"

Mordecai shifts in his chair with a grunt. "Lucky? . . . The crazy chica gave me a message before giving me this," He points to the sore bruise on his face, "knocking me out." Mordecai struggles to remember the message verbatim from being clocked in the face. "The fight isn't over yet and the truce is off. Sincerely, the stand in Hyperion President . . . Er . . . somethin'."

"Who would we have a truce with in Hyperion?" Maya asks looking around at the thoughtful faces and shoulder shrugs.

Lilith turns her attention back to Mordecai. "Did you see the woman's face?"

"Only her eyes," Mordecai stands up ungracefully placing his hand on his chin in thought. "They were a really dark brown and her skin was light." The Hunter stretches his back. "It was the voice on the recording. Blair."

"So the Hyperion spy is a ninja, named Blair?" Maya muses with a crooked smile.

Axton recovers from his pain and steps next to Maya. "Sounds like it, honey." Axton wraps his arm around Maya as a way to apologize for earlier and she wraps a loving arm around his waist already forgetting the brush-off.

The engineer ceases her shorting, "Honey?" Gaige inquires cocking her head to the side seeing Axton pull Maya into his side and pecking her cheek. "You two are together? When the hell did that happen?" The romantic gossip is much more intriguing than a female ninja to the drop-out high school student.

Maya's eyes almost bug out her head. "Ya. . . You mean, you didn't know?" Maya is a little shocked that there was one person in Sanctuary that didn't know their business.

"How would I?" Gaige crosses her arms feeling insulted that she had been kept out of the gossip loop. "I have been too busy applying my MAD SKILLZ to the rebel cause." The Mechromancer pumps her fist in the air. "And has anybody thanked me yet?" She asks pompously and doesn't wait for anyone to answer with her eyes closed and nose turned up. "NO!"

She opens her sky blue eyes and everyone is just staring at her. She blows a raspberry realizing she isn't going to get that thank you, "Whatev's." She continues to rummage loudly.

Lilith shakes her head away from the whining teen. "Anyway, Hmmm . . . If we went through the Pierce Station photo log, you think you could ID her?"

Mordecai chuckles at the absurdity of her question. "I think you forget sometimes just who I am, Lil'." He points his thumb at his chest. "I need a drink." On cue Mordecai pulls a beer bottle out of his pocket and opens it while walking over to the holographic table. "I could sniff her out." Mordecai chuckles deeply and takes a heavy chug from his bottle.

Maya and Axton huddle over the light table occupying their own sides. Lilith punch in the commands and the familiar view of the Fast Travel Station pops up.

The four adults spend a long hour looking through the photo log, picking out potential suspects. However, none of the women are recognized by Mordecai.

"You know . . . there was something familiar about those eyes." Mordecai ponders inside his labyrinth of a brain. "I mean, I don't see them here but I feel like I have seen them before, ya know?" He shakes his mind around trying to remember. "Hnh, If only this thing had smell samples." He curves the right corner of his mouth in a grin. Then, he flops onto a padded chair in frustration pulling out another beer bottle.

Axton rubs his vision clear from looking at the light for too long and runs a hand through his hair. "Well, if she ain't on the log that means she got here some other way."

"There are personal teleporters and if that's the case. . . Well, we won't be able to locate her so easily." Lilith responds while standing up from leaning into the photos. "Dammit!"

"Ungh, well this sucks." Maya rubs her neck. "All of that and we're nowhere."

Lilith looks over at Maya as Axton steps to her side. "We are going to need everyone back in Sanctuary just in case shit hits the fan." Lilith brushes away a strand of red hair. "Go do what you hafta and when it's daylight go get Sal and Zero from their treasure hunt. This takes priority."

"Yes Mam'." Axton says sarcastically and refraining a salute.

Gaige perks up after hearing 'treasure hunt' and rushes over to Lilith. "Oh oh oh, I wanna go on a treasure hunt."

Lilith looks at her sternly with arms crossed, "No Gaige, you have to finish Clap-trap. Besides they aren't going on a treasure hunt they are only retrieving Sal and Zero."

"B- . . . But," Gaige thinks for a moment with a smile. "Oh! What if the treasure is money or a weapons cache? Either way, we obtain it before anyone else an' we can use it to arm Sanctuary."

Lilith looks at the clever girl with a questionable look. "I know it's only an excuse." Mechromancer nods her head waiting for the 'but'. Lilith exhales sharply, "But, You have a point, hmmm, go . . . find out what this treasure is about."

The excited teen wiggles her butt in victory, "Yeayuh! Points for me!" The engineer bounds happily and victoriously over to her scavenged parts. "I guess I see you guys Laterz." She waves to Maya and Axton as they walk out the door. "_Ugh, Maya you lucky SOB._" Gaige thinks herself.

The Next day Axton and Maya find themselves back in Oasis with Gaige. The pirate slaughter that took place the day before is still visible. And, it gives Maya an idea. The Siren stops and looks down at the dead Corsair still clutching his swords. She closes her eyes and tries to imagine the grief she felt when Axton was in a similar position.

"Hey! You good?" Gaige breaks Maya's concentration.

The Siren takes this as an omen and runs to her partners to erase any suspicions. "I . . . I was just admiring our handy work is all." She smiles.

"I'd say." Gaige looks around at the gore while walking. "HA. . . these guys musta been noobs." She snickers.

An excited voice breaks her admiration. "OH! My awesome friends are back! And you brought along a new friend."

Gaige looks at the guy wearing the Hawaiian shirt with a raised eyebrow. "Who's this clown?"

"Oh!" The man waves his arms around. "How horrible of me, I am Shade and are you as much of a Badass as these two?" Shade resumes his usual stance of admiration in the Kitty Kream Stand.

"Of course and not to mention the best engineer ALIVE!" Gaige gloats gleefully.

"That is so fascinating." Shade doesn't move from his stance. "So what brings you guys back to my lovely town?"

Axton steps up to the stand. "To help find the Lost Treasure. You know where Sal and Zero went?"

"They should be out in Wurmwater with Captain Scarlet." Shade maintains his usual smiling persona. "But, you'll be back, right? Right?" He asks as his company walks off down the boardwalk. He sighs disgruntled at their departure. "Be sure to take a Sand skiff to avoid being eaten by the sandworms." He yells to them to make sure his self-proclaimed BFF's return.

The three Vault Hunters huddle around the newly digi-structed Sand skiff.

Gaige quickly juts her hand up. "SHOTGUN!" She climbs into position

"I know you like turrets. I guess I'm drivin' then." Lacking enthusiasm, Maya hops in the driver seat and fires up the Skiff.

"Aww, you're too kind to me, honey!" The Commando positions himself behind the gun control. "Oh yeeahaaah!" He thinks to himself in a dirty manner.

Gaige whips out an electronic devise of her own design and clicks in some data. "Ok, found 'em. I'll direct you."

Maya pulls out of the hanger and into the desert. "What do ya guys think a sand worm is?" She asks.

"Sharp turn here!" Gaige points the way to Wurmwater. "We'll find out."

Axton gets bored and leans back into his seat. "Geez, there aint nuntin' out here."

"There!" Gaige points to a cannon. "Wurmwater is through that ca-" Just as the Mechromancer utters the direction something pops up from the ground and Maya is unable to avoid it. The object explodes from the impact of the skiff and the green, gooey worm parts splash all over Maya and Gaige. Axton, who remains clean, erupts with laughter.

"Uunnn. . . uughhh . . ." Gaige waves her free hand frantically and has her tongue hanging as far out of her mouth as possible. "It's in my mouth." She spits to the side. "It's in my 'ucking mouth!" She spits again and wipes the slim off her face.

Maya stops the hovercraft, to wipe the guts out of her eyes. "Oh my god!" Maya slowly slides more slime off her neck and chest. "What da fuck?"

Axton manages to breathe after laughing so hard and opens his eyes. "Oh shit! Maya get this boat movin'!" He grabs onto the turret.

Maya throws more slim onto the foot of the skiff from her face. "I will once I can see."

"No honey, now. Now!" The Commando fires on the sand worms that pop out of the sand making them explode in the same fashion as their previous roadkill.

Maya hears the turret and squints an eye open to drive the sand skiff. To her own surprise, the siren navigates safely through the cannon and arrives in Wurmwater.

"Ok," She steps away from the wheel. "Un-" She wipes some slim from her mouth. "Until I can see properly, it's your turn." She puckers her goo-covered lips to Axton who politely declines with a wince and wrinkled nose.

Gaige has managed to wipe the sand worm remains from her electronic map to read Salvador and Zero's location and she directs him to Captain Scarlett's hovering pirate ship.

Author's Note: Sorry to those who have read this earlier in the day only to have it takes down. I may update it with improvements by it will stay up permanently now. Thank you for reading. See ya next week. :-) Please review.

As I am writing the sixth chapter I had to eliminate the last sentence of this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I wasn't sure if I was going to finish this chapter before today. With work, packing and other life stuff, it seemed like it took forever to write this chapter. I know the story has been creeping along but I promise it's going to pick up with this chapter. I have been revising my other Chapters little by little. Anyway, Enjoy!

Borderlands and its characters are the sole property of Gearbox Games and 2/K.

The Unexpected Betrayal

Settled in a cannon, All eyes fall upon a pirate ship that resembles a sixteenth century, Earth Galleon. The futuristic style replaces the wood panels with metal sheeting and any fibrous rope with metal railing. The decks are flatter making it look more like an over sized sand skiff, with jets of light energy keeping it a float. Axton pulls up next to a ladder dangling from the underside of the stern.

In order, Maya, Axton and Gaige start climbing the rusty, creaky ladder to the hovering Buccaneer Bacchanal. Just as, Maya reaches the top rung, a sand skiff shoots out of the hull of Captain Scarlett's pirate ship. All eyes divert to the skiff with the same question.

Axton looks down at Gaige, who is already hanging onto the ladder with her metal hand while checking her tracking device with the other. "Yup!" She answers with a release of her grip. The ballzy teenager lands with a stomp from her heavy combat boots and reclaims the shot gun seat.

Axton and Maya follow Gaige's example to save time. The two Vault Hunters resume their positions on the sand skiff to pursue Sal and Zero. Axton takes the wheel with Gaige as his guide to follow the out-of-sight skiff.

After a quick stint, Axton makes visual with the stilled vehicle and pulls up beside it, only to find it vacant in front of a barricade.

Gaige jumps down from their ride and summons Death-Trap. "Ya know, just in case." She shrugs her shoulders looking at her partners as they dismount. Her pigtails bounce, as she starts into a dead sprint pass the red and white barricade poles with her guardian looming right behind her.

The lovers follow the anxious teenager up the crude stairway and their sights fall upon the destructive path of their pursued comrades making them stop and look. "How did they . . . so fast?" Axton asks awe struck at the blood and gore. "They weren't that far ahead of us."

Maya looks to Axton with a shrug. "They had a lot of pent-up energy?"

The Mechromancer halts her sprint, hearing her comrades so far behind her. She turns to look at her not-moving teammates, "COMMON! Stop admiring and start running, will ya?" The gory scene doesn't faze the young woman and she pushes past the dead pirates while reading her electronic map.

The Siren and the Commando pick up their pace and catch up to the peppy mastermind to pursue Zero and Salvador. Their guns are worthlessly cradled in their hands as they run. Every pirate they see has already been shot multiple times or stabbed to death. No matter how fast the squad advances they can't seem to snag Zero or Salvador's momentum. All they can discern is the destructive path and after a while Gaige hooks her device to her belt and follows the dead bodies, allowing the band to move just a little bit faster.

Finally, they exit a cave while walking on a broken railroad that extends out of the opening like a tongue. They clear a visual of their friends on a long, wooden platform. The two groups acknowledge each other. Salvador waves them over and as Zero pulls an old rusty lever controlling the slow decent of a wooden platform. Just as, Maya, Axton and Gaige jump off the railroad to walk over to their friends a horde of pirates make themselves known and crawl out of the various shacks like cockroaches. Shooting wildly and running every which way, the undisciplined pirates make themselves easy targets for the trained Vault Hunters.

A huge smile comes across the Gunzerkers face as he pulls out two Torgue machine guns. "HAHAHAHAHA . . . YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He runs into the fire fight guns ablaze and having the time of his life.

"Aren't you going to help?" Maya asks Gaige as she stands coolly to the side.

"All ready am." She smiles a huge Cheshire grin and points to Death-trap who is already in the thick of the pirates. "Wanna see my kick ass up upgrade." Gaige points to her machine causing Maya's furrowed eyes to turn to the robot. From a simple clap of Deathtrap's metallic hands an explosion erupts, causing the guts and blood from three pirates, three raiders, a harpooner and Cabin boy to fly every which way.

"Don't screw with my 'bot, SUCKAS!" She cheers on her floating death machine as it shoots a blue beam to Salvador. Deathtrap recharges the rampaging idiot's shield, allowing his frenzy to continue with no harm to himself.

Maya nods her head and smiles in approval looking down at the smug teenager, "Nice!" She grins and looks for a target. "My turn!" A huge Minelayer clunking around in his heavy armor isn't given the chance to fire because the Siren has different ideas for him. The overgrown tin bucket is hoisted into the air by the dimensional bubble. "And that's not all!" A wormhole activates sucking in an Anchorman, two charging Raiders, a Corsair and a Powder monkey. The lightning from the phaselock ignites the gunpowder and the fiery explosion causes five more pirates and a running Swabbie in the vicinity to burn up into nothing.

Gaige cups her right hand to the corner of her mouth while smiling, laughing and taunting. "Oh hoho, no!" She removes her hand from the side of her mouth and raises her palm towards Maya. "That deserves some skin, sista!" Maya happily obliges.

Axton hasn't moved from his spot observing slack jawed at the awesome power of the two women, who escorted him up the mountain. "Ho- . . . holy shit!" He turns his head with his mouth still gaped open. He closes his mouth, raises an eyebrow and straightens his shamed shoulders. "I am starting to feel inadequate."

"Aww . . . tsk, don't feel like that." Maya winks at her lover with a message. "The rest are yours, if you want?" The Siren places an arm on Gaige's shoulder and the deadly women smile in unison, very, very content with their kills.

Axton isn't given the chance to spring into action because Salvador yells an 'all clear' while blazing his guns into the air. The Commando slumps his shoulders in defeat as the chance to redeem himself from the previous day, slips through his fingers.

Maya steps up to him and wraps her arms around his slouched shoulders, to console his pouting. She places a hand on his chin to make him look up. "You are not inadequate." She leans into his ear to whisper. "Yesterday proved that." Maya presses her warm, full lips to his right cheek momentarily before bringing them around to Axton's waiting mouth. The intimate moment lifts the defeated man's mood. His limp arms find life and wrap around the one person on Pandora capable of making him feel like a different being.

Their moment is interrupted by Salvador who shouts at the couple to get a move on or be left behind. Not wanting to be left in the dust after all the hustling, Maya and Axton run to the elevator and step aboard as Zero activates the lift. As they ascend Zero and Salvador inform their counterparts that Captain Blades treasure is all weapons. In turn, Axton briefs them on the situation in Sanctuary which brought them back to the treasure hunt.

After, Captain Scarlett echoes the group at the top of the lift. She informs: how she still needs them and won't betray them until they find the treasure room. All five Vault Hunters agree that taking all of the weapons for Sanctuary when the skanky pirate immanently stabs them in the back; won't dwell on any of their consciences. Zero takes the compass up to the light house alone while the others stand guard. The group is ready for whenever Captain Scarlett decides to send her men.

A light beam shines out of the Light House followed by Zero who decides to jump off the top saving time. He lands graceful and books towards the lift. Half way to the lift Captain Scarlett's double cross plays out as two of her lieutenants and a swarm of her pirates in their red clothing appear out of now where. Instinctively, Axton rips his turret from his pack strap and throws it down. The shield provides ample protection for a grateful Maya and Gaige. They allow the boys to take care of this crowd.

Zero swiftly moves through the crowd like the ninja he is and using sword stroke precision of a samurai, cutting down his enemies with his blue energy blade. Salvador and his usual tactless manner, is to shoot off as many bullets as possible with his dual wielding; placing more than the necessary amount of holes in just one pirate, then move on. Axton allows his 'other girlfriend' to blow up the rest of the back-stabbing crew. Once clear, the turret is collapsed. Gaige who wasn't just taking cover and enjoying the bloody show, directs the crew to the fast-travel station she picked up on her modified echo device.

The pissed off Vault Hunters keep their guns at the ready as they arrive on the Buccaneer Bacchanal Ghost Ship. They all know what has to be done and rush to the skiff bay. Instead of waiting for two skiffs to digistruct all five Vault Hunters squeeze onto one and hover out to the spot where the treasure is buried. Once at the light, the ground begins to rumble and shake until a giant Sand worm pops out from the ground and devours all of them into its gullet. The sand skiff and all is devoured into the belly of the beast.

"EWW . . ." Gaige's mug is distorted into a frenzy of disgust and disbelief. "GOD! I am going to need to scrub myself with boiling water." The redhead stands up with her arms out like a scarecrow only to fling the various fluids off. Again.

Maya is in a similar state of disgust. Then, a sick feeling of satisfaction floods her mind seeing Axton underneath her and she realizes he wasn't left unscathed and is dirtier than any of them. He looks up at her as she straddles his core with her arms to lift up. The squishy, slimy texture, of whatever part of the digestive tract they're in, causes the Siren to jolt up to her knees and wipe whatever it is on her pants. A cool chill crawls up her spine and in a low voice, "EeEewww . . . so nasty!"

"_I don't mind_' Axton finds his view and position fairly rewarding making him smile inside.

All of the Vault Hunters recover and walk around. They come to an opening and drop down finding what's left of Captain Scarlett's crew which happens to be just her. "So the bad news is; the Leviathan swallowed us. The good news is; it's taking us to the treasure room and the best news is; remember my pet Roscoe?" The one-eyed Captain is sitting majestically on her beloved Rakk Hive.

Axton muses briefly out loud "It is me or does that things mouth look like . . . ?"

"Yeah . . . yeah it does." Maya answers before he can finish.

Captain Scarlett and her loyal pet attack. With the five friends working together they blind and bring down the massive beast within the belly of the beast causing the cowardice of the pirate queen to surface and she bails using a self-teleportation device.

"That's fucking cheap, BITCH!" Gaige huffs out as the stomach of the Leviathan starts to rumble causing everyone to lose their footing.

Before they know it they are being expelled onto a platform. The Vault Hunters regain their stances and look up and come to the realization the worm was only the tongue of the Leviathan. For Once, Salvador's tactless shooting is useful to keep the lumbering beast at bay until they can spot its weaknesses.

Gaige squeals in freight as sand worms start popping out of the ground. With a flash of his blue energy claws, Deathtrap cuts down his master's attackers that appear. The Mechromancer's loyal guardian prevents any harm from coming to her. "Love ya bot!" She kisses two fingers and raise them to her beloved creation. She raises her SMG to assist killing the Leviathan.

"If it glows; shoot it!" Axton orders as he locates the soft spots after making one of its glowing blue eyes explode causing a bellow of agony.

After knowing its weakness the watch-dog of Captain Blade's Treasure falls, creating a path to the treasure chamber. At the top of the eridium marbled pyramid, the group stares in awe at the lines of chests.

"Good thing I convinced Lilith to let me tag along." Gaige smiles in amusement. And, how true the statement is because without the spunky teenager; the Vault Hunters would've had to leave some of the booty behind.

The fully loaded crew returns to headquarters and unloads and inspects their bounty. Awe inspiring and amazing are the words Mordecai and Lilith use to describe the variety and power in the arsenal.

A Jacobs Sniper rifle is laid on the bed by Axton and it catches the eye of the Hunter. "_You shall be my replacement." _He thinks to himself as he places a gentle hand on the chestnut stained and smoothly polished wooden stock as if hitting on a gorgeous senorita. He strokes the barrel with his index finger before placing both hands on it as if finally, receiving the permission from the lovely lady to pick her up and peek into her scope.

Axton recognizes the love in Mordecai's body language. "Heh . . . you want some time alone?"

The marksman benevolently points the scope at Axton. "I can see the veins in your eyeball . . . Hehe." Mordecai grins wickedly while lowering the piece of artwork. "I'm going to show this girl a good time at the Varkid Ranch."

"No, go to Marcus'." Lilith commands the trigger happy man. "We need you here, in case."

"B-but that ain't no way to show this lady a good time." Mordecai complains, while stroking the stock with the palm of his hand and looking at Lilith with a seductive grin.

The fiery Siren crosses her arms and does not waver from her command, "You can properly consummate your new love another time." Lilith looks at Mordecai trying to keep her composure and authoritative look when part of her wants to chuckle and laugh at the ridiculously behavior the great Hunter is bestowing.

He stomps down the stairs to the lame shooting range.

"OH!" Gaige bursts out of nowhere, startling her company. "I found a money chest on my side." She reaches into her backpack while walking over to the holographic map. "I wasn't sure what to do at the time so I just stuffed it in here to split up later. Only fair, right?" The teenager was conceded about her machines and high IQ but she wasn't monetarily selfish. She places one handful of bills on the map and returns her hand to her pack to retrieve more.

The crew crowds around the table and observes Gaige unloading a mound of cash. "Woah . . . my pack feels much lighter now." Gaige smiles at the gawking faces.

"Got anymore?" Maya raises an eyebrow and accessorizes with a sarcastic grin.

With the money counted, Gaige puts her genius brain to work and quickly calculates the agreed numbers and percentages of who gets what and places the money in seven stacks. Everyone grabs their share leaving Mordecai's. Since, Gaige proved worthy of trust; Lilith anoints the fellow redhead with the delivery.

Meanwhile, Zero and Salvador relay their encounters with Hyperion while tracking down the pieces of the compass and it leads to a lengthy discussion about the message given to them the day before. Even with the head of the snake cut off, the corporate monster turns out to be a hydra. They conclude someone has taken charge to keep Hyperion a float and decide it wise to take the message seriously and stay on their toes while keeping a calm facade as to not rouse any hysteria within the civilians.

10 days later:

Hyperion has failed to make any new threats or moves. As planned, everyone continues with their daily activities.

Gaige reconstructs Clap-trap with the scavenged parts. The annoying yellow and white box of a robot is released out into Sanctuary, where he belongs. Annoying everyone with his dub step and random comments, most people wish he had stayed gone.

Axton and Salvador finish Moxxi's roof, robbing the nymphomaniac of her daily sights. The Commando realizes he has an excess of materials and decides to help out the rest of Sanctuary repairing what he can.

Maya continues to train with Lilith and ameliorate her healing abilities by testing them on the local bandit population. The Sirens discover the healing can be done at a distance. So, Lilith has Mordecai join the regiment to test the distance of the healing phaselock leaving Zero, Axton, Salvador and Gaige taking turns protecting Sanctuary. The hunter is more than willing to oblige for any reason to have target practice; is a good reason.

The trainers lay face down and the trainee sits upright, at their usual perch overlooking the basin at Sawtooth Cauldron. What's left of the Sawteeth is used as healing practice. Having the very high ground provides ample cover and uninterrupted practice because the bandits are too dim-witted to find their location.

Mordecai hands Maya a black scope while looking through his own sniper rifle lining up a shot.

"Remember, non-lethal wounds." Lilith reminds Mordecai in a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." He looks over at Lilith with a cocky grin. "It's more challenging anyway." Before, returning to their task, the two cronies' share a smile.

Mordecai targets a psycho for a victim and disposes a bullet into his kidney. Maya forces her arm to glow remembering the emotions that flooded her when Axton was in such a position. She aims her phase lock through the site and successful pulls the Psycho back from the brink of death. The bandits scatter around like ants trying to figure out where the attack came from but after a few minutes, they forget and continue about their business. This allows Maya's arm to cool down.

They repeat the process over and over. The targets and wounds vary keeping the training from becoming mundane and to test the limits of Maya's abilities. Finally, they try for a personal best in distance.

Mordecai lines up a shot on a Marauder on the other side of the basin almost six hundred yards away. He places a non-lethal bullet hole in the man's right shoulder. Maya follows up with a glow of her tattoos aiming her healing abilities. She strains to find the distance. She grunts, "RISE! . . . RIISE FROM YOUR GRAVE!" With an intense white and purple glow the Marauder is back on his feet. He looks around and pats his body down trying to figure out what happened.

"Very . . ." Lilith nods her head in approval of the day's training results. "Very nice, Maya."

"I think that deserves a beer." The alcoholic hunter packs his sniper away and walks back to the Fast Travel station with the rest of his feminine company.

Back in Sanctuary, Axton finds a good stopping point on Dr. Zed's roof and wipes the sweat from his face. He inhales a refreshing breath knowing he is about to have a wonderful evening with the woman who makes him want to be a better person. With his jacket pulled back onto his body, his climbs off the roof.

The brunette Commando steps into Moxxi's bar and looks around at the tables and stools but the blue haired siren he seeks is not amongst the faces or hair color. "_I must be early._" He thinks to himself before sighing in disappointment and stepping up to the bar.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sephi steps up beside Axton with a wink. The Commando can usually sense when someone is sneaking up on him but somehow, Sephi can out smart his sixth sense all the time.

Axton regain his composure from the startling moment. "Oh uh, Maya's on her way. Just running late is all."

The blond forcefully locks arms with Axton making him uncomfortable. "She shouldn't let such a catch waiting. Someone may just try to snatch you up." She hugs his arm causing an uncomfortable situation to exacerbate.

He pulls his arm free and backs up. "You're a cute girl Sephi . . . but I _Love_ Maya . . . ok?" He looks her in the eye making sure she isn't going to break down and cry.

Instead, she does the exact opposite and laughs her head off. "You need to relax and just tell me what you want to drink, soldier." She smiles politely and leans against the bar.

"Just the usual." Axton smiles faintly not sure what to make of the situation. He turns on his heal and wanders over to a vacant booth to claim it for his promised date.

After, a few moments of sitting in silence Axton is served his beer along with a sandwich. "I didn't order this."

"I know but I started to feel bad for being so forward." Her dark green eyes look down in slight shame. "I-I didn't realize you two were so close . . . s-so consider this an apology?" She bites her red pouty bottom lip and looks up hopefully through a few strands of hair that fell into her face.

"It's ok, darlin'. I won't hold it against you." He smiles politely. "That kind of forwardness is really good for business and tips." He encourages her as to not make her revert back into her shell. "Thanks for sandwich."

Sephi smiles and returns to her work.

Axton passes the time by eating his sandwich and drinking his beer. Half-way through both, his stomach starts to feel queasy. He holds on a few more minutes but the feeling intensifies. He takes one last look around for Maya but he realizes he shouldn't be in public much longer. He makes his way to the bar cradling his stomach. "I was supposed to meet Maya . . . Omf . . ." The queasy man grasps at his stomach and informs Moxxi with a face devoid of color. "But I'm not feeling too hot." He turns to leave but hesitates, "Tell Sephi to check her food stock."

"I'll let them both know." Moxxi returns to her customers.

"Thanks Moxxi." The sick man stumbles out of the bar to a more comfortable place.

Thirty minutes after Axton's departure, Mordecai, Lilith and Maya make their presence known in the bar with their loud conversation and laughter. In the same fashion, Maya looks around at the faces but none of them belong to the man she is looking for. "_I wonder if I'm early. . .or too late."_ The disappointed Siren exhales slowly and walks up to Moxxi behind the bar.

Mordecai is already at the bar and looking around. "Where's Sephi?"

"She had to leave." Moxxi opens a bottle of Ale and slides it to Mordecai. "Lady problems. You wouldn't understand." She picks up a wet mug. "She said she'd be back."

"Hey Moxxi!" Maya's voice is sullen and riddled with dismay.

"What can I get for you, sugar?" Moxxi looks up from cleaning the glass. She sees her customers face and the light bulb flickers on. "Oh Maya, I have a message for you from Axton."

"I'm late aren't I?"

"No, I think that man would wait for an eternity for you." She smiles warmly making Maya smile at the thought. "He said he wasn't feeling well. Something he ate? Anyway, didn't look great either. He limped on out of here. I assume home."

"Aww, poor boy." Maya's face turns to sympathy. "I guess I should check on him"

She turns to Mordecai and Lilith who are sitting close, talking and sharing a drink. "I'll have to get that beer another time, Mordecai."

Mordecai turns on his stool. "That's ok, I heard. Go take care of him." The lanky man waves her off and turns back to Lilith.

"See ya tomorrow." Lilith leans back to address the departing woman. "Good work today, Maya." The Sirens nod at each other before the blue eyes dart out of view.

Maya's steps quicken with anticipation to see Axton. Just the thought of his name causes her heart flutter and tingling sensation to swell up in her stomach as she strolls along. Even though, her mind knows Axton won't be well enough to have any intimate time, that doesn't stop her from thinking naughty thoughts and a smile creeps across her blue lips. She looks down to hide her dirty smile but it is so bright even the shadow of her face can't conceal it from the darkening evening.

Her gloved hand grasps the knob as her tattooed arm inserts the key to unlock the door to her waiting love. With a simple twist, she places he key back into her pocket and swings open the apartment door. She steps in and flicks on a light. The once bright smile fades into an open frown and her body freezes in the doorway. She senses an array of emotions bombard her thudding heart and trembling soul and a broken tear streams down her cheek.

Author's Note: I tried to avoid Captain Scarlett and her Pirate's Booty all together but sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Review Please. Yours thoughts are my inspiration to improve and continue. Thank you. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am going to warn you, this chapter is dark in the end. DrArchangel: I know it's cliche but sometimes you can use them to your advantage if you spin it right. Zabon95: Thank you for the information. I am revising Chapter 6 now. I am usually a very good speller and I know my proper grammar needs work. Yes, cliffhangers suck but they keep you reading. :-)

Borderlands and its characters are sole property of Gearbox games and 2/K.

The Unexpected Hostage

Vertigo . . .

Time loss . . .

Axton comes to in darkness. His world is spinning behind closed eyelids. His green eyes open into slits and the view is fuzzy and bright. The painful vision is more disorienting so his eyes clamp shut. The Commando rolls over to his side to rack his memory in the obscurity of his brain, trying in vain to remember the last thing he did. Knuckles rub the fuzz away and he manages to open his eyes slowly, allowing his pupils to adjust to the light.

He grunts in frustration while rubbing a lowered hand over his chest. The friction of fibers from his black undershirt against his chest is soothing but eventually, he props himself up on his elbows and looks around at his naturally lit studio. He feels emptiness in the apartment.

The bed sheets are made up with only a few wrinkles from his tossed sleeping. His jacket and boots are the only clothing missing from his body.

"_That's right I wasn't feeling well." _Axton thinks to himself as the sight of his boots and jacket by the door jogs his memory. "_Where's Maya?"_ He looks around again hoping to find his lover. The thought of the Siren causes the man to remember being at Moxxi's bar waiting for lovely lady to have a wonderful evening. "_I left because something made me sick." _

Finally, he remembers Madd Moxxi being the last person he spoke to. "_Maybe Maya's still there._" He swings his legs over the side of the bed hulls his body into a sitting position. He allots his mind some time to catch up before standing up but the allotted time wasn't enough and a dizzy spell brings the soldier falling to his hands and knees with an ungraceful thud. Axton brings a masculine hand up to the side of the face and exhales slowly. Bringing a knee up to his chest and placing a firm foot on the ground, the Commando slowly picks himself off the ground. With boots laced up and jacket zipped: Axton regains his composure and exits the domicile.

The blinding brightness of the day reminds the disoriented man, when he left the bar it was dark which makes him wonder: how long he was out? He looks to his echo device and can't understand how he lost almost twenty hours or more.

Axton casually walks into the pub, trying his best to keep the stumbling at bay as he scans the bar for blue hair but to no avail. The Commando leans into the bar addressing the brunette bar matron, "Have you seen Maya?" He places his left hand on his metallic rank and tilts his head as a stabbing pain pierces his temple like a hangover.

Moxxi places a pensive finger to her chin and shakes her head. "Sorry, sweetie, the last I seen her, she was going to check on you."

"Sephi! Order up!" Moxxi clanks four bottles on the bar.

The short blonde bounds her way to the bar to pick up her waiting order. She looks over to Axton, who is still easing the pain in his head while trying to recollect what happened to him. She wrinkles her nose in disgust, "Geez, what happened, you look like hell?"

The confused man shakes his head in defeat. "_I wish I knew_." He only thinks to himself. He turns and walks out the bar without his usual polite 'good-bye' but customers are keeping the two women too busy to notice or care.

Aimlessly, Axton wanders Sanctuary trying to jog his memory. He walks up to Dr. Zed's and the memory of working on the roof is clear, so he moves on. Maybe, it is habit but as soon as Axton arrives at the second floor of headquarters, his memory is fuzzy as to which path he trampled over.

No words are spoken, and the ex-Dahl military man clunks his boots over to the couch. He flumps down on the couch in a daze and Lilith stares at him in silence.

Axton places elbows to knees and creates blinders with his hands and he leans forward as if in prayer mode. The room remains silent. Neither, Mordecai, Gaige nor Lilith is sure what to say and have forgotten all about the laughable conversation they were having. They sit in silence waiting for someone to speak.

Axton closes his eyes in thought, "When did you guys last see Maya?" the monotone question breaks the silence.

"Wha- what?" Lilith asks in return very confused.

Axton inhale and exhales heavily with slight irritation. "I repea-"

"No, I heard it," Lilith stands up from the couch and assumes her usual hip-cocked stance. "The last we saw her she was going to check on you, killer." Lilith's golden eyes don't sway from the back of Axton's bowed head.

Axton places his hands together and leans his lips into his thumb to stroke it in thought. He bits his thumb before raising his gaze up to Lilith. His worried intensity pierces the phasewalker's gaze. "Unless, Maya is off somewhere none of us knows about; we have a problem because she didn't come home and I can't remember anything after leaving Moxxi's." Axton blinks slowly allowing the information to absorb into his audiences' brain.

"Did you try to Echo her?" Gaige asks trying to be helpful as she steps over to be included in the conversation.

Axton smiles and can't believe he didn't think of it. "No, I didn't." He pulls out his echo device and tries to contact the Siren but no answer.

Gaige turns to the holographic map. "Maybe, we can locate her." The Mechromancer steps over to her worried friend and pulls him to the table.

"But, this thing can't locate people." Mordecai steps up to the side across from teen.

Gaige juts up a finger in a 'hold just a sec' mode before kneeling down to the circuit panel. She takes out her modified echo device and slips out the wires to find the one she needs. With a pocket knife the engineer exposes the metal wiring. Gaige turns her attention to the wires in the circuit board. Her blue eyes locate the necessary wire and splice them together.

Satisfied, the petite girl stands up and programs the map. The image on the table changes as Gaige continues to punch in commands. Gaige frowns with a few curse words under her breathe. She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, but her echo signal isn't showing." She flips screens and her head and body sway to the right in a thoughtful motion. Her hands become busy again and by the scrunched-up look on her face, her brain is busier. "That ain't good." She exhales sharply not lifting her attention from the machine and leaving her audience hanging.

"What is it?" Axton leans into the table, impatient.

The Mechromancer looks up to the Commando, "I programed my echo so I could find you guys, anywhere on Pandora; even if, the echo is disabled." She diverts her eyes back to the map to reassess the data, "She is either not on Pandora or her Echo is completely destroyed." Gaige informs Axton with a sympathetic look accompanied by a shrug and silence sprawls throughout of the room, once again.

"Dammint!" Axton pounds his fist into the side of the table starring in to the light with intensity, making both of the women jump from the sharp interruption. He already fears the worst case scenario and thinks about Hyperion's inactivity. "_We've been lulled into a state of comfort_." He thinks to himself and exhales sharply through his nose before standing up placing his hands on his waist.

Before anyone can properly react to the Commando's actions, a fuzzy image cuts into the map. A thin, scarecrow face of a man with slicked back blonde hair with tiny horns styled into it, brown eyes and a devilish curve in his thin lips comes into focus.

"Who's that?" Gaige simply asks.

20 hours earlier:

The light flickers on, revealing the nude form of Maya's sleeping lover face down in the pillow. The white sheet covers his legs, leaving his firm ass and back exposed. The Siren feels a pang of hurt deep in her soul as her eyes follow his right arm draped over a sleeping blonde and is bent at the elbow, allowing his hand to cup a rather large breast. The woman's heavy breathing is released through a satisfied smile and both of their bodies have moisture beaded on their skin.

Maya stands in the doorway not sure how to deal with this gut wrenching scene. Her fight-or-flight instinct kicks in and against her usual behavior she decides to back out of the apartment slowly and shut the door. Uncontrollable tears stream down her face, as she runs. In her current state of hurt and confusion she wants nothing to do with anyone and makes her way to Pierce Station. She punches in any destination just so she can escape the flying city and her heartache.

The Siren doesn't make any attempt to realize where she whizzed herself off to. All she feels is the bitter, cold wind greet her soaked face, chest and hands. She feels the ice and snow crunch under her boots and walks in a daze before sitting down next to a small ridge. She looks up at the brightly lit moon base while bring her knees up to her chest and resting her mouth on them.

The burned image of Axton's arm slung over the busty boobs belonging to Moxxi's employee causes the sting of more tears. She wipes her freshly stained face on her pants, smudging her make up. With a hiccup and a moan the woman tries to think of how to deal with this new situation. She loves Axton _so_ much that a part of her wants to believe her tired eyes were tricking her. But, she realizes it was no trick of a weary brain. Both parties were sprawled out on the bed in full view for whoever walked through the door. That didn't make sense, He said he loved her on multiple occasions and he seemed so sincere with his conviction. Maybe, her inexperience with sex drove him to this? But, if they were fooling around on the side, why would they fall asleep after wards? Did he just mess up? How does she deal with this? The tough woman could bring down a power hungry dictator but she couldn't figure out why this hurt so much or why this didn't make any sense. Her questions swirl around her brain and the frustration causes her to scream and it echoes throughout the tiny ridge. It falls silent; again and Maya sits in the cold snow and mills over her thoughts.

After a few minutes, a familiar feminine voice breaks the silence, "You know it's dangerous for a woman to be out here in the dark," The tone is deep, sinister and sultry, "And off her guard."

Maya whirls around in her seat, slightly frightened because she realizes who the voice belongs to and she remembers her being able to take down Mordecai; a man much larger and cunning then she. Maya swings her glowing arm around for protection.

A feint click of a gun is heard, followed by a prick in the siren's sleeved arm and then, a numbing sensation. Maya's glowing arm goes limp along with the rest of her body, causing old angles as she lay face down with the side of her face crunched into the snow.

Blair rolls her onto her back with her foot and then crouches down beside Maya's head. The Siren is aware of everything around her but can't even move the muscles in her face. The only things she can do are breath, look and listen.

She looks away from the thin and maliciously smiling face above her the best she can.

"Guess who predicted, exactly, what you would do if soldier boy broke your heart?" Blair pats the side of Maya's face, making the siren look into her brown and red flecked eyes. "That's right . . . me." Blair smiles with self-satisfaction.

"Now," the auburn ninja starts, as she runs her left hand down Maya's body. The sadistic girl is intentionally making her paralyzed victim uncomfortable as she grabs the echo off Maya's belt. "We can't have anyone finding you." Blair stands up and throws the device on the ground to stomp it to pieces. She sighs, "That was fun." The violent woman states, as she picks up the pieces of the echo device and proceeds to throw said pieces in different directions.

With a wild look in her eye, Blair pulls out a syringe from her pack and kneels beside the scared siren. Blair picks up her tattooed wrist and checks her pulse.

"Oohh . . . how sexy is this? My new pet is scarred." She looks into Maya's eyes and strokes her cold cheek with the syringe held between her fingers. "Don't worry Maya, I take good care of my pets as long as they behave." The last thing Maya sees before succumbing to the tranquilizer is Blair's possessive smile.

18 hours later:

Maya slowly opens her eyes and realizes, she is able to move her muscles but is strapped to a metal chair bolted to the floor. The Siren looks down at her body which is no longer dressed in her outfit. The toned Siren is barefoot with shorts that barely cover the top of her thigh and a white T-shirt that only hugs her chest area leaving her torso exposed.

As her senses clear up, she tries to speak but can't even shut her mouth due to the ball gag buckled to her face. She tries to move her hands but they are tied down behind her in chains. She tries to phaselock but a sleeve, covering her forearm and hand, thwarts her abilities. She tries to move her legs but they are chained to the chair. She wiggles around and scrunches up her face, trying frantically to free herself. She gives it her all before breathing heavily and slumps her posture in defeat.

Frustrated, she looks around at her surroundings. The room is rather large with a plain cement floor underneath. The walls are painted in the traditional striped Hyperion colors. In front of her a large wall sized screen and a smaller monitor are hooked up to some electronic equipment. A yellow, padded office chair with the 'Hyperion' logo embroidered in the back with white thread sits to her right, and next to it sits an all-white desk. On the desk, rests a lonely dagger in a black leather sheath.

There is writing on the handle and Maya focuses her attention in an attempt to read it. A click of a door behind her distracts her focus. The blue-haired siren straightens her posture to appear calm and collected, even though, deep inside she knows this is bad.

A pair of heels clicks on the cement floor and the sound approaches the chair. The clicking ceases right behind her and a hand unbuckles the gag in her mouth. Without dropping the strap, the woman walks to the front of her captive revealing her identity as Blair. The brown eyed woman is sporting a long, white, buttoned up lab coat and white, calf-strapped heels. Her auburn hair is down, wavy and rests right on her shoulders.

Blair looks down at Maya in a stoic manner and Maya retorts with a glare, before, being jerked forward as the ball-gag is ripped out of her mouth. The siren stretches her stiff jaw before shutting it. Blair's stoic face turns into a silent grin and Maya notices it.

"You shouldn't be so smug, bitc-." Maya is interrupted with a hard back-hand to the face.

"Tsk . . . tsk . . . tsk . . . don't you remember what I told you about my pets?" Blair finally breaks her silence.

Maya, quickly, recovers from the hit and remembers Blair's words clearly. "You take good care of them as long as they behave." She answers without stammering her words and she looks up at her capture, keeping eye contact to show strength.

"That's correct." Blair steps over to the desk and trades the clipboard under her arm and the ball gag for the dagger. She turns around while unsheathing the dagger, "Calling your Master names and bossing her around isn't behaving, you know?" She asks in a calm but dark voice.

The sheath is discarded without care and Blair looks down at her pet. Within a second the woman's face turns to anger and she scoffs, "I told those idiots to put you in a tight _tank-top_ not _t-shirt_. Fucking morons!" She crosses her arms and brings her right hand up to her chin. She taps her foot in thought.

After, the briefest of moments; "Oh well, I can fix that." She sits in her comfortable chair and rolls over to Maya's right side.

Maya only has vile thoughts in her head. So, to keep herself in one piece she clenches her jaw shut.

Blair takes her knife and slashes off a sleeve. She withdraws her knife, taking a moment to examine her work. She stands up for a better angle. The fashion expert wanna-be places the knife at the right side of her collar and uses the sharp edge, to cut the shirt down then across her chest, under her arm, around her back and up to the starting point. She slashes the unwanted fabric away from Maya's skin, fashioning a one strap tank top. Blair is pleased with her design and places the tip of the knife between her teeth. "That looks much better. More skin to work with."

Frustrated and slightly annoyed, Maya looks up at Blair with hate and anger in her eyes.

Blair presses the flat of the blade next to her pursed bottom lip, "Aaww . . . don't look at me like that, Maya." Blair smiles and walks over to the desk to put down the dagger.

The sadistic woman turns around and leans against the desk with her legs and arms crossed. "The person you should be mad at is Axton back in Sanctuary." She observes Maya's reaction as she inwardly recoils and looks down at the floor with the mention of _his_ name and Blair grins. "That's right; if it weren't for him you wouldn't've been so distraught and left yourself vulnerable." She places an innocent hand over her chest. "It's not my fault men are weak between the knees. It's just how they are. One of the many reason I prefer women. Even then . . . well, I have standards." She looks at Maya approvingly.

She picks up the clipboard, holding it to her chest and inhales deeply pushing off the desk, to sit into her padded chair and cross her legs looking as professional as possible while eyeing Maya's body. "Maybe it was your tits." Maya looks at the redhead in disbelief and Blair puckers her lips in a thoughtful manner. "Compared to that other chick . . ." Blair places a hand over Maya's right breast and feels her up. "Yours are so modest." Blair shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever the reason, I was just doing my job . . . speaking of which, _I_ ran some tests and did a thorough examination of you, while sedated." She smiles warmly and looks down at her clip board.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Maya's brain short-circuits at the thought of someone experimenting on her.

The outburst earns the siren another hard back hand to the face. "Bad Maya! No raising your voice to me! And certainly, no stupid questions, I don't keep idiot pets." Blair stands up momentarily to straighten her lab coat.

Once in her seat, again, the redhead reads the chart aloud. "Name: Maya, no last name known. Place of Origin: Athenas. Race: Siren. Age: twenty-seven. Sex: Female. Height: one hundred and seventy point eighteen centimeters. Weight: Fifty eight point nine kilos, making your BMI: normal. Eye color: Gray-blue. Natural hair color: brown. I think that's everything." Blair scan down the page, "Oh and the most exciting part: your Eridium tests came back positive." She looks up from her page with a delighted smile while Maya looks confused at the last bit of information.

"Positive?" Maya bravely asks. "Why is that _so_ exciting?"

Blairs nods her head and a smile come to her face, "Aww . . . How thoughtful, you wanna know why I'm excited?" Blair doesn't wait for her subject to answer and rolls over to the desk and picks up the dagger and rolls back over. The redhead leans over propping herself on her knees with her elbows, intentionally, giving her pet a view of her ample cleavage. Maya tilts her head away slightly, uninterested. The Siren's gaze diverts to the blade being positioned above her left thigh.

"I can do this . . ." Blair digs the blade into Maya's left thigh tracing the outlines of her tattoos.

Maya knows the woman is just trying to break her but she refuses to scream. Instead, Maya's eyes furrow in pain and she breathes deep through her nose. Maya's mind wanders to the first night she kissed Axton and how he had traced her birthmarks with his fingers. Her jaw clenches shut and her heart pounds faster, as Blair digs a bit deeper still tracing the swirling blue lines. The blood flows, with gravity guiding it to the floor.

"Not going to scream for me, Mm?" Her brown eyes look up at Maya's distorted face with a sigh, ". . . shame, screaming is such a turn on." Blair licks the blade as she quickly stands up and walks over to the desk.

Blair giggles slightly and places the knife on the desk, "I wonder if it's because you're a siren." Blair muses to herself out loud. She opens a drawer and retrieves a pair of tongs, "_You_ taste so _good_." Blair emphasizes 'you' and 'good' in an orgasmic tone and shuts the drawer with a smack causing Maya to flinch internally. Still panting from the pain in her leg, Maya watches her capture as she bends slightly to open the next drawer down. The tip of the tongs disappears into the drawer and reappears with a purplish-pink, glowing stone. Maya recognizes the rock as a raw hunk of eridium.

Blair walks over to Maya and places the eridium on her sliced up thigh. "Wait for it . . ." Blair orders and Maya looks down at her leg as the eridium sublimates and her sliced tattoos glow. The purple vapors are sucked into her body creating an intense stinging sensation causing Maya to fling her head back with a grimace and she tenses up her quivering muscles. The sensation becomes tolerable and Maya looks down at her thigh to see her cuts close up and vanish; leaving blood on the floor and on her pale skin.

"And that means; I can cut into you as much as I want." The women's eyes meet. Blair is grinning from ear-to-ear while Maya's face is worn from the torture she has just endured. "I just found my new favorite pet." Blair places the tongs behind her back and pats the blue hair with her left hand. Maya pulls away from the contact but Blair laces her fingers in the short hair and grabs hold pulling her head back. She peers in Maya's eyes with a harsh stare, "You _WILL NOT_ pull away from me! OK?" She raises an eyebrow.

Maya protests by looking away. Maya's defiance cause a flicker of anger in Blair's eyes and the woman tightens her grip. Blair places her right knee between her thighs, intentionally touching her groin and the Siren's repulsed face is placed inches away from Blair's chest. "You are my wild pussy cat, now but I will tame you." Blair leans back and pulls Maya's head back. She crushes their lips together briefly and finishes up her inmate moment by running her tongue along Maya's face from chin to cheekbone.

With a sadistic laugh, Blair returns to the desk, trading the tongs for the ball-gag and dagger. "I have two hours," Blair faces Maya with a lustful smile, "Let's find out if I can make you scream."

The next two hours are spent in a cycle of slicing Maya's exposed skin in various places: thighs, torso, chest, and shoulders and then, closing the cuts up with the seemingly endless supply of raw eridium coming from the desk drawer. All the while, Blair continues to run her mouth, reminding Maya that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for Axton breaking her heart. The combination of the emotional and physical trauma causes the Siren to internally weep and the little clothing that clad her body is stained with bloody streaks, cold sweat and tears.

"You are one tough pussy cat." Blair leans back into her chair after finishing a cycle. "What is it going to take, to make you squeal?" She removes the ball gag to hear Maya's answer.

Maya looks up through a few stray hairs, with her sweaty head hanging on her heaving chest. She grins and keeps a defiant silence as she straightens up her shoulders and looks at the mistress in an; 'I am better then you' glare.

The behavior isn't what Blair wanted and she thrusts the angry dagger into Maya's kidney, making Maya lurch forward with a wail and scream from the blinding pain.

"See? Was the so hard?" Blair smiles as she retracts the blade and stands up.

"Blair!" An angry voice comes from an opened door. "That's enough!" Footsteps quickly patter over to the women. The blonde man steps to the front of Maya and looks down at her fresh stab wound. "Are you trying to kill her?" The man scolds.

"Oh please." Blair scoffs at the man. "Even without eridium that wound is easily treated." Blair retrieves another piece of eridium and stuffs it in the wound without care, causing Maya to flinch in pain.

The thin man is less than pleased with Blair's attitude and walks up to her. He crosses his arms and starts to tap his foot. "Blair!" The sharp call makes the cold woman flinch. The man exhales into a calm stance and slides his hands into his suit pockets. "Blair? Dear," The two look at each other. "I know you're a genius but you can't be reckless with such a precious asset." He steps away and positions himself in front of the screen.

"Ugh," Blair rolls her eyes and shoves the tongs into the desk drawer, then, slams the drawer shut. "It was one thing for Jack to question my competence but my own father?" She huffs and flops into her office chair and crosses her arms. She has an irritated look on her face, "Next thing you know, you'll be locking me away like Jack did." She pouts and spins in her chair like a child.

Blair's father turns the top half of his body to address his daughter with a loving smile. "I have apologized a thousand times for that but I am your father and I care about you too much to lock you away, again." He turns his attention back to equipment setup. "You know that dear."

The man backs away from the media equipment satisfied with the angles. "Is she ready?"

"Just a minute, Dad." Blair rolls over to Maya and shoves the gag in to her mouth fastening it snuggly.

Blair leans in with a smile on her face, "Are you ready to the face man that broke your heart?" Blair whispers, "Just remember, you sit here nice and quiet like. Unless, you want me to take parts off of you that aren't important. If you don't care about your own safety, think of theirs, minus Axton of course, but I would kill the rest of them. They will stay alive as long as you behave, Kitty." Blair stands up and pats Maya's head with encouragement. The Siren's blue eyes are cast down with despair and it is exactly what Blair needs to see, causing her to grin with satisfaction.

She faces her dad. "All set, dad."

Blair walks over to the equipment. It takes her a few minutes but she hacks into the Crimson Raider's echo feed. Maya looks up to see the familiar faces. Each face is on a different corner of the big screen. Lilith, Gaige, Mordecai and Axton come into view. Her attention focuses on Axton momentarily but the emotional pain flooding into her skull with no way to release makes her slump into her chair.

"Who's that?" Gaige simply asks.

"Mr. Blake?" Lilith has a shocked look on her face.

"Greetings, Lilith, it's been awhile." Blake leans back in his stance while addressing his old acquaintance. "Mordecai, Axton and Gaige, also eh? Good." Mr. Blake pauses, "There should be two more? Zero and Salvador?" Mr. Blake asks. "This matter concerns them too."

"What's this about, Blake?" Mordecai asks impatiently.

"If you want to find out, Zero and Salvador must be present, also." Mr. Blake waves off with his hand, "I can wait."

Lilith can be heard ordering Zero and Salvador to stop whatever it is they are doing and run to headquarters, as fast as possible.

"You have her, don't you, you bastard?" Axton ask in a low growl.

The Blonde man maintains his calm composure, "I know you have questions but I won't answer any of them until all parties are present." He ignores Axton's question with a snobbish tone.

Ten minutes creep by in silence.

Finally, Zero and Salvador make their presence known. Zero appears next to Gaige and Salvador to Lilith's left.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence please keep all questions and comments for the end." Mr. Blake starts his speech.

"Whoa wait," Mordecai interrupts. "I have just one question before you start, Blake."

The thin man exhales with a calm irritation. "Just this once, Mordecai. Go ahead."

"Do you have a daughter?"

"So, kind of you to ask," Mr. Blake smiles with his response. "You will meet her in a few."

"WHERE'S MAYA?" Axton asks growing impatient.

"If you want to find out, no more interruptions or you stay in the dark." A silence falls on both sides of the monitor.

"Now," Content with their compliance, Mr. Blake breaks the silence, "I want to thank you all for killing Jack, if you hadn't, I wouldn't be in the position, I am now. But, in doing so you have tied up a substantial amount of the company's money and as a potential president, I cannot allow this." Mr. Blake side steps revealing his hostage, "To answer your question, Axton; Maya is here. I have claimed her as Hyperion property until we have reclaimed what Jack hid from us or until I see fit. Also, she perfectly fine."

Axton's angry face instantly slacks as he looks at Maya. She is chained down like an animal. He notices the blood all over her body and clothing and he notes physical torture but the lack of cuts has him confused. His eyes lift to her face noticing the ball-gag in her mouth to keep her from speaking; a sign of submission. She looks up at him briefly before averting her face in shame and disgust. He can tell she has been crying from the puffiness in her cheeks and he can tell by the lines under her eyes and their lack of light, someone has been torturing her emotionally, as well. He can only imagine what she has endured, so far, and it causes a fit of rage to swell up inside.

"JESUS!" Axton shouts and pounds the table, "How . . . how can you say she's fine? What have you done to her, you bastard?"

Gaige moves to Axton's side and tries to calm him down but Axton pushes her away and continues to look at Maya, already, thinking of possible places she could be and formulating plans to rescue her from where ever his better-half is.

"What?" Lilith is trying her best to stay calm to get information. She can understand both Axton's and, especially, Maya's situation. "What are you planning, exactly?" Lilith leans in to the table waiting for her answer.

"I got it from here, Dad . . . tsk, oh Lilith," Blair addresses the inquisitive Siren while changing the camera angle so only Maya can be seen. "You really shouldn't ask questions you know we won't answer." Blair answers playfully and slowly walks into the limelight and faces the camera. The curly, dark redhead brandishes a dagger in front of her face. "Oh yeah, if you couldn't figure it out, I'm Blair."

"You bitch!" Axton spits into the map. The Commando realizes Maya's torturer is this new person wearing a lab coat speckled with blood. "Don't you dare touch her! Or I will-"

"Wha? Kill me, pfft . . ." Blair laughs hysterically for a moment. "Do you have any idea how ridiculously idle that threat is? You won't even be able to find me, you pea-brained moron."

She resumes her laugh as she removes her lab coat revealing a white, leather mini shirt just barely topping off her toned legs and a white, form fitting, mesh tank clings to her flat, muscled stomach. Under the tank; a simple strap of leather is caressing her rather large chest. "Like it? I had it made just for this occasion and I had to wear the lab coat to keep it clean during our 'girl time'."

"Take that gag out of her mouth so I can talk her!" Axton demands because he wants to find out anything that would aid in rescuing her.

"Don't be telling me what to do, soldier." Blair walks over behind Maya and lays the blade on her collarbone. She glares at Axton. "You're in no position to threaten me." She makes a shallow cut along the ridge, freeing more of Maya's blood and it trickles down her chest and Maya's whimpers just loud enough to be heard through the echo feed. "If you try to interrupt me," The redhead switches hands and makes a shallow cut along her other collarbone, "I'll cause her more pain."

There is an air of tension floating around the room and everyone remains silent not wanting their friend to endure anymore pain then, she already has.

"Good, it seems your aren't as stupid as I originally thought." Blair looks up at the faces. "I planned a little demonstration for all of you. I want to show you guys what us girls have been doing the past two hours." She smiles and places the blade above Maya's birthmarks on her chest. The Sadist digs the point of the dagger into her skin again. Blair whispers into her ear and commands Maya to look at the man responsible for putting her here.

Maya complies and her scared eyes meet with Axton's angry face as he watches her torture session. Blair continues to trace the blue swirling lines. Maya closes her eyes and flings her head to the side in agony from Blair pushing the blade in deeper as it approaches the breast cutting into the muscle. The Siren's breathing grows erratic and tears start to stream down her face but she holds in the scream.

Blair ceases her work and steps to the front of her victim. Maya looks up and she can tell Blair isn't pleased. "You're supposed to scream for me, damn it." Just to have her way, Blair thrusts the blade into her other kidney earning her the muffled scream she wanted.

The gruesome sight and sounds makes Gaige close her tear-filled eyes and cover her ears. Lilith, Salvador and Mordecai also turn their heads. Zero isn't fazed and Axton keeps his vision trained on Blair; thinking of every possible way to brutally and painfully slaughter the bitch.

"Good girl." Blair taps Maya's cheek, "Is there anything you want to ask Axton?"

Maya has been trying to stay strong so Blair can't win but deep inside, the siren is emotionally broken and it outweighs the physical pain. Blair's constant talking during the physical torture struck a chord. The Siren knew it was only a tactic to wear her down but she knew the horrible woman was right. Axton was a bastard for what he did and now she was in this perpetual hell.

Maya looks up and nods her head. Mentally, she isn't ready for this and all she wants to do is curl up in a ball and avoid the world but she doesn't want the opportunity to pass her by.

Blair sits in her comfy chair and a leans in starring Maya in the eye. "You're allowed only to speak to Axton, unless you want me to off one of your friends once were done, understand?" She whispers with authority.

Maya looks down with a submissive nod.

Blair steps out of view and walks over to the desk. She retrieves the tongs and piece of eridium and steps back into view and train her eyes on the Military man.

"I am allowing Maya only a few moments to speak her piece. So, I suggest you not interrupt." Blair directs her statement towards Axton, who nods in agreement.

Blair places the piece of eridium in Maya's stab wound with more care and it instantly starts absorbing into her body to heal. The sting of the eridium causes her to inhale sharply with pain but powers through the pain to address Axton properly.

Blair removes the ball-gag gently and stands behind her.

"How could you do that to me, Axton?" In a low voice, the chained Siren remains calm and looks up at Axton with tear filled eyes. "I trusted and loved you and you betrayed me. . . I'm here because of you, you bastard." Maya voice becomes hysterical near the end and the Siren looks down as she cries, with no one to comfort her. Blair straps the black ball in place, signaling her time is up.

Axton is dumbfounded "I-l don't understand. Maya? Look at me, Honey!" Axton tries to get her attention but the woman he loves keeps her head down and turned away. "Honey, I love you!" Axton becomes frustrated and looks to Blair. "What kind of shit have you filled her head with, Blair?"

"Me?" Blair asks innocently holding a hand to her chest. "I didn't do anything but collect what you offered." Blair looks up at Axton's confused and speechless face. "In which, as agreed, you have been given half of Maya's bounty and yours is expunged." Blair thinks quickly and a grin comes to her face, "Did I mention the medical exam I gave Maya when I brought her in? Good luck getting out of Sanctuary alive . . . Daddy." Blair winks at Axton before stepping off screen.

The statement causes Axton's face to relax in thought and he looks to Maya, who is, also, surprised and confused at Blair's words. They stare at each other momentarily before Blair cuts the feed.

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter, yet. It's ok to hate Blair. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. Some of the information in the past chapters may seem worthless but I try to give everything a reason and it will fall into place. I am happy the last chapter didn't scare anyone off. I was kind of worried it was going to be to much for some people but it was a necessary evil to show what Blair was capable of. :-)

Responses; Dr. Archangel: Thank you I am happy it enthralled your attention. Zabon95: I'll try to keep up expectations. Mace63: It's ok the chapters before were just a lead up what's happening now. I meant it when I said that events will speed up. FizzyCash man: I am glad you enjoyed it.

The Unexpected Ally

Axton loses sight of Maya as the feed is cut and he bows his head onto the side of the map. A deep pitted feeling of dread hits his stomach like a virus. "_I love you Maya, believe that."_ He exhales slowly and looks up. All eyes are on him and he is receiving murderous stares.

Lilth is the first to speak up. "What was that at the end?" The fiery Siren stands up and crosses her arms in anger. "You made a deal with Hyperion?"

"N-No I didn't. I don't know what's going on. But, Blair is blowin' smoke up our asses." Axton shrugs and can't think of why Maya would say such things to him. And, that look on her face, haunts him. So, he avoids mentioning her words.

"Maya didn't seem very pleased." Salvador doesn't make matters better with the observation. "You musta did sumtin'."

"Hand me your echo and pack." Mordecai steps over to Axton and the hunter inhales through his nose, Axton complies but only so he can avoid fighting, since, he is horribly out numbered.

"She saves your life/ this is how you repay her/ you sorry piece of shit." Zero says as in his poetic tone and he can be seen unsheathing his sword.

"I didn't do anything." Axton defends himself to avoid a bloody confrontation.

Mordecai is looking through Axton's equipment. "Answer me this, Amigo. How much did you have in your account?"

"I dunno, maybe five mill. The last I checked." Axton answers while scratching his head. With his thoughts keep wandering to Maya's disgusted face, the Commando is growing frustrated in his situation because all he wants to do is bolt to rescue Maya but he knows running would make him seem guilty and he wouldn't make it very far.

Mordecai shoves the information in his face. "Then why is there thirty-six hundred_ billion_ extra in there." Mordecai looks down at the confused soldier, "And why do I smell Blair, on you . . ." Mordecai brings the echo device to his nose, "And your equipment?"

The redheaded siren doesn't give Axton the chance to respond. "How could you do that to her? Was the money really worth it?" Lilith's voice sounds hurt but pissed more than anything. "She gave you everything . . . or was that all a part of the plan?" A fire flickers in her golden eyes as her voice deepens with anger.

Axton realizes something crucial happened in the last twenty hours but from his Military training he knows talking isn't going to get him out of this.

As he looks around at the angry faces, he knows he is in some deep shit. Sure, he has hand to hand combat training but without his turret and Mordecai in possession of his pack, he's screwed. He looks around at the irate faces. He notices Gaige, who hasn't said a word and he can tell her brain is in deep thought behind her saline stained eyes.

"Common, Gaige, you're a smart girl and you haven't said a word. What do you think?" The soldier is desperately trying to find his saving grace. She looks up at him with a neutral stare "You know I love her." He says to Gaige with the utmost conviction in his voice.

Gaiges turns her face away from Axton and summons Death-trap. "I don't know what to think." The Mechromancer's voice is low and full of disappointment.

Axton's face turns white at the sight of the towering death machine. He knows, he's screwed. All he wants to do is rescue Maya but doesn't want to hurt his friends in the process. He backs up slowly; trying to make an escape, since, the balcony is right behind him. He bumps into something. He looks over to Zero and the decoy vanishes. He doesn't even have to look to know who's behind him.

"_After all the shit I've been through, I can't believe this is how I meet my end."_ The Commando turns around to see Zero taking his strike stance. "_At least, I got to tell Maya I love her. I just wish I could've seen 'em." _Axton closes his eyes and thinks of the child he could've held if he had been more attentive. "_I guess; this is partly my fault._" He exhales the nerves out and the surrounded man readies himself for his last fight.

The sandy haired soldier opens his green eyes and takes a calm fighting stance. "_I won't go down without a fight, though." _He exhales slowly a second time with the thought and a determined look on his face. . .

* * *

Mr. Blake's face is in an unusual expression of confusion and anger as he stares at his daughter.

After she cuts the feed and punches in some codes, Blair turns to face her dad. She see his look of disapproval and shrugs, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Mr. Blake takes a fatherly stance and tone, "Considering what you just said to that man. Do we really have pregnant Siren?" He refers to Maya as if he just found a unicorn. "'Cause you told me she wasn't."

"I dunno." Blair walks over to her chair and flops down avoiding eye contact with her father. "The pregnancy test was inconclusive." She looks all around just to avoid speaking to her father directly. "She could very well be pregn-"

"YOU LIED TO ME?" Mr. Blake interrupts because he is slowly losing his cool.

Blair, at this point, is fiddling her figures in her lap, "No," She exhales deeply, "I said not pregnant because the test was inconclusive and I didn't have time to run another to make sure."

"So, you told me what I wanted to hear so you could torture her, even with the possibility?" Mr. Blake has his arms crossed and is staring intently at his daughter.

"Only so, I could get Axton by himself or worse." Blair tries to salvage her deceptions. "The torture was essential to the psychological process. It was all a part of my plan. Her, _possibly,_ being pregnant is not a reason to deviate from the plan when timing is essential." Blair argues.

"On your feet, right now!" The thin man's face is turning red from anger.

The red head quickly obeys as her father walks right over to her and grabs a firm hold of her upper arms. Mr. Blake keeps steady eye contact with his daughter. "I love you, Blair, but there are certain things in this universe, you simply do not do. Torturing a woman, who is possibly with child, is one of those things! Jack may have crossed those lines but I'll be damned!" Blair has the face of a scared child as she looks at her father's angry face as he releases his grip, "Look what happened to him . . . your mother is probably rolling over in her grave." Mr. Blake shakes his head in disgust. "Sometimes, I wish, I knew where I went wrong with you." He muses in a whisper as he walks over to Blair's discarded lab coat and picks it up.

"Cover yourself up." He orders as he hands her the white coat.

Blair takes the coat from her father and slowly slips it on. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Blairs looks down in shame as she buttons up the lab coat.

Mr. Blake crosses his arms again and his red face tones down. "After, you apologize and tell Maya the truth about EVERYTHING; do another pregnancy test. Then, take her to her room! Understand me?"

"Yes Daddy." The redhead looks like a punished little girl and could cry at any moment but she straightens herself out and walks over to the desk. She picks up the dagger and then takes a seat with a thump.

Before, Blair can start, her Dad interjects, "Just to be sure you follow through; I'll be watching you the whole time. And take that awful ball-gag out of her mouth." Mr. Blake slacks in his usual posture and angrily stuffs his hands into his pin-striped, wool suit. "Whatever happened to good ol' fashioned tape or socks? Uck." He shakes his head and shifts his eyes.

Blair nods without looking at her father and then looks at Maya, who has been observing the whole conversation between father and offspring. Blair can see the smile in Maya's eyes. Knowing she isn't allowed to retaliate physically, Blair wrinkles her nose and shakes her head to show she is not amused.

The muzzled sadist reaches a hand to the gag buckle and removes it with a jerk, like a child retaliating against a sibling. Blair takes a slow seat in her yellow chair.

Blair exhales slowly and rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry, Maya." Blair's peach lips utter insincerely.

Maya smiles smugly causing the redhead to roll closer to her victim. "You shouldn't be so satisfied with yourself, you idiot." Blair says as she shoves the handle of the dagger, she used to torture the siren, in her face.

"Read it!" Blair is trying to recover some resemblance of control.

The Siren's blue eyes look at the dagger's black inscription on the ruby red handle and she reads it out loud, "To my universe . . . Love . . . What?" Maya looks up at Blair slightly angry because the pieces are falling into place. Maya becomes even angrier with herself allowing Blair to manipulate her into a tool. She shakes her blue hair in disbelief. "So, what I saw?"

"Sephi is my girlfriend." Blair grins and nods her head, "What you saw, was a set up. You can go back to loving that idiot . . . again." Blair waves her hand and scoffs and leans back into her chair. "Do you have any idea how long Sephi tried to seduce Axton? Under orders, of course. Daddy grew tired of waiting for his package to be delivered. So, I had to devise another plan. Since, Soldier boy was too loyal to you we had to drug him and set him up."

"I was your target. Why the elaborate scheme?" Maya already has an idea but wants to hear the whole truth from her.

"It was fun watching you guys all sad, weepy and in pain." Blair's brown eyes smile at Maya, "Plus, I not only had to drive you outside Sanctuary to grab you but I needed to, somehow, keep Sephi in place as my plant. And, just to keep your little buddies busy; I had to make someone seem guilty of betraying the Raiders. Best case scenario; they are killing themselves right now." A white, toothy grin is directed towards the frustrated Siren. "It's called; thinking ahead."

Maya struggles against her chains and tries to phaselock out of anger. "Goddamint!"

"That's right; you just helped your lover become a traitor." Blair looks at her with a sly grin. "He wasn't lying when he said he loved you and you snubbed him. If he isn't dead already; he will have to die with that on his mind."

"But . . ." Maya is trying to find a hole in Blair's plan. "But, Axton could identify Sephi as your spy." Maya's bare lips curl in a smile.

Blair just shakes her head and laughs, "Fat chance. After, the tranquilizer to get him in place, I had her use a synthesized, long term, hypnotic, retro-amnesia inducer."

"Uuhh . . . huh?" Maya looks at Blair very confused.

Blair looks to her father with annoyance. "Do I really have to explain everything?"

Mr. Blake nods his head, slowly. "Not everyone has an IQ has high as yours, dear."

"Fuuuck . . . fine." The redhead rolls her brown eyes and turns back to Maya, "He ain't gonna remember anything that has to do with Sephi for a while." She says very slowly. "If you didn't understand that . . . well, he's fucked."

Maya shakes her head, "I think your underestimating them. We have been through too much shit together to turn that easy."

"And I think you're overestimating them." Blair stares at her dagger and starts to twirl it her hands as she leans back and slings a toned leg over the arm of her chair, not caring about her mini skirt. Maya diverts her eyes from the blatant view.

"Basic human psychology, pet. Humans have the max attention span of five minutes, your friends are fixated on the last thing they heard which was him having a deal fulfilled by Hyperion and your vague words to confirm it." Blair unslings her right leg and straightens her back as she diverts her sights to Maya, who is absorbing every word with guilt and worry. "And, he has to be tunneled vision, after, being told," Blair places the dagger in her lap and brings her clasped hands to her chest in a dramatic pose with a pouty mouth, "The woman he loves is not only being tortured but is carrying his child," She releases a fake sigh followed by a malicious laugh as she falls back in to the chair.

Maya slumps into her seat, "I can't believe this."

"Well, believe it because five against one aren't good odds and odds are: lover-boy is dead or locked up." Blair picks up her dagger and smiles as she relays her prediction. "I am, also, counting on Axton killing someone in his fit of rage leaving the Raiders in utter chaos."

"No . . ." Maya hangs her head because she realizes the scenarios are possible. Axton is against a Siren, a Hunter with dead aim, an Assassin, a trigger happy midget and a robot that can blow a man up, just by clapping his hands.

"Please, don't destroy yourselves." The Siren thinks to herself. Hoping. Somehow, her words can reach her comrades. "Don't prove this bitch right." Her gray-blue eyes close as if in prayer.

"Yes dear," Mr. Blake walks up to Maya and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are going to be a part of the Hyperion family for some time." He smiles warmly but the Siren takes no notice.

"How did I do, Dad?" Blair stands up placing her hands behind her back in a hopeful manner.

"Apart from you lying to me; you did very well, my dear." The blonde man extends his arms to his daughter. "Give daddy a hug, you've earned it."

Maya watches as the people responsible for ruining her life, turning her friends again one another and turning her into a lab rat, join in a celebratory hug.

Blair breaks the hug and retrieve's a syringe from the desk.

"I'll just have to get outta this one, MYSELF!" Maya thinks to herself as Blair sticks the needle into her arm, intravenously. "Please, stay alive." Selfishly, Maya thinks of Axton as she succumbs to the drug.

* * *

"DEATHTRAP, DON'T!" Gaige yells desperately.

Axton's body is suddenly frozen in fear, after, defending himself from Zero's strike. The Commando closes his eyes as his heart thumps violently in his chest and he hears Deathtrap's clinking metal. He waits for his immediate death.

He hears an electrical vibration and it makes him jolt with anticipation as to where it will hit: through his head? Stomach? It would be more fitting to strike him through the heart. He waits but the vibration passes. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Zero on the floor. He looks around to the others. Lilith, Mordecai and Salvador are all on the floor.

He looks to Gaige who is the only one left standing. "I thought you didn't know . . . ?"

"I lied." Gaige smiles and winks at her friend.

Axton steps over to Mordecai and kneels beside him. He places two fingers on his neck. "They are?"

"Just stunned." She walks over to Axton, picking up his Echo and pack. "It was a mode I put in DT after the science fair chaos. Instead of leaving a trail of bodies to Pandora, I made sure he stunned them to keep authorities off my trail. Never thought, I would find use for it again." She looks around at her friends.

"But, you yelled . . ." The Commando shakes his head and runs a hand through his brown hair. "I was sure Deathtrap was coming for me." Axton looks up to the prodigy.

Gaige points to the choker on her neck. "See this? It's not just a fashion accessory. I designed it. It's a neuro-to-mecha transmitter. It translates my thoughts into binary code and vice versa so I only I can communicate with him." The engineer proudly explains her invention. "So, even though, I was shouting 'no' my mind had already given the order to stun."

Axton stands up relieved but still confused, So that one time you . . . ?" He looks to Gaige who is nodding her head mischievously. "And you said he malfunctioned?"

Gaige grins from the prank, Axton is referring to. "Hehehe, yeah," She crosses her arms in amusement. "That was HIGH-larous." Her face turns serious again, "But seriously, you can't tell anyone or I would have to answer to some of these other guys."

"Not a word." Axton shakes his head and exhales with a smile. "I guess this makes us even then. But, after that display, you actually believe me?"

Gaige rolls her eyes, "Pfft . . . Hello? Anti-bully 'bot." She points her metal thumb to Deathtrap. "I had to study psychology to program him." The Mechromancer crosses her arms and leans her hip against the Map. "I knew Maya was being manipulated. Plus, that bitch, Blair, remindes me of . . ." An angry and irritated expression washes over her face, "Ooohh, fucking Marcy!" She clenches a white-knuckled fist in front of her face. Her aurora relaxes and she smiles. "I didn't want my friends to kill each other because they were in the heat of the moment from lies."

Axton walks over and gives Gaige a big hug, catching her off guard. The Commando lifts her off the ground. "Thank you _so much_." He puts down Gaige and kisses her forehead in gratitude.

"Oh, it's nothing." Gaige blushes slightly. "Just get out of town, now, before these guys come too. The stun won't last long."

"What are you going to tell them?" Axton is concerned for Gaige's safety.

"DT malfunctioned, of course." The teen states as if he should've already known. "I gotta stay here and dig through the recorded feed." The Mechromancer turns to the map. "That bitch would have scrambled the signal but she doesn't know who she is dealing with. Now, get out of here."

"I just gotta get-"

"NO!" Gaige whips around making her pigtails sway, "I'll send Deathtrap to you with the rest of your equipment. I can't defend you without them being suspicious of me helping you escape. Go straight to Pierce Station so I can scramble the signal before they wake up. So, you can't be followed." The teenager orders the soldier, "The best way you can contribute is keep your echo off, stay alive and try to jog your memory. _When,_ I find out where Maya is; you'll be the first person I contact."

"You are one awesome chick." Axton steps to the balcony to make a quick exit.

"Pfft . . . I know it!" The Mechromancer shrugs in a cocky manner. "I know it!" Gaige and Axton share a friendly smile, before the Commando slips out of sight, off the balcony.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Leave your thoughts in a review. Until next time . . . :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note; FishyCash man: The only thing I can say is; I'll try to keep it interesting. Dr. Archangel: I'll try keep the amazing coming and I know what it would mean, just read on. Zabon95: Whoopsie, tehe.

Borderlands and its characters are the sole property of Gearbox games and 2/K.

The Unexpected Project

Axton racks his brain trying to bring his memory back as he sits on the roof by the clock tower in Overlook. He stares up into the lit sky and can see both Sanctuary and the Hyperion Moon base in the same view. Literally, the soldier stares into the space between them, for an hour. He shakes his head as he reaches into his right-side cargo pocket and pulls out his silver, military lighter. "_A cigarette would be fucking great, right about now_." The soldier thinks to himself, the nicotine would do wonders for the stress in his body. He stares at the Dahl logo in silence.

The lighter is clasped firmly in his left hand and he taps the metal against his rank. Some part of his mind is hoping the clinking sound will ignite that spark in his brain. "_I worked on Zed's roof. I finished up. I can even remember walking to Moxxi's. Ugh," _He shakes his head and looks down into the ridge. Axton flattens his hand and laces his fingers through his sandy brown hair, "_I waited at Moxxi's for Maya. . ." _With his face scrunched up in thought, the soldier scratches his scalp in thought, "_I got sick, headed home . . . Then, woke up?"_ He has been thinking so hard it feels like his brain is going to implode. He shakes his head and ruffles his hair up with both hands.

"DAMMIT!" Axton yells in frustration and his voice echoes into the ridge. He pounds his right hand into the metal of the roof causing the skin on his knuckles rip open and bleed. Without looking, the blood is wiped on his pants and the pain in his hand is ignored by his mind concentrating on his thoughts. Feeling the cool metal from his lighter on his cheek, Axton buries the side of his face in his left hand and goes over the events of the previous evening, over and over again.

The small lighter is clinked open and his thumb habitually turns the flint wheel creating a spark onto the wick thus making a flame. Axton stares into the flame with his thoughtful green eyes. The interweaving's of Axton's brain can't even seem to remember walking through the door. The little lighter isn't helping his memory so he clunks the lid shut and stuffs it back from whence it came.

Axton lifts his eyes to the sky once more and looks at Sanctuary. He thinks of the murderous stares he received and it causes a chill to creep up his back. The Commando doesn't blame his friends for turning on him. Blair thought everything through and royally fucked him in the ass.

A smile comes to his face as he realizes that Blair could not have been expecting Gaige to see through her lies. "_She probably thinks I'm dead. HA . . . won't she be shocked?_" He thinks and quietly laughs to himself and looks to the Moon base again.

His thoughts bounce all over the place before turning to Maya. The way she looked at him, "_What happened? . . ._ _What did she tell you, Honey?"_ He asks himself wishing for a telepathic connection with Maya.

"_Maya_," His thoughts pinpoint on his lover. The paralyzing image of Blair cutting mercilessly into Maya's skin jumps to the forefront of his memory, "_And, while you're pregnant to." _Axton thinks about how Blair called him 'daddy' and he promises to himself, "_I will make that bitch suffer to the fullest_ _but I gotta find you first, darlin'."_

After, the last thought, it dawns on the Commando: thinking about what had already happened won't get him closer to finding Maya. So, he stands up on the roof and clears his mind with a smile.

"Holy sh-!" A digi-struct light shines in front of Axton startling him from his thoughts. He stumbles backward onto the roof from Deathtrap appearing.

He looks up at the towering machine with a relieved smile. He quickly gets to his feet, again, and extends his arms to retrieve his military back pack, hung around Deathtrap's neck.

"Umm . . . if you can relay the message, tell Gaige; thanks and I owe her a mess'a drinks." He nods at the machine not sure why he doesn't leave.

So, he slowly turns his sights to his pack and he notices a piece of paper sticking out of the flap. The Commando's eyes flicker from the paper, to Deathtrap and then back. He slides the paper out of his pack and unfolds it. On the back of his Hyperion bounty poster, is a hand written letter and it reads:

Did some checking, Blair went all out. Your bounty is gone and the origin of the feed is fucking hard to dig out. Gonna take a while but ain't nothing like a challenge. If you need a place to hide out, I contacted Brick. Wasn't too keen on deceiving Mordecai and Lil but he agreed to help out one of his Slabs. Everyone is still pissed off and not thinking clearly so I am keeping my mouth shut until the opportunity arises. There's a pen in the bag. If you thought of anything, write it down and send it back with Deathtrap. He is ordered to not leave without a response.

Your savior, Gaige.

P.S. Hopefully, you can read and write lol.

Axton reads the letter and rolls his eyes with a smile. He digs the pen out of his pack as he kneels on the roof. The pensive man thinks of a response. It had been so long since he actually used a pen and paper to communicate. He puts the pen to paper and writes his response:

Heading there then. Gave up on memory and I am moving on. Send the recorded echo feed to either Brick or me so I can look over it. Thanks Again. I owe you big time.

Axton decides it better to keep his signature off the letter as he rips the paper in half. The Commando stuffs Gaige's letter in his pocket and looks for a place to stick his response. Deathtrap elevates a metallic claw, answering Axton's question.

After, Deathtrap leaves, he kneels beside his pack again. Just like a typical eighteen year old everything was just shoved in the pack. The Commando takes everything out, takes a mental note of his supplies and neatly packs everything away granting him extra space.

"I know it wasn't long . . . but good to have you back again, sweetie." Axton strokes his turret because it is his best friend and an extension of who he is when fighting. Walking into Thousand Cuts means fighting and some training is just what the Commando needs. The fastest way to Thousand Cuts is the Fast Travel station but as Axton is about to punch in the destination he thinks differently to stay off the radar. As he walks out of Overlook he passes the Catch-a-Ride station, with the same idea. With his Torgue Shot Gun pulled out of his gun pack, Axton hikes his dangerous path to meet Brick.

* * *

With her face buried in a plushy pillow, Maya slowly wakes up and is automatically thinking of her comrades in Sanctuary and hoping they are alive. Her heart thumps and her mind turns to Axton. "_Please, be ok."_ She thinks to herself as if it were a wish.

Her cheeks are puffy from crying because of the lies, deception and physical stress put on her body. The Siren can still feel Blair's blade cut into her skin. However, the comfort of the bed she lays on makes the whole ordeal feel like a dream. Until, she looks down and her eyes meet the bloody aftermath, still dried into her skin and clothing.

Her short, blue hair sways in front of her face as she sits up on the single bed and her bare feet meet with soft yellow carpeting. The metal bed frame is welded seamlessly to the wall. The small room has three white walls around her and a few feet in front of her the fourth wall is a large pane of glass. She walks over and taps on the glass pane; no, make that a double pained polycarbonate plastic. Between the two pains of plastic is a thin grid of metal for reinforcement. There is glare preventing Maya from looking past the second pane.

Her pale blue eyes squint and she tilts her head in every direction to look past the glare. With a long exasperated sigh, Maya gives up and turns around to inspect her room. She crosses her arms and leans her back against the clear wall.

"_That's not surprising."_ Maya thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes. Painted on the wall above the bed is a large Hyperion logo. She looks around the room for something to scratch it out to make herself feel better but the room is void of anything usable.

No tables or chairs.

On the wall to her left, there is a sink and three notches with a sliding door between. A smile creeps to her face and she rushes over the door and slides it open. Behind the sliding door is a stall. She steps in. Cold water streams down from the vent in the ceiling soaking her hair.

"Ugh, damn it!" Maya, quickly, steps out of the shower stall and the cold droplets from her hair drips down her body causing her to shiver. Her body leans over to look into the notches and she finds towels on one shelf, a change of white and yellow striped clothing on the next and toiletries on the bottom shelf. She shrugs and picks up the bar soap.

Clean, dried and shivering from the ice water, Maya pulls on the long white and yellow sweatpants with Hyperion written on the right leg and the T-shirt has Hyperion written across the chest. The whole Hyperion ensemble makes the woman gag. She realizes it is better than the blood stained rags discarded on the floor as she walks over the bed. To her surprise, the sheets were not stained from her laying on them. By leaning against wall with her legs crossed in front of her in a meditating position, the Siren is comfortable.

Maya raises her left arm and phase locks the clothes on the floor. The Siren smiles in satisfaction knowing she can use her power.

"So happy to see you made yourself at home." Blair's voice echoes into the room out of nowhere and it disrupts Maya's concentration causing the dimensional bubble to disappear.

A light is flicked on; on the other side of the bulletproof glass, allowing Maya a visual of the next room. Blair is sitting on a padded, stainless steel stool in the middle of the glass wall. The room is larger than the room Maya is currently residing and is set up like a laboratory. All the walls, the ceiling and the floor are white like a clean room. The left side is set up like an examination space, with a stainless steel bariatric table, sink, cabinet and tools lined up on a mobile table. On the right side of Blair is a lab table, set up with a wire racks, test tubes and beakers filled with eridium in different states of composition.

After, Maya's session with Blair, the Siren understands the room is for eridium experiments and she is the test subject. The thought makes her cringe with anger. The only thing that Maya can't understand is; why her? She understands the corporation's fascination between Siren's and eridium but in her opinion, Lilith is the most powerful Siren on the Pandora and they already knew she reacted with the Eridium. The fact they choose the phase locking siren, did not convey any emotions of flattery.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Maya asks feeling a bit violated because she has an idea of how long. Blair just smiles and winks at her making the Siren uncomfortable, exposed and nauseous.

"So, I have good news and bad news then some more good news in store." The redhead informs her test subject with a smile. The woman's auburn hair is tied back in a French braid. She has changed into a white professional suit with a skirt that is longer than her lab coat this time. Her brown and red eyes are reading over a white clipboard.

Maya knows by the smile, the good news is bad for her. "Screw you, bitch." She yells defiantly and her blue eyes glare at the woman, "What do you want from me?" She asks in an authoritative manner and crosses her arms waiting for a reply.

Blair's smile sinks into an unpleasant frown and she looks up from her clipboard. The redhead inhales deep and keeps her temper in check with a smile. "I'll ignore your atrocious attitude and just tell you. Since, I'm sure you must be curious about the results of your pregnancy test."

Maya relaxes and listens intently. The idea of her being pregnant had slipped her mind as she tried to figure out why they wanted her. The blue haired siren knew she was giving Blair exactly what she wanted as she gives the redhead, her undivided attention but Maya didn't care. She wanted to know if she had another life to worry about in her imprisonment.

Blair smiles, "But, I'll save that info and let you swim in your mind a little for mouthing off to me." Her peach lips curl into a wider smile and she looks back down at her clipboard.

Maya internally curses Blair for being such a vindictive bitch but she relaxes into her seat and waits for the object of her violently murderous fantasies, to continue.

"So the bad news is and Dad is forcing me to tell you this . . ." Blair pauses as she exhales and rolls her eyes, obviously irritated, "The bad news is; as my punishment for lying, I am not allowed to torture you anymore and I am not allowed to touch you aside from the eridium experiments. But, it was so worth it to see both of your faces when I dropped the baby bombshell." With a hearty laugh, Blair almost falls off her stool. Blair inhales deep as she regains her balance to continue. "If only you could understand the art and joy of making people squirm and suffer." Her brown eyes meet with Maya's angry face. "No humor, geez." Blair scoffs. "Anyway, back to business . . . the good news is your pregnancy test . . ." Blair pauses to create suspension and is pleased to see Maya hanging on her words. ". . . Came back negative."

Maya tilts her head in confusion not sure how to take the news. Apart of her is relieved and a part of her is wondering what that will mean for her own wellbeing. After dwelling on it shortly, she realizes, if she can't bust out or her friends can't find her, it is a good thing her child won't have to be born belonging to the Hyperion corporation. The siren closes her eyes and exhales a sigh of relief.

"Oh? Relief, huh?" Blair answers to her subject's response to the news. "Don't be so sure about that. A pregnancy would have meant Dad would have postponed lab experiments until after the gestational period just to have a Siren's child."

"That's why I'm relieved." Maya smiles, "If I have a child I don't want them born to be raised by the likes of you." Maya is condescending with her words as she glares through the wall. "Or become one of your experiments."

"Don't care." Blair waves off the attitude with a sigh. "The best new is; we can continue on with our experiments and see if we can't enhance those healing powers of yours." The red head shifts in her seat. "Damn, these stools are hard on the back."

"So that's what you're after? My healing abilities?" Maya inquires as she leans forward.

"That's right, Kitty." Blair hops off her stool and moves it to the side so the large, cloth covered container is in view.

"But, I don't understand how that will help Hyperion." Her pale blue eyes are in a state of confusion as she slings her feet over the side of the bed.

"Remember what Dad said; when you and your cronies killed Jack it tied up a large amount of company money?" Blair places a hand on the cloth and leans into the container while looking at Maya.

The Siren nods remembering the small speech. For some reason, an uneasy feeling creeps into her gut and she stands up to walk over to the glass wall for a better view.

"That money is being physically tied up in a _very, _high-tech security vault. Also, I understand that while on Athenas you were portrayed and worshipped as a goddess. Is that right?" Blair asks and Maya replies with another nod. "Well, we are going to enhance your healing abilities to the fullest and make you the Goddess you were raised to be, if you catch my drift."

"I don't want that kind of power." Maya starts shaking her head, in full awareness as to why Hyperion wants her.

Blair removes the cloth and walks up to Maya and stares her down, "It isn't about what you want."

"I won't . . . you can't make me." Maya pries her furrowed eyes off the contents in the box and stares at the other woman to make herself clear in the matter.

"Can't make you, huh? Well, I received news just before I walked in here that Axton, miraculously, escaped Sanctuary and is now in hiding." The news makes the siren smile. "And, I guess that's a good because now I have to go obtain a bargaining chip . . ." Blair thinks for a moment "No. For motivation."

Maya shouts in protest and pounds the wall with frustration knowing what the woman aims to do. The thought makes her heart sink and at the same time it infuriates her.

The redhead grins devilishly as she turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Axton and Brick are sitting in the buzzard warehouse in Thousand Cuts looking over the Hyperion meeting for the third time.

"I still can't believe that last part, Slab." Brick laughs deeply and pats Axton on the back lightly but it is still enough force make the Commando lurch forward and he loses the breath in his lungs.

Axton recovers, "Which? The part when Blair marks me a turn-coat?" He looks over to Brick

"No, I can believe Hyperion would pull a stunt like that. Hell, the torture isn't even surprising. Makes me angry though. I'm talking about you being a daddy." Brick winks at Axton. "So you and Maya?" Axton feels a slight pain in his left arm as Brick elbows him with the question. "Didn't see that coming. The last I remember, you guys didn't get along. I thought you would rip each other's throats out before making a baby." Brick's laugh, booms throughout the entire structure. "Good going, Slab. She is one hot woman."

"Yeah, she is and she's in trouble with the idea that I put her there." Axton places the echo to his right side before standing up. "I have to find her."

"She's a Slab, Slab. If it's muscle you need, I got it." Brick stands up and towers over the Commando and extends his right hand. The two men shake hands in agreement that they have each other's backs.

Axton paces in thought going over Mr. Blake's words. "Hyperion is after money that Jack hid." He stops in front of Brick to bounce the ideas off the Slab King, "Jack did all business on Pandora, right?"

"As far as the Raiders knew, he did." Brick responds trying to be helpfully.

Axton walks over to the open ware house door and looks up at the mountain where Control Core Angel used to be. Brick follows and shares the view.

The Berserker points a finger towards the mountain, "You think she's up there?"

"Unfortunately . . . no." Axton casts his sights down in thought, "It's completely abandoned, right? There would be some sort of activity if there was a large sum of money up there, right?"

"Yeah maybe." The muscle bound man nods weakly in agreement. "I ain't much for the thinking but if you think of a place to go pound stuff, I'll be in here training Buddy." The large man says and turns to go to his puppy, leaving the Commando to his thoughts.

For a few minutes, Axton stands in the doorway in silence going over Mr. Blake's message in his head and then thinking of possible places a huge amount of money would be hidden by a tyrant. "_Jack did a lot of digging to find the Vault." _A light bulb goes off in the soldier's brain.

"HEY BRICK!" Axton turns and walks into the Slab King's domain

After discussing their destination, Axton and Brick find themselves in Hero's Pass. Both men arm themselves with corrosive machine guns and they march their way to the Vault of the Warrior; now, known to the Crimson Raiders as Handsome Jack's tomb.

The Commando and the Berserker tread the abandoned Hyperion outpost. With the lack of activity, Axton starts to think, he made a mistake.

Then, as he is about to call it quits, a bunch of Gun and Rocket Loaders start firing on them.

Axton instinctively deploys his turret, bringing up the protective shield and it fires upon the yellow and white, gun toting robots.

Axton takes aim and starts shooting the robots with deadly accuracy. "AND HEAR I THOUGHT MAYBE I HAD THE WRONG IDEA." Axton yells over the sound of his rapid firing turret so Brick can hear him. As he wastes the robots, a feeling of satisfaction washes over the determined man. "_I'm getting closer to ya, honey!"_ He thinks to himself with a smile.

"RAAGH . . . KILL!" Brick becomes caught up in the moment. Finally, he throws down his gun and meets the Loaders head on, breaking them apart with his fists. He takes ahold of one Loader and rips the top part from its legs. He swings the body into another Loader approaching him. Once on the ground, Brick takes the robot in his hands and uses it like bat and smashes both into pieces before moving on to countless other robots.

"MORE!" The Berserker looks around but all of the robots laying in pieces, "MAHAHAHAHA . . . That felt good." Brick says in his deep voice and he laughs, satisfied with the violence and calms down with huge, heaving, and quietly roaring breaths.

"Hope there's more of that around here." The seven foot man says as he walks up to Axton who is reattaching his turret to his pack strap. "Lead on, Brutha."

Axton smiles and nods and continues deeper into Jack's Tomb.

"Hyperion wouldn't have spent the money deploying those robots here if they didn't have something to protect or hide." Axton explains as he walks further into the vault and the thought raises his hopes.

"Makes sense, I guess." Brick says, looking down at Axton as they walk. "But, what if it's a ploy?"

His greens eye's intensifies with the possibility before looking up, "Then, I'm gonna be pissed." Axton answers as he picks up his pace with determination.

The duo reaches the high rock platforms overlooking the place they defeated Handsome Jack and his Warrior. A nostalgic feeling over comes both men. In each of their minds, different memories flow through their brains of suffering, battle and victory. Both men remember seeing Jack's dead body after Lilith blasted his mask off, revealing the vault symbol branded across his face.

Axton takes in the whole view. The way the natural light from the lava maintains darkness in the sky as he looks up from the man-made cannon. He looks to the towering guardian statues crying lava as if saying, do not disturb our treasures. They jump down and walk over to the area where the final battle was waged. Axton keeps his gun at the ready while Brick cracks his knuckles.

"Look for anything, we might have missed." Axton orders as he looks all around him. He stops every now and again, making sure he has seen everything and misses nothing.

"I don't see nothing." Brick informs Axton as they approach the vault's key hole.

Axton stops dead in his tracts. "And that's a problem."

Brick nods his head as they see the rock pile of Jack's Warrior still lying in a heap by the Hyperion control panel but no Jack.

"You think we made a mistake leaving that asshole where he fell?" Axton asks as he looks up at the sky. "Maybe the Rakk's scavenged him?"

Brick shakes his head, "No. Rakks ain't scavengers, Slab. If they want a meal they make a fresh kill." The Berserker informs the soldier.

"Decomp?" Axton asks as he continues to think.

Brick looks around, "Where's the skeleton?"

"Damn." Axton huffs under his breath as he crouches down in thought. Behind his green eyes, the man is trying to think of anything other than Hyperion reclaiming the body because who knows what those crazy bastards will try.

"You think Hyperion got 'em?" Brick asks not afraid to mention the possibilities.

"I was trying to avoid that possibility." Axton shrugs and stands up. "But-"

"Look at this! Tweedledee and Tweedledum have come to do the impossible." Blair interrupts the Commando. Both men twirl around to see Blair dressed up in a black body suit, leaving only her head uncovered.

Axton's face immediately turns scarlet with anger and he lunges forward.

Surprisingly, Brick places a single hand on his Slab's shoulder, "Something doesn't seem right." The words prevent Axton from advancing and he exhales his blind rage.

The shorter man glares at Blair with murder in his eyes. "Where's Maya?" Axton asks with a growl in his voice and a spark ignites in his green eyes.

"Still can't figure out where she is? Tsk . . . well, it's a pity you're too moronic to figure it out." Blair grins as she unsheathes the two white energy blades strapped to her back. "Why don't you come with me soldier and I'll take you to her." She snickers.

Axton is trying to keep his cool, knowing she is only trying to bait him. He raises his gun in a ready position. "I'd rather beat it out of you, you Skanky bitch!"

Blair erupts into a fit of laughter. "Oh man, that _is_ funny! Y-You honestly think you can take me?" Blair asks as she shakes her head.

"Yes I do." Axton answers with a scowl on his face.

"You will lose but then you can be with Maya . . . when I drag you off unconscious. She isn't exactly enjoying life right now, with all the experiments and torture." She flashes the angry man a malicious smile. "She is so much fun to play with."

Axton's mind snaps at the thought of Maya being tortured and subjected to further sadistic behavior. "I'm going to blow your fucking head off and dance on your corpse!" He shrugs off Brick's hand and starts to charge.

Blair readies herself with a smile on her face, satisfied that he took the bait. She will obtain what she came for. But, Axton only takes two strides before a red cylinder of light appears before him.

"You can't take her in a fit of rage, Axton." The newly appeared figure informs, in a deep voice, as she rips the anger out of his green eyes with a backward glance from her hard, cold gray eyes.

"Senpai!" Blair addresses the women and her face turns paler than normal.

The tall woman is fitted in a red and black bodysuit. She turns her attention to Blair as she unsheathes both of her red energy swords and raises them in a barrier-like manner between Blair and her target, "It's been a long ass time, Nyx." The woman addresses Blair.

* * *

While sitting in her holding cell, Maya's blue eyes stare with dread through the glass wall at the clear coffin as is contains the well preserved body of Handsome Jack.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for pulling the rug from under your feet with Maya but it had to be done. Don't be angry. The story ain't over, yet. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Responses: Dr. Arch angel: Sorry, like I said, it had to be done. Fizzy cash man:Yup. Lurking T: Thanks but dont know about that. I really enjoy your stories. they flow well and it is really interesting how you wove your own ideas into the original plot and your new one keeps me enthralled. I would definitely say the same to you. Platinum Shark: Thank you. I hope I can keep your attention. :-)

Borderlands is the sole property of Gearbox games and 2/K.

The Unexpected Blast from the Past

"I see you're delighted to see me, Nyx." The mystery woman addresses with a smile.

"Nyx?" Axton asks the woman in confusion. "Her name's Blair." He informs her while looking at the back of her head.

"Blair, huh? No wonder you wanted the name Nyx." The woman teases her opponent.

It is obvious by the look on her face that Blair is unhappy to see this old acquaintance. "What are you doing here Athena?" The redhead asks with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Hey Athena, didn't recognize you." Brick greets with a smile. "How ya been?"

"Nice to see you again Brick. It's been what, four years?" Athena responds with a cordial tone but she does not turn her head keeping her eyes trained on Blair.

"You know each other?" Axton ask looking back at Brick.

"We'll talk later." Athena cuts off Brick before he can respond.

Brick bends down to Axton's ear and fills him in on how he knows the woman.

"You won't get a later, Athena." Blair threatens as she tightens her grip on her swords and advances.

"We'll see." Athena retorts as and meets Blair head on and parries her strikes with strength, speed and grace.

Axton watches the two women duel with their swords. Energy from the clashing plasma swords can be felt throughout the entire cannon. The Commando can tell these two women have a bad history by the intensity of their fighting. Not only are they exchanging blows with their swords but is mixed with various forms of Martial arts.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, Blair uses a tachi-dori technique on one of Athena's thrusts, relieving her of a sword. Athena promptly and nimbly flips away from her opponent's next strike and breathes heavily.

"Getting old and slow, Athena." Blair snickers as she kicks Athena's sword away and continues to advance.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Nyx," Athena warns with a grin as she takes a kendo stance with her remaining weapon.

The redhead charges with furious war scream. Athena is still as her opponent charges her. Blair makes a down swing at Athena's head with her right. The skilled assassin parries the sword and removes her right hand to catch Blair's left wrist slashing up. Blair's face winces in pain as her wrist is disabled from Athena executing a pressure point with the grip on her wrist.

The white plasma sword falls worthlessly to the ground, making the redhead withdraw and she bounces a few steps back. Blair shakes her wrist to regain feeling but her fingers remain limp.

"You were always such a bitch!" Blair says slightly angry with the disadvantage.

"Hmm . . ." Athena grins and advances, "At least I'm not crazy." The older woman says as she thrusts her sword at Blair's head with her right hand.

Blair evades the lethal strike by dodging to her right but the blade nicks her cheek leaving a burn. She ignores the pain and thrusts her sword across to stab her attacker in the side.

Athena's quick reflexes allow her bring her left hand down and catches Blair's wrist preventing the plasma blade from impaling her. But, the heat from the sword rips through her body suit creating a burn on her skin. Athena winces from the contact but drives the pain into her hand and tightens her grip. Blair is prepared this time and drops her sword to twist her wrist; keeping Athena from disabling her only working hand. Feeling the inability to disable her other hand, Athena pulls back her sword and runs the blade through Blair's right shoulder, all the way to the hilt. Athena releases her grip on the sword to punch Blair in the face to knock her out.

Blair screams from the searing pain but bows low to avoid the punch. Blair brings her left leg back and coils it behind her. Before Athena can react, she finds her face at the wrong end of Blair's scorpion kick and she is forced to fall back and lands on her ass while bringing a hand up to the point of impacted.

Blair steps back a few paces and slumps in her stance with the sword still in her shoulder.

Her breaths are heavy but she manages to speak through the pain, "I-I can't . . . erg . . . I can't believe after all . . . erg . . . this time . . . goddammit!" She brings her limp hand up to her shoulder as her breathing becomes shallower. "YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BEAT ME, YOU HAG!" Blair screams in frustration.

"Age means nothing, Nyx." Athena states in an 'a matter of fact-like' tone while rubbing the side of her nose and she stumbles to her feet. "You always became too cocky when you think you have the upper hand and it seems you never learned. You're just a psychopath whom I should've disposed of a long time ago." Athena says as she smirks and leans back into a combat stance to gather the required energy to finish the fight.

"I might be a psychopath . . . but . . . erg-shi- . . . I know when to retreat." She smiles and brings her right hand down to her electronic black belt, "I'll be k-keeping the s-sword . . . for now?" Blair sputters as she breathes heavily and presses the button to her teleportation device. With a yellow flash, Blair disappears.

"Damn it!" Axton yells as he runs towards the yellow flash while firing off several rounds, hoping to make a hit.

"I never saw a personal teleporter like that before or I would've smashed it." Athena says as she looks on with regret. "I thought it was a regular belt."

Brick walks up beside Athena and places a large hand on her shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up. You kicked her ass good, HAHAHA!" Brick laughs thoroughly satisfied with the outcome of the fight he just witnessed.

Axton turns around dissatisfied, "Damn she got away." He whispers and shakes his head. The Commando looks up from his dismay at the female assassin, "That was a hell of a fight; too bad you couldn't finish her off." Axton compliments with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm not very happy either." Athena says as she rests a hand on her left hip. "She isn't happy which means she is going to be looking for an outlet for her anger." Athena informs Axton. "And now we can't interrogate her, damn it." The brunette curses in a passing breath.

Axton runs a worried hand through his sandy-brown hair. His mind wonders to the image of Maya bound and gagged to the chair wearing those bloodied clothes because Blair thought it entertaining to torture her for hours.

_"What's she going to do to you now?" _Axton thinks as he closes eyes and bows his head. He opens his greens eyes and looks to Athena. "I have an idea who."

"Yeah, the Siren . . . Maya, right?" Athena asks as she retrieves her sword and sheathes it.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Axton ask wondering who this woman is.

"I have been keeping my echo on alert for Hyperion messages since I came back to Pandora and I saw the last feed." Athena explains. "Hyperion has something major in store for your girlfriend, soldier. Nyx is not only a well-trained assassin but she knows the body inside and out from her medical traini-."

"Wait, wait, wait." Axton interrupts. "How do you know her?"

"All assassins know each other and I was her trainer about eleven years ago." Athena answers, "Part of my contract with the Atlas Corporation was to train new assassins. I had the _privilege _of training her and another girl when they were twenty; she had straight black hair, then. I never knew their real names, it was policy. I originally wanted to give them the names Selene and Eos because of their hair color, ha, funny how that turns out." Athena says as she shakes her head.

"How's that?" Brick asks.

"Considering? They were Hyperion?" Athena looks at the men's faces with a raised eyebrow who do, obviously, not understand the irony. "Oh, not important. Anyway, they wanted different names so I let them choose."

"Well, we know her name." Axton interjects.

Athena nods her head, "Nyx and Hemera, night and day. Hemera: born from Nyx, goddess of day and mother of the sea. Nyx: goddess of the night, born from Chaos and the mother of doom, death, and deceit. Should've known she was trouble."

"But, it's just a name." Axton says shrugging his shoulders not impressed.

"There is power in a name, soldier." Athena says as she starts to walk and motions to the men to follow. "She disappeared for a while and I found out; she took medical training to further her knowledge of the body. Anyway, Nyx has lived up to her name and has tortured and broke men twice her age and size."

"Assassin and a doctor?" Axton asks confused.

"Yeah, and that isn't the extent of her skills. Her required Atlas IQ test came back two hundred and ten." Athena informs the Commando.

"Wh-what?" Axton asks he stops in his tracks making Athena and Brick stop, also.

Athena looks back at the shocked man. "Yeah, Atlas really wanted her as an asset which is why they didn't look into her background or care she was a sadistic, domineering psychopath, big mistake . . . C'mon, we gotta get back to Sanctuary." Athena turns and continues to walk.

"I can't go back there." Axton admits as he starts to walk again. "After, Blair-."

"I saw the feed. I know but I'll smooth everything over." Athena promises to both Brick and Axton. "We aren't going to stop Hyperion completely, if we keep our forces fractured."

"_Fuck Hyperion, I just want Maya back." _Axton thinks to himself as the trio continues on their way.

* * *

A few hours later, Maya is lying back onto her bed with her arms behind her head and staring at the ceiling. Or, anything, to keep her mind off the fact Hyperion wants her to resurrect the dead and not just any dead; Handsome Jack, the man who wished to rule Pandora.

The thought makes the Siren's skin crawl and she turns her blue eyes towards the coffin. Her whole being is wishing the coffin and its contents will disappear and she can wake up from this nightmare.

She would roll over and her blue eyes would fall on Axton. His warm, muscular body would be right there to hug her. He would make her feel better by whispering wonderful things to her while kissing her. She yearns for the Commando's touch, so hard, she can imagine his arms wrapped around her.

"_Fuck!_" Maya thinks to herself as the room, the coffin and that damn bastard just won't fade away with his coffin. "_How can I get out of here?" _Maya asks in thought as she thinks of her advantages. "_My powers work, they have to enter the room to get me. If I stay alert maybe I can fight my way out of here." _The siren plans in her brain as she balls her right hand into a fist and pounds it into the mattress.

Just as Maya sits up, a door opens up in the adjacent room. Blair stumbles into the room as she looks completely pale and angry about something. She is wearing a lab coat along with the two other workers that follow her into the room. It is apparent the two men are her minions by the way she orders them around. Her right arm is in a sling and her left wrist is wrapped and hanging worthlessly by her side. Behind her, steps in Mr. Blake.

Blair walks up to the side of the glass window and with great strain, presses some buttons on the wall with her right hand. "Get in there and retrieve the Siren." The redhead orders her minions with anger in her eyes.

Maya watches as a door appear on the wall next to the glass that leads out to the room. The two men in lab coats step in and Maya grins.

The siren raises her phaselocking hand but nothing happens. "What the fuck?" Maya questions with a puzzled look directed at her hand.

"I pumped a temporary neural relaxer into your cell to keep you from phaselocking my workers." Blair explains, "Be a good girl and cooperate."

"Yeah, ok." Maya replies.

The Siren takes a swing at one of the approaching men. Her fist connects with the first man's nose and she promptly grabs a hold of his shoulders and brings a knee up to his stomach to knock the wind out of him. He falls to into the yellow carpeting in a fetal position gasping for breath.

The Siren turns her attention to next guy but he is already too close and he thrusts an electronic choker around her neck. Maya goes to punch the man but the halo around her neck brings the sassy Siren to her knees with an electronic charge. The man bends down to pick up the Siren as the shock ceases. Maya recovers and stands up swiftly, upper cutting the man in the jaw with her head and knocking him unconscious in front of her.

Maya steps to exits the room but the first man uncoils from his pain. He grabs ahold of Maya's ankle and makes her face plant into the carpet.

"That's enough, Maya!" Mr. Blake commands as he steps into the room. The intrusion and another shock prevent Maya from kicking the worker in the face.

After the shock passes, she looks up from Mr. Blake's shinning, tapping, black dress shoes to his glowering scowl. Without a word spoken, Mr. Blake bends down and grabs the scruff of her shirt and forces Maya to her feet.

"You will listen and behave, dear." Mr. Blake orders as he wraps a hand around her arm like a child and drags her into the lab. "It is time we put you to work for the Corporation." The blonde man brings a hand up to her collar and presses a button. "Now, this collar will automatically reinforce positive behavior." Mr. Blake informs with a smile.

Maya rips her arm free of Mr. Blake's thin fingers and winds back to punch him. She is halted by a stinging sensation entering her neck, "What the hell?" The Siren asks through gritted teeth. She brings her fingers up to the collar, "Damn it! Is this the same thing Jack used on Lilith?"

"The same. I was hoping to use your boyfriend as motivation but I guess this will have due." Blair answers irritated as she steps closer to Maya. "I had it reprogrammed with two new modes. Both modes, reinforce positive emotions which you need to heal while phaselocking. That is how it works right?"

Mr. Blake reclaims the Siren's arm and forces her into a metal arm chair. He straps an elastic band around her torso, legs and her right arm, securing her to the chair.

Maya looks up to Blair standing in front of her. "How did you know that?"

"I'll keep that a secret." Blair answers with her index finger in front her smiling mouth and she winks playfully.

Maya's nose wrinkles in anger and the collar stings her. "Erg . . . How'd you get the sling?" The sensation stops. "Axton give it to you?" Maya smiles with the thought of Axton beating her.

"That incompetent idiot wouldn't have been able to beat me. I baited him really well too." Blair exhales with irritation. "No! Unfortunately, there was some interference and now you are going to heal me or that collar is going to give you an unwanted headache."

"Go jump in a skag pit, bitch. I'll take the headache." Maya responds and looks away in defiance and the collar stings her again.

"Damn it." Mr. Blake stands behind Maya. "I was hoping you would just cooperate but I'll have to force you like Jack would." The desperate man pulls on the collar changing the setting. "Maya, be a good girl and heal Blair." The man commands in a soft tone.

Maya's arm involuntarily starts to glow. Her hand rises in front of her. "Ugh . . . fuck!" The siren protests and a flash of white light fill the room.

Mr. Blake pats Maya on the head, "Good girl." He compliments as he walks over to his daughter.

Blair removes the sling and pulls her lab coat and shirt collar to the side. She rips off the bloody bandage and a white scar is all that remains of her stab wound. The red head raises her left hand and flexes her finger tips into a fist.

With a left hook, Blair punches Maya in the cheek. "That's for roughing up my men and assuming a man could best me in combat." The redhead says as she extends her right arm and revolves her shoulder in a circle.

Blair balls her right hand into a fist. Maya closes her eyes and prepares herself for the next punch. Instead, the pleased woman praises Maya with a cordial pat on her cheek making the Siren open her eyes. "Thanks for patching me up, Kitty. You did a wonderful job. Amazing how that works." Blair straightens her posture and continues to inspect her range of motion with various stances.

Maya looks up at the women with a bitter hate in her eyes. "Fuck you." She whispers under breath.

"You can curse as much as you want dear, that doesn't change a thing." Mr. Blake whispers into Maya's ear as he straps down her other arm.

"Blair?" The thin man addresses his daughter. "Go recover your men and start the experiments. The sooner we get this jack ass alive the sooner we can recover the money and I can secure my position as C.E.O." The blonde man turns to exit the lab.

"But, I thought you were happy Jack was dead." Maya cranes her neck to address Mr. Blake. "Why would you want to resurrect him?"

"It would only be temporary." Mr. Blake turns and faces the Siren. "The security vault Jack had built can't be opened by anybody but him, alive. It takes a retinal, finger, neural and voice scan all at once while monitoring vital signs for a full minute and compares it to a record. It is the latest and greatest in security technology and it's the biggest pain in my ass."

"Why not just use a body double like we used when we excessed Angel?" Maya asks trying to figure a way out of resurrecting Handsome Jack.

"We tried that already, it terminated the target on sight." Mr. Blake answers with a regretful sigh. "And our cloning technology is still being perfected."

"Geez, sounds like accessing Angel's chambers was easier, then, opening this vault." The blue haired siren whispers.

"Yeah, it would seem Handsome Jack cared more about money and power than he did his own daughter." Mr. Blakes shakes his head in disgrace, "What kind of father experiments on his own daughter for money? Then, when shit goes wrong and she needs eridium to stay alive, blames and locks up my daughter for his thoughtless greed!" The blonde man yells but he quickly regains his composure and looks to the clear coffin. "Mark my words, Maya, as soon as that vault opens and Hyperion recovers its money that bastard is going to get a bullet in his head; BY ME!" Mr. Blake turns his brown eyes to Maya and smiles, "Then, we will finish exterminating the rift raft on this planet and if you're good, you get to stay out of the line of fire and out live your friends."

"I don't understand the wait." Maya prods. Trying to figure out, with all off their resources and chances, why haven't they killed anyone yet by their own hands.

"We were going to but we realized we need your mental health in a stable condition in order for this to work." The man answers

Mr. Blake turns the knob and steps into the door. "Blair?" Mr. Blake calls to his daughter as he stands in the frame. "I want progress reports every hour while testing and remember only eight hour shifts at a time with twelve hours in between. We don't want our only way to recovering that money getting burnt out. Ok dear?"

"Yes Daddy." Blair answers with a smile as she helps her workers up from the floor.

"Thank you." Mr. Blake exits the lab, leaving Blair to do her work.

* * *

Luckily, Athena, Axton and Brick are able to get into headquarters without any problems. Athena and Brick decide to enter the tension filled room first, leaving Axton by the stairs like a child while Mom and Dad go talk with the grown-ups. He hates the idea of hiding in the shadows like a coward but if it means getting closer to Maya, the Commando is willing to swallow his pride. Stealthily, Axton ducks down and leans in by the door frame to hear the conversation and get a visual.

Before, anyone can say any greetings or explain their presence, Zero lunges at Athena in a flash with his sword. Just as quick, Athena unsheathes her red sword. The red and blue plasma swords clash with intensity.

"Wh-what are you doing Zero?" Lilith asks as she rushes over to break up the two assassins.

"She is Athena/ Assassin here to kill me/ But I won't let her." Zero tells Lilith in his usual poetic form.

"We know who she is, Zero." Lilith looks up to Zero as he turns his head and a question mark appears on his visor. "We helped her dispose of General Knoxx a few years ago."

"This isn't like six years ago when I was with the Atlas Corporation." Athena tells Zero as he turns his attention back to Athena. "I wised up and decided to bring Atlas and other corporations like them down." Athena says as she pushes a relaxed Zero away with a shove of her sword.

"Yeah, calm down, Slab." Brick orders as he crosses his arms and relaxes in his stance.

"Now that I'm finished with Atlas, I came back to Pandora because I heard Hyperion was becoming the next problem." Athena explains. "I heard you defeated Handsome Jack as I finished up with Atlas and came back to help you take care of the rest so they can't regroup and retaliate."

"We would appreciate any information you might have." Mordecai requests.

Athena crosses her arms and steps up to the Map table, "Well, I saw the last echo feed between you and Hyperion and I can tell you Nyx was playing you." Athena addresses the room.

"THANK YOU MYSTERIOUS LADY!" Gaige uncontrollably shouts out and everybody's attention diverts to Gaige. "Wait . . . Nyx? . . . You mean Blair, right?" The Mechromancer asks as she ignores everyone's stares and keeps her attention on Athena.

"Same person." Athena quickly answers. "Anyway, Axton _did not_ betray you guys, he was set up by that sadistic psychopath."

"How can you be so sure?" Mordecai asks as he steps closer.

"If you knew her, you would understand how she works." Athena responds and turns to Axton to wave him into the room.

Axton stands up and joins the meeting, "I told you; I didn't do anything, damn it!" Axton says in cocky and childish manner as he stops in the door way and crosses his arms and leans against the frame.

Gaige rushes over to Axton. "Did you recover any of your memory or find anything?" The hyperactive redhead asks. "Cause I haven't been able to dig out the signal yet."

"Signal?" Lilith asks as she turns to Gaige and cocks her hips to the side and crosses her arms. "I thought you were trying to locate Axton's whereabouts."

"I lied." Gaige shrugs at Lilith. "I have been delaying you guys so you wouldn't destroy each other." Gaige informs Lilith with a confident smile.

Mordecai walks up to the teenager with a frown on his face, "I don't know whether to be pissed off or . . ."

"Lay off Mordi," Brick interjects. "The girl saved all of your skins with her quick thinking."

"But what if she was wrong and Axton did turn to Hyperion?" Lilith asks in a raised voice as she takes Mordecai's side in the argument.

"I can't believe you guys!" Axton shouts louder. "We should be looking for Maya!"

"An' we were looking for her by tryin' ta follow you, PUTA!" Salvador chimes in elevating the anger in the room.

"Don't call me a puta, ya 'ROID RAGING MIDGET!" Axton yells back getting into Salvador's face.

Lilith, Mordecai, Zero and Salvador start arguing back and forth with Axton and Brick. All the while, Gaige is trying to harmonize the group so they can focus on finding their comrade but they ignore her and continue. The tempers quickly escalate to a boiling point and everyone's fists start to ball up.

"HEY!" Athena shouts at the top of her lungs. All of Sanctuary probably heard her and the vault hunters stop and look to Athena. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL BEING FUCKING RIDICULOUS!" The female assassin continues to shout at them. "The only one here who has any sense in their head is this girl," She points to Gaige who in turns smiles confidently. "And she's younger than any of you, GODDAMMIT!" Athena exclaims frustrated. "Do you guys want to stop Hyperion from whatever their doing or not?"

"Well, of course we do, Athena." Mordecai replies as he relaxes in his stance.

Athena looks at all their head nods with satisfaction. "Good!" The older woman exhales.

"And you Zero," Athena turns to address her fellow assassin. "Allowing your emotions to get the better of you and argue? The best assassins don't get caught up in quarrels and show emotions. You're one of the best which is why Atlas put you on a hit list so long ago. Unless, that changed in six years."

Zero slumps in his stance and a sad-face emoticon appear on his helmet as his former hit woman scolds him. "You're right Athena/ And, live up to your code name/ you are a wise one."

"Don't kiss my ass Zero. Just be yourself because in order to get Nyx, we'll need your assassin skills." Athena tells Zero to inspire him.

"Understood." Zero leans back and a smiley face emoticon appear on his helmet.

Lilith exhales as see leans her hips against the edge of the Map Table and crosses her arms, "What do you know about this Nyx . . . er . . . Blair, whatever the hell her name is?" The fiery haired Siren asks.

Everybody's attention is on Athena as she shares her history and knowledge of Blair with the group.

After listening for a few minutes, Gaige decides to get back on the Map and do more digging as she listens. She accesses the map bringing up the last images from Pierce Station when the Mechromancer was trying to buy time for Axton. Athena stops talking mid-sentence as an image catches her eye.

"Gaige, go back." Athena demands as she leans closer.

"What?" Gaige asks confused but she complies and goes back to the images. "They are just pics from the fast travel."

"Holy Shit!" Athena exclaims and her eyes widen. "Where is this girl?" Athena asks in a demanding tone as she points to a picture of a blonde.

Mordecai steps next to Athena and looks at the picture, "Oh, Sephi? She's ok. She wor-"

Athena grabs a hold of Mordecai interrupting him. "Where is she, Mordecai?" The desperate woman commands with fire in her voice.

The woman's cold grey eyes stare through the Hunter's goggles and into his soul making the man stiffen. "She should be at Moxxi's bar, working." Mordecai answers.

"Everything ok?" Axton asks as he steps closer.

"No, it isn't." Athena responds and grabs Axton by the jacket, "Take me to Moxxi's, right now!" Athena demands and drags the Commando out of headquarters and into the streets of Sanctuary.

Axton rips Athena's claw off his jacket and leads the assassin to Moxxi's bar. Brick, Gaige, Lilith, Mordecai, Salvador and Zero follow out of curiosity.

As soon as Athena and Axton enter the bar Athena's eyes lock on Sephi and Axton can feel the anger seethe out of Athena. Everyone else files into the bar behind the Commando.

"HEMERA!" Athena calls to the blonde and she steps in a bit closer.

Sephi stands by the bar, leaning in talking to Moxxi. The short girl's head spins around making her blonde hair bounce in front her face and her eyes shoot open and are wide from the shock. The look in her eye changes from sweet to murderous in seconds.

"Athena Sensei?" Sephi asks in utter shock. "Oh shit!" The blonde slams her palms onto the bar and lifts herself up to back flip behind the bar.

"What the hell are you doing, Sephi?" Moxxi asks as her employee wraps an arm around her neck and squeezes as the other hand grabs the Jakobs revolver hanging under the bar.

Sephi places the revolver to Moxxi's head and pulls back the hammer.

Author's Note: Until next time, thank you for reading and please review. I love hearing your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you to those who continue to read this. Responses: Dr. Archangel - Sorry about the spaces but it wont save otherwise but Thank you. LurkingT- HAHA that's funny and thanks.

Borderlands is the sole property of Gearbox Games and 2/K

**The Unexpected Opportunity**

"HAHAHA . . . stop it Axton," Maya squeals with a smile as the naked man pins her hands to the bed with his knees leaving the Siren vulnerable to his on slot of tickling. Both of the lovers are beaded with sweat from wrestling on the bed.

"And she squeals!" Axton flashes the woman trapped beneath him a smile but her blue hair is flung in front of her closed eyes. "Let's see if we can do that AGAIN!" He continues to run his fingers rapidly and lightly down his lover's slender sides making her laugh uncontrollably.

"A- hahaha-Axton, I can't breathe!" Maya labors between laughs as she squirms under his nude form. Despite the inability to properly inhale, the Siren is having a wonderful time with this intimate moment and can't think of anything else she would rather be doing.

Axton manages to make her snort. "OOH, what's this? I got a squeal and snort? I think the sexy lil' piggy deserves a break." Axton says with a sigh and he dismounts landing his ass on the wrinkled bed sheets, next to her right leg in which the knee is propped up in the air.

"How you doing, honey?" Axton asks as he breathes heavily and presses his lips to her knee. The Commando wraps his right arm round her leg and runs a delicate left hand down the outside of her thigh, switching gears.

"I feel like my sides are gonna burst." Maya responds and she props herself onto her elbows.

Her chest rises and falls heavily as she recovers from the wrestling match. Axton notices the slight movement of her breast and he stares.

"I told you I could make you squeal like a girl." Axton's eyes dart up to Maya's face and he winks. His right hand strokes her inner thigh down to her junction. "I'm just that good."

The pompous attitude earns the man a firm but friendly punch in the arm and a wrinkled nose. Maya sits up and her body quivers as his fingers play with her already wet and sensitive folds. She catches the man's mouth in a kiss, after he silently mouths an 'ouch'. She gasps with his touch as they kiss and let their tongues play, the Commando shifts so he can use his other hand to wonder over her body. In particular, Axton wants to play with a breast; he stared at just a few moments before.

Maya had just calmed down her breathing to normal and now, Axton causes her breathing to grow erratic a second time for a different reason. The Commando breaks the long heated kiss and lowers his lips to her breasts. All the while, keeping his green eyes trained on Maya's heavily lidded blue eyes causing her to smile and blush.

A bout of courage and an idea comes to her mind and she cuts Axton away from his joys by placing her hands on his broad shoulders and pushes him back. He looks up at her with a pout.

"I wanna be on top." Maya pouts back.

The Siren pushes Axton onto his back with ease because the man allows her to take control. He leans back and watches in her attempt to show off her new found sexual confidence. He interlocks his fingers and slides his hands through his brown hair and props his head up to watch his lovely Maya climb on top of him.

Once she moves into position, Axton unlocks his hands and places them on her legs. The flat of his hand takes in every inch of skin as the aroused man runs his hand up to her hips and squeezes her ass.

Maya places her hands on his chest and leans down to kiss the man once more. The Siren's trails her lips to Axton's earlobe.

"Hey Kiddo, you did a bang up job resurrecting me. Maybe, I should return the favor." The dead man's voice penetrates Maya's ear. Her eyes fling open and she sits up, beneath her is no longer Axton but the fascist known as Handsome Jack grinning back.

'SMACK!' A firm hand comes in contact with Maya's face and it rips her out of her nightmare ending memory. The Siren is barely aware of her surroundings and can't seem to speak. Her tired, pale blue eyes open into slits to meet a pair of brown and red eyes looking angrily back. The redhead takes her stethoscope and listens to Maya's heartbeat.

"Ray, stop the injection process." Blair orders as she shakes Maya's head, "She is completely out of it."

"Yes, Miss. Blair. Stopping eridium injection, now." The worker with black hair and wearing protective goggles removes a gun like device, with a purple liquid in it, from Maya's arm.

Blair looks up from her test subject, "Chuck? How much morphine did you give her?" She asks as she walks over to the table and picks up a syringe. "You injected the whole syringe?" She looks up at her worker.

"You said the whole syringe." Chuck responds talking back glaring at Blair with his deep brown eyes.

The angry redhead grabs the clipboard with Maya's notes on it and stomps over to her worker. Blair slaps Chuck across the face with the clipboard and then slams the notes on the lab table and points to them. "READ THIS, DUMBASS." Blair yells the order and places hand behind his bald head, shoving his face downward.

The man cradles his reddening cheek and reads the note. "I'm sorry, Miss Blake."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, moron! The Dopamine was the only syringe to be emptied. That Morphine was supposed to be injected over the next eight hours to dull her senses to build up the tolerance until, she doesn't feel pain from the eridium absorption so her body doesn't stress out and go into shock or cardiac arrest." Blair explains quickly in one breath. She exhales and continues, "Now, we have to hold up progress until the subject levels out from an overdose of Opioids!"

Blair throws the clipboard across the room making something crash to the floor and break. "Pick that up, clean it up then report to Mr. Blake and don't forget to tell him about your screw up!" The angry woman commands.

"Yes miss." Chuck responds.

"After you leave this lab, I don't want to see your face!" Blair adds, "Send someone in your stead that isn't a complete fucktard." Blair pauses and thinks a moment. "Send in Bridget, she seems competent. I don't want to see you in this lab again!"

"U-understood . . . understood." Chuck's voice quivers and he looks as though, he is about pee his pants as he walks over to the mess to clean up.

Blair walks over a medicine cabinet and pulls out a vial and another syringe. "This is going to be tricky enough to keep her from going into the same state as Angel. I don't need these fuck ups." Blair whispers as she readies the syringe.

She walks over to Maya and injects the drug, "This will take the edge off as the drug metabolizes out of your system." The red head calmly tells Maya, who is still out of it and drooling. "Not like you know what I'm saying anyway."

"The only thing this allows me is time to think." Blair rolls her eyes and walks over to a stool in front of a section of table with an echo device and paper notes on it. "Why does the eridium cause this one pain?" Blair asks to herself as she shuffles through the papers and labeled echo recordings.

"Tannis." Blair whispers as she picks up a labeled recording. "Fuck me! Of course, the bat shit crazy woman knows more about this planet and eridium than any of us." Blair looks up from her notes and looks over to the bald man who is about to exit the room. "Chuck?"

"Y-yes, Miss. Blake?" The man bravely turns to address his boss.

"If you want to redeem yourself and keep from being tortured at my hand, fetch Tannis for me. Take two others with you." Blair orders. "She shouldn't be too difficult to obtain. Apparently, she has been out gathering information on vaults. So, she should be lightly guarded. Kill any escorts but MAKE SURE you do not harm her in anyway. Can . . . you . . . handle . . . that?" The red head asks slowly and condescendingly.

"Yes, Miss. Blake." The man responds and bows.

"And for motivation," Blair adds before Chuck exits the room. "If you fail and anything happens to that precious head of hers, I will hunt you down and have fun torturing you to death, understand?" Blair threatens with a smile.

The man nods that he understands and exits the lab.

"Ray?" Blair calls to her other worker who is busy reading more eridium to inject into Maya.

Ray stops his work and acknowledges his boss.

"Take Maya into her room, since, we can't inject until she's coherent, check her every twenty minutes." Blair orders and the man nods in compliance.

* * *

"If you wanted to roll play, sugar, all you had to do was a-." Moxxi tells Sephi in her usual flirtatious voice.

The Blonde tightens her arm around Moxxi's neck, cutting off her sentence, "Shut the hell up Moxxi, not everything is about sex, ya slut." Sephi's voice has changed from high pitched and friendly to dark and murderous.

Mordecai steps up next to Athena obviously concerned with the situation, "What the hell is going on here? Athena?" The Hunter asks.

"What's it look like, drunkard?" Sephi ask the Hunter making his head turn towards her. "I've just been found out and now I am taking Miss. Nympho here as my hostage until I get out of this shit hole of a city. What are you doing here anyway, Athena?"

"To kill the likes of you and Nyx and bury a Titan." Athena responds.

Salvador pushes past everyone from the back and his face grows long at the scene before him, "B-but . . . but . . . Sephi? I don' understand, mi bella. I thought we had sumting?" Salvador interrupts the reunion and he looks absolutely heartbroken with a hint of anger.

"HAHAHA . . . You poor, dumb, midget. You didn't think it was the least bit suspicious when we had our little time together that I was interested in what the Raiders were doing?" Sephi tells the Gunzerker with a cold heart.

"I thought you were jus' innerested in me." Salvador responds as he looks down not willing to look at the deceitful woman.

"Eeewgod . . . NO . . . out of all the men I have ever had to seduce for information . . ." Sephi pauses to think, "Well, you weren't the most disgusting but you're at the bottom. You were definitely the easiest." The blonde winks at Salvador, "Thanks for making my job easy, chump."

"Just let Moxxi go." Mordecai tries to reason with the blonde, "We'll let you leave."

"Like hell, Mordecai!" Axton interrupts and draws a pistol from his pack, "Do you know where Maya is being held?" The Commando asks he raises his gun.

Athena and Mordecai wrestle Axton's arms to his sides and relieve the Commando of his sidearm.

Sephi looks up innocently and smiles, "Maaybee." She winks at Axton intentionally to make him angry, "Not like I'm going to tell you."

The response causes Axton to struggle against his captives. "Let me go and I'll beat the information out of her."

"Goddammit, Amigo. She has a gun to Moxxi's head!" Mordecai yells.

"Stop being so selfish and rash!" Athena yells at the same time while hold him back.

"We have to make sure Moxxi's doesn't get hurt." Mordecai pleads with Axton before punching him the face in an attempt snap him out of his anger.

"Oh, don't worry Mordi," Moxxi says making Mordecai look at her, "I'm not in any danger." The busty bar matron winks at Mordecai.

"What're you talking about? I gotta gun to your head." Sephi readjusts her hold on Moxxi and reminds her of the gun by pressing the barrel to her head.

"Oh, you just don't get it," Moxxi says as she rolls her eyes and stomps Sephi's foot making the blond scream and pull the trigger.

_'Click_.' Sephi looks at the gun confused and pulls the trigger again only to receive another click.

As Moxxi releases herself from Sephi's arm she turns and grabs the nearest beer bottle which has yet to be open.

'_Thunk_,' the bar matron strikes the short girl's cheek bone just hard enough to knock her down but not break the bottle. She places the bottle back on the counter, "Like I would waste a perfectly good beer on you."

Then, Moxxi reaches between her breasts and pulls out a small hand gun that looks like a Derringer. "As if, I would keep a loaded gun anywhere, behind this bar except on me." Moxxi points the gun at her former employee.

"Like that gun is supposed to kill me." Sephi scoffs as she rubs her swelling cheek.

"You're right, it's not meant to kill you but your knee caps will hurt like hell." Moxxi places both bullets in each of Sephi's patellae making her howl in pain again.

"Nobody threatens me in my joint, sugar." Moxxi places the gun back its holster. "Get this piece of shit tramp out of my bar." The brunette orders.

"Last time I hire a helping hand, dammit." The bar matron angrily grumbles under her breath while fixing her top hat.

"Shit Moxxi." Lilith can be heard surprised in the background.

Everybody is just looking at Moxxi like she sprouted an arm out of her chest. Everybody has always heard from Moxxi how she can take care of herself but this is the first time they witnessed her merit.

"If you all are going to stare at me, at least buy a drink." Moxxi says while shifting her boobs back into place and straightening her clothes.

"I'll take one!" Brick walks up to the bar to accept his beer.

"Thanks, sugar." Moxxi winks and slides the large man the opened bottle used to hit Sephi.

Zero appears next to the bar hinge as he sheaths his plasma sword. Axton shrugs off Mordecai and he walks over to the bar hinge. The Commando doesn't bother opening the bar flap. Instead, Axton pulls Sephi out by the collar making her squirm and moan in pain from her injured knees moving around. The angry man pulls down on her collar causing her back to hit the wooden floor.

"Where's Maya?" Axton asks he grabs a hold of Sephi's green blouse and both of their green eyes meet in a heated staring contest. "WHERE IS SHE, DAMN IT!"

Sephi maintains a hardened stare, "Pfft, as if I'd tell you." She breaks her gaze and looks down, "I'd rather die before betraying the one I love." She snickers and looks up to Axton,

Axton pulls his hatchet of his belt, "I can help with that." He threatens and raises his weapon.

Athena steps in and grabs hold of Axton's wrist, "Step away Axton, you aren't thinking clearly. We need her alive." The female assassin makes Axton look at her, "You want to find Maya?" The Commando's face his hardened but he nods and straps his hatchet back in place. "That's what I thought." Athena nods back.

Axton stands up and turns to walk out of the building to clear his thoughts

"Loyalty; one thing we have in common, soldier." The blonde calls to Axton making him face her once again. "I had to drug your fidelity-tainted ass to get you in bed with me." She smiles and winks at him.

"What?" Axton's asks as his mind is slowly starting to compile all the data. He is trying to keep his cool but the more this woman speaks, the more he wants to rip her throat out.

"That's right. Remember the last sandwich I gave you? . . . I put Dover's Powder in it. Then, drugged you and set us up in bed and waited for Maya. I had my eye open just enough to see the heartbreak on her face." Sephi's laugh is like a pick being driven into Axton's brain. "So, it is true, you are responsible for her predica-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Axton interrupts as he tries desperately to keep his cool.

Sephi giggles slightly, "Too bad I couldn't seduce you for info. I tried of course." The blonde continues as Athena and Zero are dragging her out of the bar. "I wonder what Maya is thinking while my Blair c-"

Athena slaps a hand over her mouth but the damage is done and Axton stomps over with a hand reaching for his hatchet.

"Sorry Axton, for your own good." Gaige shouts into the bar.

With a faint sizzle of electricity, his vision turns from red to black and he falls forward from a stun by Deathtrap.

* * *

Maya opens an eye as her door closes. Her senses slowly come back to her and she turns her head to look out at the lab.

"Sixth check-up and she's still out cold." Ray informs Blair and the new female worker going over notes.

"Record that Bridget." Blair orders her worker, wearing glasses.

"Yes Miss. Blair." The young women with pink streaks swirled into her tightly wound brunette bun acknowledges and turns on her stool to work on her notes.

"_Everybody's busy." _Maya sighs to herself and turns her head back to face the wall. "_This gives me time to think." _The Siren pushes her cheek into the pillow and closes her eyes. She brings her right hand up to the collar and mulls over its past. "_Angel and Lilith were able to communicate with us. Maybe, it was this thing?" _

Maya closes her eyes and thinks about the collar around her neck. Then, she thinks of the one person she wants to talk to most on Pandora.

* * *

"Hey, Killer. How ya feelin'?"

These are the first words heard by a rousing Commando. He looks up with one eye to see Lilith leaning her butt on the arm of the couch, he is lying on, with her arms and legs crossed and her eyes tilted down addressing the tied up man. Axton moves his body and is instantly racked with a dull pain his muscles.

"Ergh . . . I feel like . . . hurt." Axton grunts and groans as he tries to move his body.

"Sorry, kinda." Gaige pipes up from the programming the map. "You were about to kill our only source of info . . . Well, if we can get her to talk anymore." Gaige rolls her eyes and turns her head back to her work.

Axton's greens eyes shut as he tries to bring his hands up to his face but a rope tied from his hand and to feet prevent him from doing so. "Really? A hog tie?" The Commando grumbles and opens his eyes looking around the dark room, lit only by the map's glow.

"We had to take precaution. So, we had Mordecai tie ya up." Lilith informs him and pushes herself off the couch and turns to face Axton.

"Can you untie me?" Axton asks looking up at Lilith.

Athena stands up, "As long as you're over your rage and won't lash out." The woman cuts in from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm over it." Axton sighs in frustration and embarrassment in his horizontal state, "I'm a soldier, damn it. I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me, I know better." Axton says as he pounds the back of his head into the couch.

"That's what love does to a person." Lilith answers and unsheathes a bowie knife she's been holding. He notices it is Roland's from the Crimson Lance symbol on the sheath. "I remember the feeling very clearly . . ." Lilith pauses and inhales deep as she cuts the rope connecting his arms and feet, "If hadn't flown into a rage, when that ja-jackass shot Roland; he wouldn't have got the upper hand." Lilith sits on the edge of the couch near Axton's knees as she frees his feet. "We're only human, Axton." The fiery red head shifts to cut loose his hands, "If you don't keep a level head, the same is going to happen to you." The Siren lifts her sincere, yellow eyes to meet Axton's green irises as the rope snaps. "The situation maybe different but the emotions are the same." She thrusts the knife back into its sheath, "Don't let it happen again, for both of your sake." Lilith nods and stands up holding Roland's knife to her chest.

"Like Hyperion/ Wrath's the enemy solider/ Control your anger." Zero speaks while maintaining his cool composure leaning into the map next to Gaige. The assassin is watching the Mechromancer work and trying to be helpful.

Axton sits up and looks around. "Where is the bitch?" He looks around some more, "And Mordecai and Brick . . . and Sal?

"While out of it from Dr. Zed's meds, Sephi mumbled something about the Preserve so they're checking it out." Lilith answers while placing the bowie knife in one of the desk drawers.

"And Hemera is strapped to a bed over here, out cold. We patched up her knees the old fashioned way. I never thought by the look of her but Moxxi is vicious." Athena cuts in as she reclaims her seat.

"You didn't get that impression four years ago?" Lilith asks with a smile.

Axton stands up while tolerating the throb in his muscles making him feel like an old man.

"She never came across as the type." Athena replies with a shrug, "That's as far you go, Soldier." The assassin whips her attention towards Axton walking towards the next room, "Until I am convinced you aren't going to seek revenge; stay where you are."

Axton is forced to stop and back-up as Zero rams his sword into the wall creating a cage. The silence is filled with a head shake and a straight face emoticon displayed on his visor.

"Axton?" Just as Axton is about to say something the familiar voice breaks into the room and his eyes dart to its source.

"Maya?" Axton responds as any anger still in his body melts away. His vision falls upon the light on the map as it encases his lover's face. His body involuntarily moves towards the lighted image like a moth.

"Holy Shit!" Gaige raises her fingers off the table. "How did I do that?"

Lilith steps over to the table, "You didn't. They must've put that control collar on her."

Maya ignores everyone and focuses her attention on Axton, "I'm sorry. I allowed myself to be used and almost got you killed." The Siren apologies with her telepathic link and looks down in shame.

"Don't be sorry, honey. It isn't your fault. Just tell us where you are so I can break you out." Axton requests as he leans into the light.

"I don't know but they're forcibly pumping eridium into my system to boost my healing abilities." Maya informs.

"W-what?" Lilith asks confused and raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"To make me revive Handsome Jack."

Everybody takes a moment to let the surprise sink in except Axton.

"Well, that explains why his body wasn't in his tomb." The Commando brings a hand up to run through his hair.

Lilith straightens her posture and crosses her arms. "I thought Mr. Blake was happy Jack was dead . . . Why would he want him alive?"

"I was wondering the same thing so I asked. The money he mentioned is being secured in a vault that requires the original to open. Body doubles are terminated on sight."

"That's bad." Gaige chimes in.

"Lilith?" Maya addresses her fellow siren. "Did the Eridium cause you pain?"

"No, if anything my body welcomes it." Lilith answers. "Almost like a drug."

"Is that how she's torturing you?" Axton asks, "What kind of effects would that have on your pregnancy."

"My what?" Maya pauses briefly, "Oh yeah, Blair isn't allowed to torture me anymore because of lying about the pregnancy. Don't worry, Axton, it's only me here." The Siren flashes the Commando a reassuring smile but it doesn't ease his worries.

A thoughtful look comes to her eyes, "Oh! Damn! That's right, Sephi is a-"

"Hyperion?" Lilith responses.

"Yeah, how did you? . . . Did you get your memory back?" Maya directs the question to Axon.

"No, he didn't, I know both of them." Athena finally enters the conversation.

"Who's that?" Maya's raises an eyebrow with the question.

"My name is Athena. I am a former Atlas assassin and I trained them. I came back to Pandora to help wipe out Hyperion." The woman answers cooly. "Good thing I did or Axton here would have eaten Nyx's sword."

Maya twitches her head to the side in confusion. "Nyx?"

"Her code name, Honey." Axton answers.

The Siren's face relaxes in understanding. Then her eyes light up with a happy thought, "So it was you who sent her back here in a sling?"

Athena nods with satisfaction.

Maya smiles with delight, "Thanks for that. It was awesome to see her-"

"HEY! SHE'S AWAKE!" A male voice calls in the background. "Shit and she on the echo."

"Damn! They know I'm up." Maya says with a hint of panic.

"I thought I had that feature ripped out?" Blair yells.

"I will find you, honey. I promise." Axton rushes his words, "You know I love you, right?"

"Get her off the Echo, Damn it!" Blair's voice is loud enough to ring through the collar's feed.

Maya nods with a smile, "I know and I doubted you like a fool. I love y-" The Siren's feed is cut off before she can finish her sentence.

Everybody looks to Axton thinking a fit of rage is about to ensue. Instead, to everyone's surprise, the Commando bows his head slightly trying to conceal the lonesome tear glistening down his cheek. In a swift and suave motion, Axton wipes his hand back his cheek and place the wandering hand on his neck to rub it. He Inhales slowly raises his head and stands up straight.

"You're right." Axton looks to Athena who is standing across from him." I can't be losing my cool." He says as he shifts his green eyes to Lilith.

"Hey!" Gaige shouts with excitement in her voice. "That last feed wasn't as jumbled."

Axton turns his attention to the pigtailed redhead. "You got a location then?"

"Not exactly." Her blue eyes meet his with a shake, "But, I am able to isolate its bouncing." Gaige's fingers are busy as she speaks, "I can't pinpoint the exact location but the signal is being bounced around the Highland outposts."

Zero points on the map, "Opportunity/ Is right next to the Highlands/ we should go there now."

"No." Axton cuts in.

Zero looks up at the man with a question mark on his visor.

The Commando looks over at Lilith's confused face. "I mean, we should pinpoint her exact location before we mount a full scale assault. Who knows what they'll do if we just charge in?" Axton finishes.

"Surprisingly, Axton's right." Lilith says. "We should also wait and see if Mordecai finds anything."

Axton nods in agreement and turns his attention back to Gaige, "Is there any way to keep the signal from bouncing around so you can find her?"

"Maybe," The Machromancer brings her metal arm to her chin in a pensive manner. "Maybe, if we destroy the Echo satellites at the outposts, I can follow the signal back to its source."

"Then that's we'll do." Axton looks up to Zero and an agreement is made between the two men.

"Shooting satellites/ Not very challenging but/ brings us towards a goal." Zero nods.

"You should probably wait until it's day light again." Athena suggests.

"I'm going to get my gear ready and stretch out these sore muscles." Axton walks to exit the room. "I'll see you back here at the ass crack of dawn, Zero." The Commando says.

The passed out form of Sephi catches the corner of Axton's eye. A plethora of nasty, vile and murderous thoughts flashes in his mind as he exits Headquarters.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it; let me know by leaving a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than a week. With packing, moving, Gears of War: Judgement and costume making, it's been a long week. Please enjoy.

Responses: Dr. Archangel; Thank you again. PlatinumShark; Thank you and will do my best. FizzyCash man; Thanks. Zabon95; Everybody picture's Gaige as just an immature teenager. From personal experience I have worked with some teenagers that have a better work ethic and smarter than people twice their age. Gaige is a genius engineer and I wanted to portray that :-). AlexandriaSinClaire; Thank you. I try to keep the story just as good. I know the begining is rough, I was reintroducing myself to writing. It had been awhile, I apologize for the stiffness. I have something special in mind for Blair, :-)

Borderlands is the sole property of Gearbox Games and 2/K

**The Unexpected Breakout**

"You sneaky bitch!" Blair yells as she cuts off the feed by grabbing hold of the collar.

With a hard yank, Maya is pulled to her feet. Brown versus blue; a fiery intensity falls between the two women in a staring contest.

Maya remembers the time she healed Axton and how he took a while to fully heal. She takes the chance to claim the upper hand. The Siren wrinkles her nose with an inhale while winding her head back. Before ,another word can be spoken, a sickening crunch can be heard as Maya uses as much force as possible to head butt the redhead in the nose. Blood instantly gushes from Blair's nostrils and transfers to Maya's shirt. The unexpected assault forces the redhead onto her ass. The downed woman wails in pain as a fist is punched into her right shoulder. To finish the one sided fight, the Siren bends down and grab ahold of Blair's hair and knock her out with her knee.

Briefly, Maya looks down at her victim with a satisfied smile. "That's for way too much shit than I can list, bitch. If I weren't in a hurry, I- . . . Ergh." She grunts in pain as the collar shocks her system.

Maya stays on her feet and powers through the pain to face her next hurdle. With a slightly swelled nose, the Siren recognizes the man as the one she punched in the face then kneed in the stomach. A fearful look is caked on his face.

Ray raises his hands in a defensive manner, "C'mon, we don't have to do this, miss."

"Then, step aside!" Maya demands after the shock passes.

"S-sorry but I can't do that." Ray responds with a stutter and a scared look in his dark eyes.

Her blue hair sways as she shakes her head, "Ray was it?" Maya asks as readies her arm.

The man nods a yes, "Please, don't kill me." The man with raven hair pleads and closes his eyes.

"Sorry, Ray but you're in my way." Maya says and she activates her Phaselock. "Forgot the gas, I see. Too fucking bad." Maya smiles and with the closing of her hand Ray is trapped. Unable to tap her killing mode, the Siren, quickly, splays the man against the wall and knocks him out cold.

She exits her containment cell and comes face to face with the last helper. The girl is almost a head shorter and her oversized lab coat makes her look exceptionally petite in build.

"Stand down!" The girl barks, "There is no need for unnecessary violence."

"If you're going to stand in my way, there is." Maya immediately barks back while raising her tattooed arm, even though, it pains her to activate it so soon making her strain.

The small woman is trapped in the dimensional bubble with no chance of defending herself. Maya thrusts the girl into the nearest floor cabinet. Broken glass and various objects from the cabinet litter the floor around the unconscious brunette. She is bleeding from the glass shards protruding from her back.

The adrenaline rush subsides, leaving Maya in a weary state and another shock to her system from the collar, finally, brings the Siren to her knees. The lack of sustenance mixed with the torture and the remnant of drug in her system, catches up to Maya and she feels like passing out. A wonderful silence fills the room as Maya rolls to her back and stares at the ceiling for a brief moment.

"_I'm so close." _She thinks to herself, "_I can't rest, yet_." Maya inhales the thought and hurries to her feet.

She looks around at her surroundings and then down at her cloths. The Siren realizes she won't make it far without resistance in the cloths she is currently wearing or with her noticeable, blue hair or tattoos showing. And, what if they wake up before she is gone?

Maya remembers the sedative used on her and routes through the many cabinets. Finally, the medicine cabinet, her blue eyes reads the shelf labeled sedatives. Not caring what the drug is, Maya fills a syringe and walks over to her last victim. Bare feet kick large shards of broken glass but the unavoidable small shards cut into her feet. The pain is minuscule, compared to previous wounds she has endured since landing on Pandora.

The needle penetrates the dark skin of Bridget's neck and a third of the syringe is pushed in. Speckles of blood are left behind as Maya tiptoes her way over to her first two victims, still in her cell, giving them each their fair share of the sedative. Knowing her experimenters are out, Maya looks over to Blair. Her eyes wander over her cloths and then over to Ray's.

"_They won't be expecting man's cloths."_ The Siren thinks to herself and proceeds to steal the man's duds.

The slacks are bit large on her frame but with the extra layer from her sweatpants and a tightening of the belt, she manages to keep them on her hips. The lab coat is way too big so she balls it up and throws it back at the drugged man. Blair's long sleeve jacket fits much better along with her shoes.

A few steps are taken until Maya realizes how uncoordinated she is in heals. The small cuts on her feet from the glass don't help, either and she finds the floor. "_What the hell was I thinking?" _She asks herself while on the floor, she curses the feminine foot wear and kicks them off; trading for the more comfortable boots that used to be on Ray. She smiles with familiar feel and thinks of a way to cover her blue hair. She wanders back out to the lab where the answer to her problem awaits her. A yellow Hyperion baseball cap is resting vicariously on a stool.

"Awesome." Maya whispers to herself and picks up the hat.

With all of her hair tucked in and the lab collar popped to conceal the control choker; Maya picks up a random stack of folders and places her hand on the laboratory door.

"_Who needs rescuing?" _Maya asks herself, _"Not this siren."_ She answers thinking in a cocky tone and grins to herself.

"_Oh gawd! That's something Axton would say." _Maya's face slacks and she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Maya opens the door and peeks her head out to meet a vacant hallway. To assess her bearings, Maya's feet follow her eyes to a large window at the end of the hall. She looks out at the dark horizon and sees the Wildlife Preserve. Far down below her is a familiar, lit construction site. "_So, I'm in Opportunity." _She sighs in relief that she isn't looking down on the whole planet of Pandora. Then, she looks around to decide which way would be out; a placard, next to a door, with 'stairs' on it, catches her eye.

"_Yes! My way out." _Maya thinks excitedly to herself and heads for the door.

As she walks down the staircase, she thinks to herself how wonderful it will be that this nightmare will end. Then, her mind wonders to Axton. Once back in Sanctuary, first order of business; tackle Axton: second order of business; eat something. Her need for an emotional attachment and solace, outweighs the physical need for food. The thought of a hug and very long kiss causes a warming sensation deep in the pit of stomach.

Maya jumps to the bottom landing victoriously. She glances up at the long winding staircase, allowing the altitude to sink in, before, pushing through the door labeled 'GL'.

Every cell in her body seems to cease movement when she enters the lobby. Five engineers in full combat gear are huddled around a screen. An internal sigh of relief is released as she sees the door to the outside just fifteen feet away and none of the yellow suited men are paying any attention to it. Maya slowly shuts the stairwell door to eliminate noise and walks casually over to the door keeping her front concealed as much as possible. She reaches the door and the hinges creak making her flinch.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A deep gruff voice asks making Maya's heart skip.

Maya isn't sure how to respond as she lowers the folders to her side, read to drop them if a fight breaks out. The corner of a small box hits her thigh and she places a hand into the pocket. Her hand retrieves a pack of cigarettes.

The Siren remembers her male clothing and conjures up the deepest voice she can muster, "Smoke break." Maya responds waving the box, "Want one?" She asks to make her story convincing but immediately regrets the decision. "_Please say no, please say no!" _She screams in her other thoughts freeze for what seems like an eternity for the reply.

"Maybe, after this over." The one man replies and Maya exhales with relief and continues out the door.

"Remember, don't litter or we'll have to shoot you." Another man calls out with a chuckle.

Maya nods and allows the door to slam shut. "_Fucking idiots."_ She thinks to herself.

The cool night air greets her skin like an old friend. The Siren inhales a long breath remembering how good it feels be outside. Her eyes meet the night sky as her feet keep moving across the construction site. Everything is silent as she walks closer to her destination. Then a familiar voice breaks over the loud speaker.

"Attention: all Hyperion personnel!" Mr. Blake's voice commands, "The Siren, Maya, has escaped the research facility. Guard the Fast Travel Station and the bridge. Until she is recaptured; Opportunity is on lock down. She is needed alive, do not kill her! I repeat; do not kill."

"Damn it!" Maya exclaims in a passing breath and ducks inside an open storage container to avoid being seen.

Inside, she finds a Hyperion weapon cabinet. She opens up the stash to find a corrosive pistol, fire pistol and a shot gun. It always amazed Maya how Hyperion weapons stashes just pop up in random places; convenient for her in this time of need but careless on Hyperion's part. She opens some ammo boxes and loads her guns. She stuffs as much ammo in the borrowed pants pockets and lab jacket as possible. She has one advantage on her side; they aren't allowed to kill her.

Maya looks out of the storage container and makes a break for the only way out of her watery prison.

"_I gotta make it out of here. So, close." She thinks_ as she finds herself surrounded by armed Hyperion personnel and robots and no shield.

Maya raises both pistols waiting for the unavoidable gun fight. She bounces back and forth in her head if she gives them a reason to kill her or wound her and drag her back to lab or does she go peacefully and fight another day. Maya would rather die before reviving Handsome Jack. _"What to do?"_ She asks herself. The frustration causes her eyes to well up as she realizes the answer. It's either make out alive or die trying. With her dead, at least Axton and her friends would be safer because Hyperion wouldn't be able to obtain the finances to continue their campaign of destroying the Crimson Raiders and taking over Pandora.

One of the combat engineers can be heard mumbling something into his echo device. Her heart starts to thud as adrenaline courses through her veins, giving her the energy to move. Her fingers start squeezing the triggers. She empties both pistols each having fifteen shots; making sure to fire corrosive at the robots cores and fire at the fleshy heads. She manages to dodge behind a pillar, unscathed, to reload. Bullets can be heard penetrating the pillar and whizzing past her; hitting the wall. A tense moment fills the air as she readies for her next volley.

Before, she can step out from behind the pillar she drops her guns as an overwhelming shock of electricity enters her neck making her body seize up. She crumples to the floor like a wet cloth.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Axton finds himself sitting on his couch. He is hunched over his simple, wooden coffee table with his sniper barrel in his hand. The Commando slowly cleans the gun as he mulls over infiltration plans. His eyes are heavy but the thought of knowing the general area where Maya is keeps his mind awake.

The only thing that prevents Axton from storming the city of Opportunity is not know exactly where she is. He doesn't want to make an assault with guns blazing. A quiet calm and precise strike would be ideal. He wasn't a Commando class for nothing and it was time to bring those old skills back into the light.

Axton thinks about Opportunity's lay out, the number of buildings, the construction sites and the possibility of underground rooms. He ponders different entry ways to each and different approaches.

After, he clicks the last pieces of sniper rifle into place, he leans it against the couch next to the rest of his guns he had already cleaned. From under the bed he pulls out a small, lite green duffle bag with Dahl plastered all over it. He digs around in his old bag and from the depths; he pulls out a small, dull green, folded cloth with the Dahl logo stitched into flap opening, with dark green thread. He unties the string and unrolls the fabric on the table, revealing a set of ten well balanced, steal throwing daggers and two butterfly knives.

He pulls one out of its sheath, the blade is double edged and looks like a leaf. He thrusts the four inch blade towards the wall. He removes all them from the cloth and proceeds to throw all of them at the same area. It had been a long time since he had a reason to pull out his silent killers and he is pleased he hasn't lost his touch. The knives are in a prefect line creeping up the wall.

Axton stands up and walks over to the wall and pulls out the knives. He thinks of the next time he'll be throwing these daggers, will be at someone's head or throat to prevent them from alerting others. He plops himself back on the couch and pulls a special bandolier out of the duffle bag. Each of the throwing knives is stuck into the bandolier and he lines it up with the rest of his gear.

Satisfied with the lineup of gear, Axton sits on his bed with a butterfly knife in his hand. He starts a rhythm of opening and shutting the knife. Each click and swish of the moving blade soothes his mind. The deadly lullaby calms his thoughts just enough so he can try to catch a few hours of sleep so he is isn't delirious while trying to infiltrate Opportunity. It takes a few minutes but his eyes slowly close and he drifts to sleep.

* * *

"Good Morning!" Blair greets Maya with a smile.

Maya recognizes the voice and sighs in a frustration that it isn't Axton, angels or demons greeting her.

Maya looks up at the redhead; the bridge of her nose is swollen and crooked. The view makes the Siren smile despite her earlier feelings.

"Nice face." Maya compliments.

The Siren looks around the room and recognizes it from before. The camera equipment is still in place. She is anchored to the same chair and can feel the cool floor on her bare feet. The desk and office chair are in the same place. Her Hyperion clothing has been cropped to show the same amount of skin as before. As soon as the smile had graced her face it fades in the same passing moment because she understands what's in store for her.

"Hmm, you're laughing now but; because, of your little stunt, Dad gave me permission to torture you; and, he gave me the permission to use any means necessary to make you submissive, thanks, pet." Blair informs Maya as she brandishes the same ruby handled dagger in Maya's face. The redhead grabs firmly onto the handle and stabs it into Maya's tatooed thigh.

The sudden pain causes Maya to scream and the scream makes Blair smile. Maya groans with discomfort as the dagger is slowly removed.

"We are going to have some major fun the next few hours." The red head says as she smiles.

She pounds the dagger into Maya's other thigh earning another scream. The sadistic woman laughs hysterically at the pain she inflicts. Blair removes the dagger and just like before, the redhead retrieves a hunk of eridium from the desk drawer and places it on Maya's skin to heal her wounds.

"Can't have you bleeding to death, not until, you revive Jack first, anyway." Blair says with a smile as she grabs ahold of Maya's chin and kisses her forehead like a precious jewel. Maya shakes her head away.

Blair ignores the defiance and she continues the pattern of stabbing her victim in different non-lethal areas then healing the Siren with eridium. Every now and then, Blair will slice into Maya's skin, carving pictures or various words on her skin.

After a few hours, the redhead infuses heat into the mix of pain. She uses a heated blade or a lit cigar and presses it onto her flesh. The burns heal up with a dose of eridium, allowing Blair to repeat the process over and over.

"You can stop this, you know? All you have to do is promise to be a good girl." Blair informs her victim.

But, Maya shakes her head in defiance. She refuses to give in or give up.

The redhead continues her on slot of torture and it feels like hours. With every passing moment of pain; Maya wishes to pass out, but the pain and Blair's loud laughter, keeps the Siren aware of every cut and every burn.

Maya is completely drained but she is stubborn and keeps her mind focused on the good in her life and what waits her after this, if there is an after. Maya tries to stay positive and think that it is only a matter time before Axton and the others break down the doors. She would rather have the tears stream down her face, screaming until she is horse and her body racked with pain before losing her faith in her comrades again. She refuses to make the same mistake twice.

"You are so stubborn. I have never had to break someone twice and I have broken men twice your size before." Blair tells Maya as she carves the word 'jackass' into her chest, "It was so much easier when you felt betrayed and heartbroken." The redhead says as she looks up to see her victim's eyes squeezed shut and her sweaty face is scrunched up in pain.

After, healing the carving on Maya's chest, there is a knock at the door. Blair exits the room. An exchange of polite words can be heard from the door. When the conversation is done, Blair reenters the room.

Blair claps her hands together and steps to the front of Maya, "Now that the lab is cleaned up we can continue." Blair informs Maya with a laugh. "Are you ready, pet?"

Maya looks up at the redhead with a tired look in her eye. A droplet of sweat drips from her blue hair and mixes in with the blood on her thigh. She replies with a shake of head.

"Well, too bad, because for the next eight hours we are going to be building up your tolerance to eridium." Blair says as she unlocks the restraints. "Now, be a good girl, because I have a surprise for you back in the lab."

Maya stands up with her hands cuffed behind her back and the same sleeve on her arm to prevent her from phaselocking. The only problem is; the blue haired Siren lacks the energy to do anything but be lead around.

A pair of knees hit the hard lab floor from Blair shoving Maya in the room making her stumble. The Siren's face wrinkles from the hard impact and a small grunt escapes her nose.

Maya's pale blue eyes look up as she recovers from the landing. "Tannis?" Maya inquires dumbfounded by the woman's presence.

No chains or collar, Patricia Tannis is walking around the lab uninhibited. She is setting up the lab with a smile on her face. The brunette stops in her tracks with the call of her name.

"Oh, how delightful, my test subject is here." Tannis answers in her usual socially detached manner.

"Meet the person who is going to perform your eridium experiments while I go run an errand and return a borrowed item." Blair pushes Maya further into the room and over to the chair.

"You don't seem to be here against your will." Maya implies from the chair is strapped to.

Tannis steps to the front of Maya to address her properly. "I assure you Maya, I was originally moved here from my research involuntarily. Blair has threatened to dispose of Clork, if I do not do as Hyperion demands." Tannis has a tear her eye at the thought of her beloved ceiling chair meeting the same fate as his brother Phillipe. "As much as I loathe the concept of bringing that horrendous man back in existence; the allure of satiating my curiosity of the link between Sirens and eridium is just too great to ignore. If we could actually get you to raise the dead; it would be a scientific and medical marvel. If you don't think so then you are a sad simpleton." Tannis sticks her nose up and walks off behind Maya.

"You two have fun while I'm gone and remember, Clork's life is on the line." Blair directs the threat at the scientist as she exits. A click can be heard as the door is locked.

"I hope all of this is worth a stupid ceiling chair, Tannis?" Maya yells a Tannis once Blair is out of the door.

"Oh c'mon Maya, you can't possibly tell me the thought of having control over life and death isn't exhilarating?" The brunette asks she steps methodically to the corner of the Siren holding a piece of paper in front of her torso.

Maya squints to read the small and messy handwriting. She knows not to read it out loud. The note reads:

'There is a camera behind me to monitor progress. As much as I fear for Clork; I know he will be brave like his brother. I don't want to revive Handsome Jack. She is not as smart as I am. I'll still have to inject eridium and perform some experiments, sorry. It was either me or her and with me; we can slow down progress enough until the others can locate us.'

Both the women's pale eyes meet in an agreement and a smile. Maya can hear the note be ripped up as Tannis walks to another place in the lab. A sigh of relief is released and her tired body relaxes a little.

* * *

A satisfying explosion is viewed through Axton's Ti'kope Diaub scope as he watches a communication tower in the Highlands turn to ruin. His body is sprawled across the hood of the Bandit technical and he lifts his vision from the Jakobs' sniper site.

"That's the last one." Gaige informs Axton and Zero, "I should be able to give you an exact location. Get your asses back here until then." She commands.

Axton hops up in a sitting position and glances over to Opportunity in the distance. "But, I can see the city from here." The Commando whines over the echo, "I'm all set up for infiltration." He explains as he looks down at the bandolier with his various flying toys in it.

"It's still gonna take a while. I could explain all the tech garbage but I don't feel like it." Gaige retorts. "Just let me work and get yo ass back here." The Mechromancer commands.

"I need the plans too/set up in Sanctuary/then we'll infiltrate." Zero says over his echo.

Axton huffs in annoyance. "Goddammit . . ." He jumps off the truck making sure his combat boots hit the dirt with a satisfying thud. "Fine! I'll meet you back there. See ya in few." The Commando kicks the tire to alleviate some anger before, hopping in the truck.

He looks over at Opportunity once more thinking of how close he is. "_I could do this by myself . . ." _He thinks to himself but shakes his head, "_No, I gotta know where she is."_ He looks away and floors the gas pedal making the tires skid in the dirt.

Feet trudge up to the second level of the Sanctuary Archives building. "I was ready to move, DAMN IT!" Axton yells as he stomps into the map room.

Anger is replaced with shock and his green eyes widen as he finds a bloody mess with eight-point throwing stars littering the ground. Athena is propped up against a desk with shurikens stuck into various points on her body; two in her right thigh and three in her stomach and sword sticking out of her right shoulder. Next to the female assassin, Gaige is lying face down on the floor and a small puddle of crimson liquid is staining the floor around her torso. Deathtrap is looming over both women keeping a shield up for protection from whatever or whoever attacked them. The Commando has an idea of whom.

"Fuck!" Axton blurts and rushes over to the wounded women, kneeling beside Gaige.

Axton picks up Gaige's small body and turns her over, earning him a scream of pain. "_She's alive."_ He thinks to himself in relief. He pulls a pistol and whips around his top half as he hears footsteps entering the room. The pistol is holstered, after, he is reassured it is Zero entering.

"What happened?" Zero asks simply and side steps and kneels next to Athena and checks for signs of life, "She's breathing."

Axton turns his attention to Gaige, whose pigtails have fallen out along with her goggles and has a large gash on her left side and has cuts and scrapes on her cheek and chin from hitting the floor. She furrows her brows in pain. "Thanks DT." The Mechromancer manages to express her gratitude before recalling her guardian.

"What happened?" Axton reiterates Zero's question.

The redhead places her right hand over her gash. "Fu-fuck that bitch." Gaige spits in a very weak voice. "She came to get Seph-sephi and kill us." Gaige manages to utter before passing out from the pain.

"We need to get these guys to Zed." Axton desperately orders and picks up the small teen.

The Commando looks down to Zero who is about to pull the sword out of Athena's shoulder.

"No, keep it in. You don't want her to bleed out." Axton blurts out, trying to keep both women alive.

Zero nods and picks up the fellow assassin in both arms.

The women are rushed to Dr. Zed's infirmary.

* * *

Author's note: I will try to not take so long with the next chapter. Enjoy, leave a review, good or bad, I like to hear honest critique.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: This Chapter is SOOO long over due and I am so sorry. I have been fighting writer's block with this story and I have been working more on my Book. I realize my grammar isn't the best, which is why I have my oldest sister proofread my book for me. She is a grammar freak and I am so grateful for that. Thank you to all that have given me reviews and feedback. It always puts a smile on my face. I proofread this the best i could and I apologize for any mistakes. With that said; please enjoy the next chapter.

The Unexpected Bait

With her body unbound from the chair, Maya accepts a bottle of water and pack of crackers left in the lab for Tannis. Even with her hunger, the Siren manages to keep her manners in mind and she eats slowly. A feeling of delight fills Maya's body as she swallows the crackers and water

"Thanks Tannis." Maya manages to utter after her throat clears of its contents.

"Oh, there is really no need to thank me. I just don't want the only Siren here passing out on me and I am certainly not going to feed you." The brunette turns from her notes and addresses Maya. "I read in your notes the last time you given anything to consume, it is absolutely atrocious. If they want to make any progress they cannot starve you." The archeologist informs and promptly turns back to her notes.

Maya nods and smiles as she stretches her legs and inspects the sleeve on her arm.

"Back to work." Tannis states blandly and picks up a piece of paper. "So, according to this you haven't had any reaction to eridium until Blair forced it onto you."

"Why do you think that is?" Maya asks as she continues to fiddle with her sleeve. "And, what is this?" The Siren asks and tries to pull off the cover but the locked band around her upper arm and wrist prevent her from doing so.

"As I understand, the glove is laced with a ferromagnetic crystal powder to suppress your phaselocking ability. The Dahl Corporation found it and Hyperion learned how to utilize its properties in various states to composition." Tannis reads off the paper. She raises her eyes off the paper.

"My hunch on the eridium; the body has a natural survival instinct. Once, your body was invaded or injured it latched on to the nearest substance able to regenerate and heal. You have been injured before right?" Tannis questions.

Maya nods and points to her shoulder blade, "Psycho's buzz axe." She closes her eyes in thought and points behind her right thigh, "Shot gun to the back." Her finger moves lower and she bends over slightly. "Psycho midget slashed my calf open." She sits up and points to her stomach, "Corrosive bullet square in the gut. My shield had run out and I almost died from that one." Maya thinks if there are any others. "Nope that's it."

"And you didn't come in contact with any eridium?" The scientist inquires.

Maya shakes her head no and then recollects the near death experience in her mind.

"Since that was your closest encounter with death, tell me the circumstances of your recovery." Tannis requests as she properly crosses her legs and lends an inquisitive ear and echo device.

"Well, first I killed the guy using my phaselocking power. Gave me a boost of adrenaline and i rushed to one of Zed's machine's and then, to his infirmary. I started healing, I figured it was the vial I injected doing its thing, but honestly, I never seen one work so well before. I didn't need Zed by the time I got to his door."

"Mmmhmm. Interesting." Tannis muses as she physically writes down key points of the event and then turning to the echo recorder and turning it off. "I'll have to ponder this information while going over my old notes. I think some cocoa is in order. Would you like some?" Tannis asks Maya has she walks over to a speaker.

* * *

Axton kicks in Dr. Zed's door.

"Howdy ther-." Dr. Zed starts to greet in his southern gentleman's tone. "Whoa! What happened?" The doctor, in name only, asks as his eyes fall upon the bloodied women.

"Hyperion." Axton answers being very short and lays Gaige on one table and then walks over to Zed. "They need medical attention."

"I can see that." Dr. Zed replies stepping over to Athena, who is being laid on her left side because of the sword skewering her. "Who should I heal first though?" He asks while looking up at Axton and Zero.

"Gaige." Zero responds.

"Athena." Axton replies at the same time.

Axton's serious gaze lifts to see the unhappy stance Zero has taken. "Look, I know basic triage, it's required in the military. Athena is worse off. Gaige is no immediate danger." Axton explains as he slips on a pair of rubber gloves he retrieved from a cabinet.

Zero looks back at Axton with an angry emoticon on his helmet. The Commando is unzipping to remove Gaige's hoodie to evaluate her wound.

Zed looks over to Gaige's wound. "Stop the bleeding by packing her wound and since you have some training, help me with Athena." Zed orders. "Zero, I need my kit and some blood. She's real banged up."

The Doctor digs deep into his brain and treats both women as quickly as possible. By the time the operations are done, one plasma sword, several throwing stars and a multitude of bloodied rags litter the floor.

"Good thing Lilith made you clean this place up." Axton looks around after wiping some sweat off his brow onto his sleeve.

"It does feel better to have a properly stocked and clean office." Zed smiles behind his mask. "Makes me forget I don't have a medical license."

Both Zero and Axton pat a satisfied Zed on the back.

"I think you did just fine, doctor." Axton responds.

"They ain't outta the woods yet, son. Patching them up is only half the battle the rest is up to them." Dr. Zed stands up straight and thrust out a palm asking for his fee.

The Commando reaches into his pack and hands the doctor his money.

Dr. Zed's eyes almost bug out of his skull from the twenty thousand slapped into his hand. "Well, that should cover it, son." He pockets the money. "I'll bring some pain meds over for them."

"We'll take them back to headquarters to make them comfortable." Axton says to Zero.

Zero nods and walks over to pick up Gaige, leaving Athena to be carried by Axton.

"Don't jolt them around too much or you'll rip their stitches." Zed responds as is patients are carried out the door. "If they need anything else just holler."

Time passes by and Axton and Zero wait patiently for one of the women to wake up. One more patiently than the other.

Then, a flash of light floods the second floor of Headquarters from the balcony. Lilith steps in with Tiny Tina right behind her.

Her golden eyes light up at the sight of Axton and Zero sitting on office chairs. Their clothes are bloody and there are still puddles of blood on the floor. Not able to read Zero's face through his visor, she looks to Axton's pensive eyes. Her eyebrows scrunch up in worry.

"Wha? Where . . .?" The Siren trots in the room in a state of confusion. She shakes her head trying to discern what her eyes are seeing.

Tiny Tina rushes past Lilith, unfazed by the blood in the room. "Sup suckas?" The explosives expert runs up between the two sitting men for a moment before her attention diverts to the beds in the other room. "Daaayum! Dafaq happened to dez hoes?" She asks looking back to Axton.

"They were attacked by Blair with the intent to kill." Axton answers looking towards Lilith; who is at this point walking really fast to the beds. "Sephi's gone." He adds with a sullen tone.

"When di-? H-how are?" Lilith evaluates the situation before turning back to address Axton and Zero. "How did she get in to Sanctuary?" So many questions are flooding the fiery redhead's mind but this is the only question she is able to mutter.

The Commando places his laced hands behind his head in a relaxed manner and looks up to Lilith. "Gaige will be ok. But, Athena lost a lot of blood. I'm waiting for Gaige to wake up. Can't make the attack until she does. Where were you?" He asks the intently listening Siren.

"Lil' came and saved my ass." Tiny Tina interrupts. "She's got some skiiilllz."

"I left to go get Tina. Hyperion had launched a heavy assault on her, pinning her into her home with no way out." Lilith explains with more detail.

"Can ya believe I ran outta 'splosives?" The young blonde yells and falls back into a wheelie chair. Her attention diverts to the chair moving and entertains herself by spinning around in it.

"Coincidence?" Zero asks blandly with a straight face emoticon directed at Axton.

The Commando shakes his head.

"How did she get the drop on them, the fast travel station is on alert for her?" Lilith asks walking over to the map.

Axton jolts himself into a standing position and walks over to the map across from Lilith. "She has a personal teleporter." He suggests in a fact-like fashion.

Lilith shakes her head and leans into the table. "Athena tried using hers. Personal teleporters don't work at this altitude." Lilith explains as she pulls up the Fast Travel station log. "The last people to use the Fast Travel were you and Zero." Lilith says and stands up, crossing her arms.

"_How did she get in_?" Axton muses inside of his head and stares into the map light. The Commando shakes his head and refocuses on his main objective, Maya. "We'll figure it out, eventually. What's important now is infiltrating Opportunity and getting Maya out of there."

"We don't want to have to deal with Jack again." Lilith states in agreement with a matter of fact-like exhale.

"I don't care about Jack, DAMMIT!" Axton yells and pounds the table as he is patience wears thin. "I'll rip his throat out if I have to. I jus- . . . ergh!" Axton wants to rant and rave but instead gathers himself. With one hand on his side, he places the other over his mouth and shakes his head. "I need a drink. Let me know when Gaige is awake." Axton quickens his pace towards the stairs.

Lilith's eyes follow Axton out the room. The Siren wants stop him because she has a feeling in the pit of her stomach the man is not going to do what he says. She jolts towards Axton to stop him but a four fingered hand lands on her shoulder and she turns her eyes up to see the assassin looming with a 'let it be' presence looming over her.

The Commando reaches the stairs to be hit by a brick wall. He looks up to the seven foot Berserker being followed by Mordecai and Salvador.

"Where're you in a hurry to, Slab?" Brick asks calmly stepping in, making Axton step back into the room.

"Hey . . . Brick. I-I was . . . just heading to Moxxi's for a needed drink." Axton looks away with a shift in his eyes.

"Mmhmm . . ." Brick looks past his Slab and places a strong hand on his shoulder making Axton turn around and walk back into the room with the bunk beds.

"HEEEY BRICKZIIILLAAA!" Tina hops off her spinning chair.

"Hey Tina." The Berzerker greets and releases Axton's shoulder to pick up the small girl in a big bear hug before stepping in further.

Salvador and Mordecai step around Brick and Tina to see the filled beds.

"What the hell happened, Lil?" The Hunter steps over to his Siren friend who has already walking into the room to greet the posse.

"Blair made a move. Attacked Tina, luring me away from headquarters. Took Sephi. Almost killed them. So, yeah, we got played . . . again." Lilith fills Mordecai in. Her attention shifts and she gestures to his shoulder. "Who's this?"

The Hunter shrugs his right shoulder waking up the sleeping bird. "Meet Blood Jr." Mordecai chuckles, "I found him in Bloodwing's holding cell at the preserve surviving off a skag corpse." The tall man grins from ear to ear at the mentioning of his new friend.

"Nice." Lilith smiles and brings a hand up to Bloodwing Jr.'s beak and the bird surprisingly accepts the affection.

"He seems to like ya Lil'." Mordecai continues to grin and his smile lights up the gloom in the room. "Can't have him, though."

"He's all yours, Mordi." The Siren withdraws her hand and places both hands on hips. "Find anything at the preserve, oth-?"

"Of course they didn't!" Axton spits out, interrupting the redhead and stomping his foot into the floor. "I need to be infiltrating Opportunity but I can't do it because my information source is unconscious FROM BLOOD LOSS!" Axton yells as he punches a fist into the wall. "DAMN IT!"

"I understand the anxiety but calm down, cowboy." Lilith commands aggressively to reel in the Commando's tantrum.

Axton pulls his bloodied knuckles out of the wall and turns around to face everyone. "I WILL CALM DOWN AFT-."

Axton is interrupted by a soft whisper irradiating from Gaige's bed. "Hey, s-shuddup, I am trying t-to . . . heal over here . . . ass." The Mechromancer says in a groggy voice.

"Gaige!" Axton yells excitedly and rushes over to her side. "Can you pull up Maya's location?" In his eager state he is intruding in the Mechromancer's space, causing irritation.

"Damn Axton! G-gimme some time. My side hurts." Gaige grunts out as she shifts into a sitting position while holding her side.

Zero walks over and pulls Axton away. "Let her heal Axton/ the infiltration can wait/ Maya's fine for now." The assassin says as he shoves the Commando towards the stairs.

"FINE!" The Commando yells and shrugs Zero off while heading towards the stairs. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to get Maya myself. Plans or no. I worked by myself just fine before getting on that train and I can do it again." He says in a condescending tone.

He reaches the top landing and Lilith rushes over grabbing his arm. "Don't do this rage and impatience will get you killed, then wh-"

"GET OFF!" Axton yells interrupting and violently pulls his arm up and away from the Siren's reach.

Axton can hear Mordecai telling Lilith to let him go.

The Commando storms out of the archive building and into Pierce Station. With anger overwhelming his mind and body, he punches in the destination for the Highlands Hyperion Bridge destination.

* * *

"So it seems the eridium boosts your abilities but with a lack of energy there would be no result?" Tannis says in a musing manner and looks up from her brainstormed notes. She shakes her head "No, no, no. There should still be result if eridium is energy." Tannis whispers to herself.

"Huh?" Maya asks confused and leans forward resting her elbows on her knees.

"Keeping yourself healthy and full of energy makes your ability more powerful. The Monks must have understood this because as I have observed from your behavior, you take very good care of your body. The eridium just increases your energy level. Also, emotional stress whether good or bad intensifies the effect of your phaselock." Tannis continues to explain out loud. Part of the doctor is trying to answer Maya's confusion and the other part is musing possibilities on how to further her phaselocking abilities.

"Are you really trying to find a way to revive that jackass?" Maya asks as she points towards the preserved corps of Handsome Jack.

Tannis ignores the Siren's question and continues to look at her notes. The brunette genius has become oblivious towards her company and is completely absorbed in her own thoughts.

Maya decides to stand up and wander around the lab. In particular, she wanders over to Handsome Jack's container and taps on the glass. A thought enters her mind and she wonders if destroying his corps would get her out of this.

So, she looks around the lab and Tannis is still nose deep in her notes and mumbling to herself.

Maya raises her elbow and brings it down with as much force as she can muster.

The Siren's face scrunches up in pain and small squeak erupts from the back of her throat.

" Oww!" She mouths quietly and cradles her elbow. "Damn it!"

Just as the pain subsides from the self-inflicted injury a shock enters her body through the collar and she collapses to the floor in pain.

"Time to set a trap, ladies!" Blair announces delightedly as she enters the lab. "And to catch a military dog, what better bait then a kitty." Blair walks over to Maya and pulls her up by the collar.

* * *

Axton's vision hones in on Opportunity in the distance. He reaches into his back pack and pulls out his Torgue Machine Gun before walking towards the underside of the bridge.

A Tadpole Thresher pops up from the soil, its tentacles wriggling around trying to strike the intruder. Without flinching, the Commando points his gun at the creature's face and pops off a few rounds. The young thresher wails in pain before succumbing to its fatal wounds and falling to the ground. Its dead body recedes back into the hole.

Axton moves on, stomping around the grave. There is still anger in his expression and anger in the way he moves towards the shiny city. He trades the machine gun for a sniper rifle and places the scope up to his eye. He examines the underside of the bridge.

In his mind he thinks of the best approach. The Commando thinks over every approach he thought of the night before. A thought comes to mind that cameras are probably targeted at the bridge so going top side is not an option. He lowers his sniper scope and looks around. He sees the dwelling by the water and walks towards the building with the intention to cut down the boat suspended in the air.

As his footsteps stamp through the dirt towards his destination another boat resting underneath the bridge and by shore, catches his eye. His spirits lift and a smirk graces his once hardened face. Less work thus allowing the Commando to approach his destination sooner.

He looks in and around the boat for the oars.

"_Shit._" Axton thinks to himself because he can't find the paddling instruments.

Reluctantly, he looks to the boat hanging from the building. The Commando makes his way towards the boat. His short walk is interrupted by some threshers. In his haste he doesn't even take the time to find out what kind they are. A Jacobs pistol strapped to his hip is easily accessible. All of the attacking threshers are disposed of with the empty barrel.

Axton climbs the rickety ladder attached to the building. He navigates his way to the deck with pulley system on it and kneels down the peek his head over the side. The necessary oars are in the bottom of the small vessel. With his athletic ability, the Commando hoists himself over the side and dangles his body over the side.

From years of baking in the Pandora heat, the boat's wood has grown brittle and the planks give way to the intruding weight.

"Aggh, geez." Axton blandly whimpers, "Son of a whore!" He continues on in his head with a few more curse words to easy his pain.

He lays on his back looking up at the boat, now dangling in two pieces. The splintered wood falls on top of him. After a few moments, the bruised man moves his arms and grabs hold of the oars he almost broke his neck over. He landed in the water, so now; the Commando is treading through the thigh high water in weighted down cargo pants and water filled boots.

"YO BIZNACH . . . What's er pr-?" Tina's voice breaks into Axton's echo.

"Huh?" Axton asks to himself as the sudden noise makes him stand up straight.

"TINA! GET OFF THE ECHO!" Gaige orders the young blonde.

"But he's actin' like a lil' pussy an' I gotta reprimand his ass." Tina responds.

"HEY!"Axton instinctively yells from Tine damaging his ego with her name calling. "I can hear you."

"Yeah, SO?" Gaige responds in a dry tone. "Now if you're done being a jackass, I'll help you with the infiltration."

"Go rest, damn it! I can get the job done myself." Axton tells Gaige in an equally dry tone and he continues to walk.

"Yeah? And how will you know what building it's in?" Gaige asks in a condescending voice.

The Commando curses the Mechromancer. His footsteps find their way out of the sea. The water in his boot slowly drains out, alleviating unnecessary weight and his pace quickens.

"Fine! Send me the information and go rest." Axton replies as he throws the paddles into the boat.

The Commando shoves the boat into the water and hops in.

"Coming your way . . . aaand . . . there, the information is all uploaded unto your echo device." Gaige informs with a prideful tone in her voice. "I sent Zero to help."

Just as Axton is about to express his gratitude, a familiar voice comes from behind him.

"I'm coming also/ I'll create a diversion/ you get Maya and get out." Zero states in his usual Haiku format but his tone is more bland and stoic than usual. He hops into the boat with ease avoiding all contact with the water.

"Without the cover of darkness, a diversion will be handy. But, if something goes wrong; get out, regroup and storm the damn fortress. Dyeing isn't in my plans yet." Axton orders with a chuckle and a smile, trying to lift the staleness in the air but it continues to linger. His actions from before real over in his head and the Commando clears the guilty knot in his throat with a forced cough. Axton looks away as he starts to the paddle the boat.

The strange tension continues to fill the air as Zero doesn't say anything. The assassin just nods his helmet forward, crosses his arms and sits on the boat bench. Axton can feel a cold gaze oozing through the assassin's helmet.

With one last stroke the back of the boat bumps against the smooth cement of a support buttress for the bridge.

Zero and Axton pull out their Echo devices and discuss a plan.

Once, decided that Zero will attack the center of the city, he activates the stealth mode on his armor as he jumps on to the bridge buttress. The slant makes for an easy scale.

Axton rows the small boat towards the construction area of the city.

Once, the wall is scaled, Axton finds himself relieved that neither robots nor humans are present and he finds a secure location behind a storage container.

Axton raises his echo device and refreshes the path in his mind.

Then he patches himself through to Zero. "I'm in position." He whispers into his infiltration partner.

"Ready." Zero answers back in an equally quiet and delighted voice as if itching to spill blood.

The anxious Commando looks around for signs of movements as he waits for whatever his signal may be.

Then the voice of Mr. Blake breaks over an intercom system. "Attention Hyperion personnel! We have an intruder located at the information center of Opportunity. Zero of the Crimson raiders has infiltrated the city. Do not allow him near the Siren. Keep guards at all doors and shoot to kill. I repeat: SHOOT TO KILL!"

Axton snickers to himself with a smirk, "_Good luck with that."_

Axton keeps his body low and his steps light. Robots and soldiers can be heard echoing in the distance and it sounds like a war zone. The battle leaves the construction site empty and Axton makes his way towards his target building. He ducks behind equipment and storage bins to keep out of view from any lingering personnel.

His sights lift to the entrance of the building he needs to infiltrate. Two guards armed with Corrosive Hyperion Machine Guns are pacing in front of the double doors.

The Commando observes their pacing for a rhythm. He counts to himself, finding the most opportune time and place to strike. Axton looks around at his surroundings and decides a swift frontal assault is best. One of his butterfly knives is taken out of his bandolier and readied to be used. He waits until the guards pass each other and take a few paces.

Staying on the balls of his feet, the Commando treads to his first target on the right and places a throwing knife between his teeth. In one swift motion, Axton wraps his hand around his victim's mouth, whipping the guard's head to the side and exposing the neck. The sharp blade slides right into his victim's throat without any resistance. A silent crunch from the neck's cartilage signals the Commando the blade has sunk all the way in.

There is a gurgle of blood through Axton's fingers as he turns around keeping the guard as a shield. He leaves the butterfly knife in his first victim's neck as he retrieves the throwing knife placed in his mouth beforehand. The second guard turns but before he has the chance to react; the throwing knife sinks into his throat rendering him silent.

Axton grabs hold of the butterfly knife protruding from the sputtering man's throat and rips the blade out the front of the man's neck. Blood spews forth and Axton releases his grip. The body hits the concrete like a wet rag. The blood from the blade is wiped off on Axton's already bloodied pants.

Quick strides are taken towards the second victim, who has instinctively pulled out the knife and has collapsed on the ground from blood loss. Axton retrieves the knife from the dark red pool and repeats the ritual of wiping the blood off onto his pants as he enters the building.

Not a soul is in sight inside of the lobby and he makes quick steps towards the stair well to his left. The floor he wants is near the top of the building but with his adrenaline pumping from his kills, the stairs are quick work.

The doors accessing the floors are windowless so the Commando is entering the floor blind. He readies his pistol and flings the door open. The hallway is empty but he hears the patter of combat boots on the hard floor.

He approaches the corner switching his pistol for a a throwing knife in one hand and his hatchet in the other. Just as he is about to look around the corner, a guard who is light on his feet rounds the corner and points his machine gun at the Commando.

Axton is quicker and he knocks the gun out of the man's hands with his hatchet. The guard rushes his assailant but is knocked onto his back with a quick but powerful side kick. Without a moment's hesitation, the hatchet is buried into the guard's chest.

The Commando is forced back behind the corner as the second and third guard open fire, spraying the hallway with bullets. Axton is lucky that he was only hit once and his shield absorbed the impact. He takes a moment, flattening his body again the wall, the bullets continue to fly and the men approach. Since the element of surprise has been stripped, Axton reaches into his backpack and pulls out a machine gun.

He drops down to the floor to fake out his enemy. As the guards round the corner they are hit in the legs by a burst of machine gun fire. Axton's victims fall to the floor wailing in agony and the Commando hops up from his position and quickly disposes of the two guards by thrusting a throwing knife in each of the men's hearts.

After, wiping off the knives and placing them back into the bandoleer; Axton continues on his journey. He reaches the door the signal originated from.

The Commando readies himself to face Blair behind the door. With lungs full of air, he kicks in the door with the exhale. Gun at the ready, his eyes quickly assess the room.

Nobody.

A vacant room. Only a large covered container, lab and medical equipment occupy the room. He relaxes in his stance and pulls up the information on his echo. He confirms the room is the correct one and inches in. His eyes scour the room.

A delighted smile creeps across his face as his sights fall upon a certain Siren lying on a bed behind a wall of glass. His thoughts tunnel to grabbing Maya and get out. He enters the room throwing all caution away.

Axton leans down and stirs Maya from her light slumber by placing a hand on her shoulder and rolling her onto her back.

"Hey, Honey." He whispers to Maya softly. "Time to get you out of this hell."

Maya slowly opens her eyes and smiles at the face beaming down on her. "Hi, Axton." She responds in a sleepy voice.

Then as if a switch flipped her smile fades into horror.

"Axton?" She asks in a panicked state and places a hand on his face as if reassuring herself he was actually in her presence. She bolts up in a sitting position and the panicked look turns urgent "Get out of here, now . . . you hafta get out of here!" A dizzy spell stops her from standing up.

"Not without you." The Commando says determined.

Axton realizes Maya is in no shape to stand at the moment so he picks her up bridal style and turns to exit the room.

The door he came in is gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Words cannot express how sorry i am for taking so long to update. I feel really bad. I plan to have the next chapter out by Friday. It is my Birthday and I believe in not only receiving gifts but giving them. So that will be my Birthday gift to all those who read this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: YAY! new chapter. And, again, I am so sorry for being so tardy on this but I didnt expect to get so busy. I had made a Maya costume and props for Otakon and that had come and gone, it was so much fun, btw. I wasnt too happy with my final product so I am improving it for next year. :-)

I have been working on my book more. And, I have been given extra hours at work because one of my coworkers is Muslim and with Ramadan she had asked for her hours to be cut considering it was her seconds job. Pharmacy retail can be taxing both mentally and physically, I LOVE IT! But, it also, doesnt give me the chance to think about my story lines as I work.

Anyway, Thank you for being so patient and for those who keep kicking me in but, metaphorically, thank you, I need that sometimes. And no joke; two nights ago I had a dream that Blair came and threatened me to finish the next chapter or suffer the consequences. I woke up pretty scared that morning and got writing. I decided to go with one of Travis 013's suggestions. You're a funny guy. Thank you. And thank you all for your responses. I hope I did not make you wait all this time only to produce a chapter you don't like. Please enjoy.

I do not own Borderlands, it is the sole property of Gearbox games and 2k.

The Unexpected Trials

"Great. Ten seconds. End of the road." Maya says groggily, still cradled in Axton's arms.

Axton just stares, blankly, at the wall for a moment, thoroughly confused. He looks around the room. Maya can see the gears turning behind his green eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here." The Commando finally states in a thoughtful tone.

Maya sees him eyeing up the glass wall and can read his thoughts. "I don't think you are strong enough to run through that."

Axton looks down at Maya with a raised brow and a smirk on his face. "You try to evaluate me . . . WRONG!"

Axton turns around and places Maya back on the bed.

Maya props herself on her elbows to look at the Commando who is eyeing up the glass, "Are you, seriously, going to try to run through that?" As the words pass her lips a dizzy sensation enters her brain.

"Kind of." Axton replies distantly and seriously as he turns his attention to his Echo device, "Zero! Get out of Opportunity. I fell right into a trap. I repeat, get out! And, do what I said earlier."

A simple and understood 'Rodger' can be heard from the other side of the transmission.

The Commando looks down at his bandoleer and pulls out his top butterfly knife. After a rhythmic swish and the blade is exposed, Axton grips the handle until his knuckles are white. The knife is raised above his head and the wall of glass is attacked with all the man's might.

The very tip of the knife chips off but not before making a scratch into the bullet proof glass. The contact of metal onto the poly carbonate plastic creates an ear splitting and skin crawling noise.

After shaking off the unwanted sound, Maya, barely, sits up and addresses her fellow inmate. "Please, don't do that again."

The Commando lowers his chipped knife and points to the small blemish. "But, I made a scratch." He looks back at Maya with a hopeful smile trying to lighten the mood from his utter failure.

Maya smiles sympathetically as she hoist herself into a sitting position. She hangs her head and exhales deeply as she desperately fights the dose of downers injected into her system, now, that the rush of adrenaline has subsided. Axton is so close to her. Not the situation or location she was hoping for, for a reunion but after all the siren had been through the past couple of days, a hug or kiss or both is all she yearns for from the man before her.

"Come . . ." She inhales again and extends her arm towards the Commando. The intoxication from the drug cocktail starts to affect her words and they become slightly slurred and difficult to spit out. "I . . . ne- you. . ."

Axton can tell something is wrong and drops the broken knife as he takes a swift side step to sit on the edge of Maya's bed. He faces her and places his right hand on her cheek. Maya smiles from the warmth of his palm that is lifting her head up.

"Shhh . . ." Axton shushes Maya in a caring tone as the memory of Maya's torture session flips to the forefront of his brain and an unusual bout of sympathy overwhelms his being.

Such an alien feeling, this sympathy. He has seen battle buddies, Sara and even Maya hurt before but never has he had such a genuine feeling of sympathy. It causes him to hesitate. He briefly mulls over some questions, like; why her, when just a few weeks ago they couldn't make it through a day without being at odds with each other? What is different? He knows he cares but why? Am I maturing? Whatever the answers are, the need to comfort his lover is strong and he wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I'm here, darlin'." He says in a whisper as she buries her face into his chest and she manages to lift her heavy arms to hug the commando.

A warm smile graces her face. "_You have no idea how much I needed this."_ Maya can only think to herself as the drugs muzzle her voice.

The commando looks around the small room. "We need to get ou-"

"Aww . . . what a touching scene." Blair's voice interrupts Axton from the other side of the Wall.

Axton turns his head, keeping a protective hold on Maya. His eyes find Blair smiling triumphantly. Her arms are crossed and she is dressed in a skin tight, black and yellow body suit.

"Let us out of here and you won't have to die a slow and painful death." Axton barks as he lays a now unconscious Maya softly on the bed.

Blair snickers. "I'll let _you_ out all right but only to prove that you can't beat me in combat. Even with all of your toys on you. Now, that Athena is out of the way, she won't be saving your ass." The redhead inhales with a smile and puffs out her chest. "It felt so good to run that sword through that bitch's chest. It slid in with such ease." Her smile turns into a regretful scorn. "I wanted to cut off her head and keep it as a souvenir but that damn brat got in the way with her fucking robot. I hope they are both burning in hell."

"Sorry to break it to ya, bitch, but they're still alive." Axton grins at the disappointed expression that comes across Blair's face.

"There's no way." Blair tries to deny the news. "They should have bleed to death."

Axton snickers, "They are alive and healing thanks to Zed and yours truly." Just to rub salt into the wound, the commando winks and puckers his lips briefly before laughing. "You are welcome."

In a fit of rage, Blair punches the glass making it vibrate. "You're going to regret interfering with my kills!" Blair yells in pure fury.

The red head side steps to where the entrance is and opens the room.

Axton smiles and places a hand on his turret. As she steps in he throws it down, "Chew 'er up, honey."

Just as the turret unfolds, Blair raises her foot straight above her head. Before, Axton's beloved turret can fire a shot, the redhead brings her foot down in an axe kick making the weapon useless as it falls into pieces.

"What the shit?" Axton is phased for a moment at the woman's precision and strength. But, he quickly snaps out of it as he stands and pulls a fire pistol out of his pack.

He takes his stance and aims. The two shots are fired in succession and hit Blair center mass. Her shield absorbs the rounds as she grabs onto the pistol and whips it out his hands and throws it behind her.

Axton is quick to take one step back and readies his stance for hand to hand combat. Blair doesn't take such actions and instead steps forward keeping the distance the same. Axton throws a right punch at Blair's head but she is quick to counter and catches his fist in her palm. She squeezes and digs her nails into Axton's skin.

The commando's hand feels as though it has been caught in a vice. He grits his teeth and grunts at the pressure.

"Ya know? . . . steroids are bad for the gonads, dick!" He insults in his scruffy tone as he manages to raise his left foot in side kick.

Blair releases the hand, now bleeding from her nails breaking the skin, and she parries the kick with her right arm bent in a shield like manner. In the same move she steps into Axton's space with her left elbow bent. She sinks the strike right into the commando's gut and up into his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him and making him heave.

He clutches his stomach and falls to his knees while gasping for breath.

Blair stands up slowly and looks down upon her defeated opponent. "Pathetic, soldier. Your girlfriend gave up more of a fight then you and she didn't have any weapons with her."

She steps behind Axton as he is still trying to recover from the devastating blow to both his body and ego. The red head pulls out an injector gun from her belt and places it on the exposed skin of Axton's neck.

"Don't worry soldier, I need you alive for a little while." The commando can hear a smile in Blair's voice.

Axton hears a faint click before losing consciousness.

* * *

"_Good God!" _The Commando thinks to himself as he stumbles towards his residence. He had already stopped a few times to vomit the sandwich he just ingested. "_I haven't been this sick since I got wasted at my reception._" Axton recalls his wedding night with Sara and how he spent it worshiping the porcelain gods instead of his new bride.

"_Note to self: don't do that a second time._" Axton continues to think to himself. His mind wanders to Maya and if they ever made it that far in their relationship he would not do the same to her.

Just a few more steps and he can collapse on his bed and sleep off this food poisoning.

"Hey, Axton." A small yet apologetic voice breaks the silence behind him. "Sorry about the bad food. I came to help you feel better if you'll let me." Sephi steps over to Axton and positions herself under his arm to support him.

"Let's get you inside, shall we." A warm smile is directed at Axton and he smiles back.

"Thanks. I just gotta sleep this off." He feels as though he has no choice but to accept the help.

They make it to the door and Sephi continues to help the sick man inside. With the light turned on, she helps him over to the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Sephi asks politely.

"If you're offering, I have water in my fridge." The commando throws a thumb over his shoulder to point out the general direction of the kitchen. He slips his boots and jacket off and throws them by the door.

"Perfect, I'll be right back." The blonde bounces away.

Just as quickly, she returns with an open bottle and she shoves it towards Axton with a bright smile waiting for him to take it.

"Thanks." He take a large gulp of the water and sets it on his stand next to the bed.

He looks up at Sephi lingering over him. The bright smile she once possessed has been replaced with a sultry gaze and an uneasy feeling washes over him for he had seen that look before.

"I'll be ok. I am sure Moxxi is waiting for you at the bar." Axton tries to shoo Sephi out of the residence.

Instead of walking towards the door, she steps closer to her target.

"You can go." He commands.

Sephi raises her fingers to her blouse buttons and begins to take off her shirt. "Why would I wanna do that?" She asks seductively and removes her blouse, fully revealing her black lace bra covering her large, full breasts.

"What are you doing?" Axton asks in protest but the site of the busty blonde causes an involuntary twitch in his manhood.

Sephi removes her boots and pants. A matching set of transparent, laced panties grace Axton's vision and he knows he should look away but something keeps his sights fixed as the blonde walks right up to the Axton and climbs onto the bed and straddles his lap.

The Commando is too dumbfounded to speak. A voice inside of his head is telling him to make her stop. He has Maya to think about. But, for some reason his body won't listen to his mind's protests. Instead, his hands wander around Sephi's body and up to the clasp of her bra.

"That's right, Axton," Sephi coos, "I knew you wanted me, you just needed a little a push."

Axton shakes his head and tries to fight himself. "_What's is going on?" _The commando tries to figure out why his body won't listen to him.

"Goddamnit!" Axton manages to shout. "Stop this!" He commands both her and his body.

"Why should I?" Sephi places a hand over Axton's mouth to shush him. "After drinking the Hypno I dumped in your water, there isn't a thing you can do to stop me or yourself. I have to make this convincing for your girlfriend and . . . humph . . . why shouldn't I have a little fun? After shacking up with Salvador, this will be a treat." A wicked grin graces her face and she replaces her hand with her lips.

She kisses Axton in a way he had never experienced before and an involuntary, lustful urge swells in his crotch. His mind is screaming for his body to stop but his body won't listen.

Sephi licks his neck while pulling up his shirt.

"Don't worry, I won't you remember a thing." Sephi informs her victim as removes her bra and places it over her victim's eyes.

* * *

"Time to wake up, sleepy man." The familiar voice from Sephi graces his ear.

He opens his green eyes and finds the petite woman sitting on his lap as she had done before to seduce him. There is a difference in the situation. He is sitting in an office chair, in which, he is chained to. His battle equipment is gone and he has been stripped down to just his cargo pants and undershirt. He tries to move his arms but they are cuffed behind him. His legs are crossed and tied together and strapped to the chair and a heavy chain is securing his waist to the body of the chair.

Sephi smiles and looks down at the man's pants. "Seems you had a pleasant dream." She winks flirtatiously and removes herself from his lap to walk over to Blair who is looking over a ledge with a Sniper rifle in her hand.

"He's awake, Love." Sephi whispers to Blair.

The two women exchange loving affection before turning their attention to Axton who is starring at the women and at a loss for words.

"You!" Axton finally shouts to Sephi from his memory returning. "You set me up!"

Sephi smiles at Axton. "So, your memory came back, unh? It seems you enjoyed the moment." The seductress refers to the bulge in his pants.

"God! Why would you do that?" Axton may have been flirt with the ladies but it was just the way he interacting with women. A fierce loyalty complex had been instilled into his morality, from being in the military.

"All part of the plan." Sephi returns to Axton's lap and kisses his cheek. "I'd like to keep you but your time will expire once we get what we need."

She strokes his hair like one would do to a cat or dog. Axton shakes his head away but Sephi just migrates her hands down to his T-shirt and she rips it open down to his stomach. A large bruise can be seen where Blair elbowed him.

"That looks really painful." The blonde says in a fake sympathetic tone.

She places a hand on the bruise and applies pressure. This causes the commando to wince in pain. He grunts out loud as she presses even harder.

He pants in agony. Axton looks at the women's face and it is clear she is enjoying herself.

A calm voice breaks the tension. "I think that's enough, Sephi. We have to continue the next round of tests." Blair looks to the Commando to address him. "You get to see what we have been doing to your girlfriend the past hour." Blair smiles and turns her attention back to whatever it is on the other side of the ledge.

"Wheel him closer so he can see, Sephi." Blair commands in a gentle tone.

"Gladly." Sephi responds and she is more than happy to oblige.

Before, Axton realizes what's happening he finds himself looking through a pane of glass and down into a grassy pit and he realizes they are at the Wildlife Preserve. He looks over to Blair and recognizes the Sniper rifle from the name carved into the wooden handle.

"That's Mordecai's Rifle." Axton states matter of fact-like.

"Was . . . such a wonderful piece of equipment shouldn't be in the hands of that drunkard . . . so liberated it." Blair smiles and looks through the sniper scope which is pointed out of a small opening in the glass. "You may want to look into the pit. I don't think you want to miss the next round of entertainment." There is a chuckle in her voice.

His vision diverts back into the pit and he sees Maya. She looks exhausted. She is sweaty, dirty, bloodied and her chest is heaving from whatever she has been forced to do.

"Ready for the next round?" Blair speaks into a microphone and the question is amplified throughout the arena.

Axton sees Maya's head shake no.

"I don't have to comply!" Maya shouts through her breaths.

"Oh yes you do, pet." Blair nods over to Sephi and she hits Axton's bruise with a fist. "You hear that, pet?" The redhead is referring to Axton's agonized grunts echoing though the sound system.

"Axton?" Maya looks up and in his general direction. Her face is stricken with panic. "I thought I was just imagining him."

"Nope!" Blair responds with a grin. "We got him. Reassure her you're here, soldier!" She orders.

"I'm here, honey!" Axton responds through labored breaths.

"What are you doing to him?" Maya frantically asks

Axton recovers from the ache in his stomach. "I'm fine. Maya, think about yourself. I've been through worse."

"Just remember Maya, if you don't continue to do as I have instructed, I will torture and or kill him depending on your level defiance. Do you really want his death on your head?"

Axton can see the defeat in the Siren's stance as she slouches. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"That's my good kitty." Blair compliments with a sadistic grin. "Test number ten, Thoracic cavity."

Maya straightens up and extends her arms like a target. Axton looks to Maya and then back at Blair. He sees her aim the powerful sniper rifle at Maya. His heartbeat quickens as the two pieces connect and he understands.

"_Thoracic cavity? Thoracic Cavity? Common brain, where's the thoracic cavity?" _The Commando knows but in his frantic state he can't recollect.

Blair's finger squeezes the trigger and a loud shot echoes.

His eyes grow wide as he remembers. "_The chest!" _

He doesn't want to see the impact but he isn't fast enough and he witnesses as the bullet rips through Maya's left shoulder right above her heart. She collapses on the ground with her left hand holding her shoulder.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP SHIT IS THIS?" Axton yells as he fears the worse for Maya.

"Just continue to watch." Sephi whispers into his ear and hold his head forward.

Blair looks up from her shot, "Releasing the psycho." The redhead hits a button next to her and an alarm sounds, signaling a door is opening somewhere.

He looks into the pit to see Maya staggering to her feet as a Psycho with a buzz axe enters and he is sprinting in Maya's direction.

Even with her right hand covering the chest wound she is bleeding profusely. She is having difficulty raising her phaselocking arm.

"How is she supposed to recover from a wound like that? Throw her a health-vial, Eridium . . . erg . . . something." Axton pleads desperate to Blair.

Blair just shrugs him off and continues to watch.

"She doesn't need any of that." Sephi whispers into his ear. "Just watch."

"_Common honey."_ Axton thinks to himself. "_Don't die on me."_

The Commando feels helpless again as he watches Maya's struggle. He is tired of feeling helpless. He felt helpless when Maya was being tortured during the conference with Hyperion. Helpless as he sat on the ground not to long ago after he got his ass handed to him by the woman in front of him. Tired of being worthless.

"Common Maya don't let yourself be defeated by these asswipes! Show these bitches what a Siren is all about" He yells at the top of his lungs. Axton isn't sure what she is supposed to show them; when she is bleeding to death and no one is coming to patch her up but he knew he had to do something.

Axton can see a small grin form on Maya's face.

"You're going to be my tasty-cake!" The psycho screams as he is nearing his target.

The Psycho is about to sink his buzz axe into Maya's skull.

"Shut up." The Siren's arm lights up and the assailant is trapped in the dimensional bubble.

Axton can see a transference of energy from the Maya's bubble to her phase locking arm. The wound in her chest stops bleeding and closes up. She removes her hand and raises her arms. The Psycho falls to the ground, lifeless.

"There!" Maya shouts and performs a cartwheel. "I'm all healed. That's what a Siren can do."

Axton is in a state of disbelief and relief as he is trying to wrap his mind around what he just saw.

"What did I just see?" Axton asks Blair with an eyebrow raised.

Blair crosses her arms and looks over to the Commando. "Maya can steal life to heal herself. Amazing isn't it?"

"That is pretty amazing." The Commando whispers under his breath.

He straightens out and looks to Maya who is looking up at the balcony.

"Are we done?" She shouts up towards Blair.

"No!" Blair responds. She looks over to Axton with a sinister look in her eye. "But, you can have some quality time with Axton after this last test."

His eyes meet Blair's and a bad feeling enters the pit of his stomach.

"Fine! Shoot me and let's get this over with!" Maya requests because the prospect of being by Axton's side has her in good spirits.

"Don't worry Maya this test isn't for you to heal yourself." Blair nods to Sephi.

There is a clank of some chains as Sephi hooks the chair up. Then she pulls a pistol out of her belt and aims it at Axton's torso.

"Better hope, Maya passes this test." Sephi smiles and pulls the hammer back on the Hyperion pistol.

Axton can feel the bullet penetrate his body and then warmth as the blood trickles down into his lap. He looks down at the wound. The red liquid spreads and he is so mesmerized by the wound he doesn't notice when Sephi steps to the rear of his chair and pushes him in. The pane of glass has been lifted and he is falling into the pit.

He hears Maya shout his name in panic.

Just as he is about to hit the ground the chain grows taught. Axton is about a foot away from hitting the ground and he is suspend for a few minutes. Then, with no warning, he falls the rest of the distance and he can hear the chain clink to the bottom behind him. He is now laying on the grassy bottom bleeding out from his stomach wound.

To Be Continued . . .

Author's note: There you have it Chapter 14! What do ya think?


End file.
